A Suite Life Pregnancy Story Season 2
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's families will be growing, getting bigger and they will be going through many different surprises. Maya and Bailey will be going through their other pregnancies through-out this story and seeing them growing. This is the squeal to A Suite Life Pregnancy Story. I will have new people in this story as well. More drama and moving on with their lives.
1. The News For Zaya and Cailey

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 1:**

**Hiiii! Okay, I decided to start Season 2 today as well. I hope you guys like this story as well. Tell me your thoughts and ideas! :)**

**Six Weeks Later:**

**Wednesday, September, 4****th****, 2013:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**When Cody and Bailey got home from their honeymoon, they picked up their children and brought them home. As the weeks went by, Cody and Bailey were back to college and Zack and Maya decided to take their own weekend away. While Cody was studying at the library, Bailey was home with the twins, and while they were napping, Bailey realized something. She went into their bathroom and pulled out three pregnancy tests.**

**After taking them, she waited 5 minutes before the timer and then the timer went off. She walked into their bathroom, looked down and her eyes went wide. "I'm pregnant again…" Bailey sighed. "We can do this. I hope…" Putting them in the garage can, she went downstairs and into the kitchen to make her a healthy snack.**

**Paislee woke from her nap and ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, I'm up."**

**Bailey looked at her daughter. "Hey Baby. Are you hungry?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I am. Where's Daddy?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Studying at the library, Sweetie."**

**Paislee layed on the couch and giggled. "Mommy, I loved hanging out with Auntie Maya. Uncle Zack was funny."**

**Bailey smiled. "I'm glad you had fun, Baby."**

**Soon Cody came home; Paislee ran to the door and hugged his legs. "Hi Daddy!"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Hey Babygirl. Where's your mother?"**

**Paislee giggled. "In the kitchen…"**

**Cody picked Paislee up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Bails."**

**Bailey smiled. "Hey Sweetie. How was studying for that test?"**

**Cody laughed. "Not as easy as I thought…" He put Paislee down. "So, how was your day?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Um…I found some news…"**

**Cody nodded. "What's the news?"**

**Bailey looked at her daughter. "Pais, can you go play with your toys for a bit, please?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay!"**

**After she left, Cody looked at his wife. "Bails? You wanted to tell me something?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Cody, I'm pregnant…"**

**Cody's eyes went wide; a smile came to his face and hugged her. "That's amazing news!"**

**Bailey was confessed. "Wait, you're not mad?"**

**Cody shook his head. "How could I be mad at you, Bails?"**

**Bailey sighed. "One, Stephen and Paislee aren't even 2 yet, they need me. How can I raise a newborn and take care of them?"**

**Cody grabbed her hands. "Sweetie, we'll find a way, okay? You just need to relax."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay fine…"**

**Just then the phone rang, it was Maya. Bailey picked up and smiled. "Maya!"**

**Maya smiled and giggled. "Bailey! You sound happy, what's going on?"**

**Bailey smiled. "You mind meeting at the café with London and Maddie?"**

**Maya nodded. "Of course! I have news too!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Okay." She looked at her husband. "You mind watching them alone for a while?"**

**Cody nodded. "I'll be fine with that. You gonna tell them?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah." She grabbed her jacket and her car keys and headed out to her car and headed to the café to meet Maddie and London.**

**At the café, London and Maddie were already there and she sat down next Maya. "Hi guys…"**

**Maya smiled. "Hey Bails."**

**London smiled. "What are the news guys?"**

**Maya smiled. "Well first, I'm getting married and…" She sighed. "…Well, I kind of lied about not having a baby before my wedding…" She paused. "…But, I'm…" She couldn't say it. "…I'm pregnant…"**

**The girls were just looking at her in shock.**

**Bailey looked at her. "Maya, you're not the only one pregnant…"**

**Maya was confused at first, and then it hit her. "Oh my God, you're pregnant too?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…" She looked at Maya again. "Does Zack know?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, he does. We have a doctor's appointment in two days. Dr. Adams believes I'm six weeks..."**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "So am I!" She just sighed. "Wait, you and Zack had sex while having Paislee and Stephen?"**

**Maya shook her head. "No! Of course not! It was the night he proposed. We would never ever do that when they're around, Bails. I promise…"**

**Bailey nodded and sighed of relief. "Oh thank God!"**

**Maddie smiled. "I bet Carey is going to be very happy."**

**Maya and Bailey smiled. "She might be."**

**London smiled at Maya. "When are you getting married?"**

**Maya sighed. "We're not sure, but I like New Year's Eve…"**

**Bailey and Maddie both awed. "Awww! That sounds sweet!"**

**Maya smiled again. "Bails, will be my maid of honor since I was yours on your wedding…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course."**

**London laughed. "Are you guys excited?"**

**Both girls nodded. "Yes, we are."**

**Maddie smiled. "How did Cody react?"**

**Bailey smiled again. "He was very excited. He's home with Stephen and Paislee right now."**

**Maddie nodded. "When are you going to tell the twins about the pregnancy?"**

**Bailey shrugged. "I really don't know, I want to go the doctor's before we tell them…"**

**Maddie agreed. "That would be the right thing to do."**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah, we know."**

**Maya sighed. "I just can't believe we're both pregnant!"**

**Bailey smiled and got excited. "We might have our babies born on the same day!"**

**Maya also got excited. "Ooo, yeah! That would be so cute!"**

**Bailey high fived her. "Totally!"**

**Maddie smiled. "Can London and I come to the doctor's appointments?"**

**Bailey and Maya nodded. "Of course!"**

**London smiled at Maya. "Would you want a baby shower?"**

**Maya nodded. "Sure, London."**

**Maddie looked back at Bailey. "Are you are going to tell Karlee?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Maddie, but not yet."**

**Meanwhile the girls were at the café and having a good time, Cody was in the townhouse with the twins and then Zack knocked on the door. He walked to the door and opened the door and smiled.**

"**Hey Zack, what's up?"**

**Zack smiled. "I got amazing news!"**

**Cody smiled. "What's up, Bro?"**

**Zack walked into the house and smiled. "Maya and I are expecting!"**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" He sighed. "Zack?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, Codes?"**

**Cody smiled. "Zack, Bailey's pregnant again…"**

**Zack just looked at him in shock. "What? You guys just had Stephen and Paislee not even 2 years ago!"**

**Cody nodded. "I know. We just um…" He paused as Zack cut him off.**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, I know! You two had sex…Yeah. Yeah. I know…"**

**Cody sighed. "So, Maya and Bailey might have the babies on the same day…"**

**Zack smiled. "That would be nice…"**

**Cody smiled again. "Yeah, I know." He sighed. "We can deal with two pregnant woman right?"**

**Zack nodded. "I hope so…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: First chapter of Season 2! Yay, now I have no idea how long this season will be but I know it might be longer than the first season. I hope you like this season! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	2. Spreading The News

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 2:**

**AN: I hope you liked the first chapter! I have said this season will be longer and some names of chapters might be the same lol I don't know yet. So, R&R and I hope you like this chapter, the season just started so it's going to be a little slow.**

**The next day, Thursday, September, 5****th****, 2013 and Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey are planning on telling everyone their news. They were at Zack and Maya's apartment that afternoon and Stephen and Paislee were sitting on the couch with Cody and Zack. Bailey and Maya were texting Dr. Adams at the same time. She had said to them that they are both six weeks and are due early to late May, which they are just fine with. Bailey and Maya would give birth after their third year of college which is also amazing. But they both know it will be hard with Stephen and Paislee around as well.**

**As that was happening, Carey knocked on the door and Zack got up and opened the door.**

"**Hey Mom."**

**Carey smiled at her oldest son. "Hi Zack."**

**Cody was holding Paislee and he smiled at his mother. "Hi Mom."**

**Carey came inside and smiled at the girls. "Hi girls, how's everything?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Carey, Maya and I have amazing news!"**

**Carey sat next to her youngest son. "What is it?"**

**Cody kissed Paislee's head. "Mom, Bailey is pregnant again…"**

**Zack sighed. "And Maya is expecting!"**

**Carey looked at both of the girls. They were smiling. "Girls?"**

**Bailey and Maya both smiled. "Yes, Carey, you will have 2 more grandchildren…"**

**Maya smiled. "Unless one or both of us have twins…"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm not having twins again! Stephen and Paislee are hard enough! So, I'll be fine with one baby!"**

**Cody looked at his wife. "Bails, whatever we end up having, I promise we can deal with it."**

**Bailey smiled. "I hope so, Cody."**

**Maya looked at Zack, her eyes were wide. "Zack, Honey, do you think I could end up having twins?"**

**Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Babe. But, Cody and Bailey are right. We will see what happens."**

**Maya nodded. "You're right."**

**Bailey smiled. "I think I'm going to call Karlee…" She called her sister and Karlee picked up.**

"**Hey Bails! How's everything?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Kar, I have news…" She took a deep breath. "…I'm pregnant…"**

**Karlee smiled and was shocked. "What? You're pregnant?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I'm pregnant."**

**Karlee giggled. "Congratulations, Bails! I'm so happy for you!"**

**Bailey nodded. "Thank you! I'm kind of scared…"**

**Karlee was confessed. "What do you mean 'you're scared', Bails? You have twins, my niece and nephew already?!"**

**Bailey sighed. "I know, but I'm nervous to go through this pregnancy with them around, Karlee. I don't know what to do. They aren't even 2 years old and I'm pregnant…"**

**Karlee nodded. "I know that, Sis. You can deal with the pregnancy and raising Stephen and Paislee."**

**Bailey sighed. "I got to go, Kar. I'll call you later."**

**Karlee nodded. "Okay. Bye, Bay."**

**When Bailey sat down, Cody's phone rang. He picked up and smiled. "Oh hey Grandma…"**

**Ellie smiled. "Hey Sweetie. Can you and Zack come down to the lobby?"**

**Cody rolled his eyes. "What do you mean?"**

**Ellie smiled. "I'm down in the lobby…"**

**Cody grinned. "Really?" He looked at his brother. "Grandma is downstairs…"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Really?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Paislee looked at her father. "Daddy, can Stevie and I come with you?"**

**Cody looked at his daughter. "Sure, Princess…"**

**Zack picked up Stephen. "We'll see you guys in a bit."**

**Cody picked up Paislee and both of them headed down in the lobby.**

**Once they got there, they saw Ellie and they walked over to her. Both hugged her.**

"**Grandma, what are you doing here?"**

**Ellie smiled. "What? I can't visit my grandsons and great grandchildren?"**

**Cody smiled. "Sorry, Grandma, Zack, Bailey, Maya and I have amazing news you need to know…"**

**Ellie grinned. Her youngest grandson was married and her oldest was engaged. It only meant one thing. "Oh my God! You guys! Are they expecting?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, they are, Grandma."**

**Ellie hugged them both. "That's amazing news!"**

**Paislee giggled. "Hi great Grammy!"**

**Ellie smiled at her great granddaughter. "Hey Sweetie."**

**Cody grinned again. "The girls are upstairs and they can't wait to see you again…"**

**Ellie grinned. "I can't wait to see them…"**

**When they got upstairs and into the apartment, they didn't see Bailey.**

**Cody looked at Maya. "Where's Bailey?"**

**Maya looked at him. "Oh, her Mom called."**

**Bailey was in Carey's bedroom and was on the phone with her mother.**

**Eunice smiled. "Honey, that's amazing news!"**

**Bailey smiled again. "Thanks, Mom, but I'm just I don't know how I'm going to do…"**

**Eunice sighed. "Sweetie, are you nervous about Stephen and Paislee?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Eunice grinned. "Bailey, you can raise the baby and them. Yes, it will be rough at first, but sometime you will get used to the idea."**

**Bailey nodded. "I hope so, Mom."**

**Eunice smiled. "I'll talk to you later, Honey. Okay?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay…"**

**When she walked back into the main room, her husband looked at her.**

"**Hey Bay. Everything okay?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I just told my Mom."**

**Cody nodded. "Okay." He paused. "Bay?"**

**Bailey looked at him. "Yeah, Sweetie?"**

**Cody sighed. "Do you think your Dad will freak out?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "I don't think so, Honey."**

**Cody sighed. "I hope you're right…"**

**Bailey laughed. "I'm sure he won't freak out…"**

**Ellie smiled. "Bailey, I'm so happy for you, Cody, Zack and Maya! I'm going to have two new great grandchildren!"**

**Maya laughed. "We can't wait to meet them…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Either can us…"**

**Later that day, Cailey, Stephen and Paislee were finally home and Cody and Bailey were laying on the couch when Paislee ran over to her parents with her brother behind her.**

"**Mommy?"**

**Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Yes, Sweetie?"**

**Paislee climbed onto the couch and onto Cody's lap. "What was Grandma, Auntie Maya, Uncle Zack and you and Daddy talking about earlier?"**

**Cody looked at his wife who was nodding her head to continue. "Guys, we need to talk to you."**

**Stephen just looked at his sister and back at his parents. "Are we in trouble?"**

**Bailey laughed. "No, Baby. You're not. We need to tell you that you're going to be a big brother and sister…"**

**Paislee giggled. "Really, we're going to be a big brother and sister?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes…"**

**Stephen grinned. "Is the baby here yet?"**

**Bailey laughed and shook her head. "No, not yet, Steph." She looked at her husband who spoke up for her.**

"**The baby is growing in Mommy's tummy…"**

**Paislee and Stephen just looked at each other. "How did the baby get there?"**

**Bailey sighed. "You see, Pais, Daddy and I love each other, so our love made you, your brother and you're soon to be brother or sister…"**

**Paislee giggled. "We were in your tummy, Mommy?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Paislee."**

**Stephen looked at his mother. "I can't wait to be a big brother, Mommy!"**

**Bailey laughed. "That's great, Steph."**

**Paislee giggled. "I want a baby sister!"**

**Stephen looked at her. "I want a big brother!"**

**Both twins just looked at each other.**

**Their parents laughed. Bailey looked at her children. "Stephen Zachary and Paislee Karlee! Come here…"**

**Both twins looked at their mother. "Sorry, Mommy."**

**Cody looked at the twins. "We won't know what Mommy is having for a while, okay?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay."**

**Cody smiled. "Now, Mommy might need her rest, so do you two mind doing anything that we tell you?"**

**Paislee and Stephen nodded their heads. "We will!"**

**Cody smiled. "That's good."**

**Both yawned and Bailey smiled. "Is it nap time guys?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yes, Mommy. We tired now…"**

**Bailey picked up Paislee and Cody picked up Stephen and they brought them in their bedroom and layed them down for a nap. They smiled at them.**

**Bailey yawned herself. "I think I need myself a nap…"**

**Cody looked at his wife, leaned in and kissed her. "Okay, Bails. You mind me joining you?"**

**Bailey smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Second chapter today too I decided to upload today again because I'll be busy this weekend. Tomorrow I'm going my friend's house and then Sunday I'm going my friend's graduation party. I hope you liked it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	3. Mommy and Daddy's Day Out

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 3:**

**AN: Hi guys! I had a good weekend, but I did miss writing for you amazing people. So far I got only 3 reviews. I hope you guys will love this chapter. Question for you guys, I need to decide if Cailey should have twins again or Zaya having twins? Should Zack and Maya have a boy or girl? Cody and Bailey have a boy or girl? I do have a name if Cailey have a girl, but needs help for a boy. I do need help with Zack and Maya. R&R and your suggestions! :)**

**Seven Weeks Later:**

**Wednesday, October, 23****rd****, 2013:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Seven weeks went by, and**** Bailey and Maya are 13 weeks pregnant-3 months along. The girls were sitting on the couch reading magazines when Maya's phone rang. She picked up.**

"**Oh, hey Maddie. What's up?"**

**Maddie smiled. "Do you and Bailey want to hang out today?"**

**Maya looked at Bailey. "You want to hang out with London and Maddie?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I guess we can do that. Do they mind if Paislee comes?"**

**Maya put her phone to her ear again. "Do you guys mind if Paislee comes too?"**

**Maddie shook her head. "Not at all, Maya. Tell her yes."**

**Maya smiled at Bailey. "They are fine with it."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay."**

**Paislee ram into the living room. "Mommy?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Yes, Pais?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Where are we going?"**

**Bailey smiled. "We're going out with Maddie and London, Sweetie."**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Just then, Cody came back with Stephen and they were holding bags.**

**Bailey laughed. "What did you guys buy?"**

**Cody laughed. "Some toys for the kids and some Halloween decorations."**

**Paislee hugged his leg. "Daddy, guess what?"**

**Cody picked her up and kissed her cheek. "What, Pais?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Mommy, Auntie Maya and I are going out…"**

**Cody looked at his wife and Maya. "Where are you going?"**

**Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Honey. But, do you mind watching Stephen for a while?"**

**Cody shook his head. "No. I think Zack, Stephen and I going out too."**

**Bailey laughed. "That's great, Sweetie. What about Stephen?"**

**Cody laughed. "I'm sure Zack wouldn't mind if we went to the batting cages."**

**Maya looked at Cody. "Just be careful, Cody."**

**Cody smiled. "I will. He's my son. I wouldn't let anything happen to him."**

**Bailey smiled. "Well, Paislee is coming with us…"**

**Cody sighed and thought of something. "Bails, I think we need a day without the kids. Come on, we're having three kids soon. Think about it we might need today."**

**Bailey paused to think about it. He was so right. They do need today. They won't have the time once the baby comes. They will be extra busy. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Sweetie."**

**Maya smiled. "Zack and I can babysit if you want us too."**

**Cody nodded. "Could you?"**

**Maya nodded. "Of course…"**

**Bailey looked at Maya. "Can we pick another time?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, we can." She texted Maddie and London the change in plans, Maddie and London didn't mind at all. They knew they would need it.**

**Cailey began getting ready, both hugged Paislee and Stephen before leaving. Cody and Bailey got into Cody's car and Bailey looked at him. "What are we doing?"**

**Cody smiled. "How does a walk around central park sound to you?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course, I would love that."**

**So, they got out of the car once getting to central park and began to take a nice walk. Cody and Bailey both held hands and Cody looked at her.**

"**We have a whole day together."**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah, Cody, you were right about today. We do need it. Three kids and not even graduated from college, yeah we do need today."  
Cody smiled. "See, I'm right."**

**Bailey laughed. "I did a whole week; I think I can handle a day without them."**

**Cody laughed. "I like the sound of what you just said…"**

**Bailey laughed again. "Shut up!"**

**Cody laughed at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Hey! That wasn't nice to call your husband at all!"**

**Bailey teased him. "Sweetie, I'm teasing you."**

**Cody smiled back. "I know."**

**Bailey smiled right back. "After the walk, what are we doing?"**

**Cody smiled. "How about for lunch Uno Pizzeria and Gill?"**

**Bailey smiled and nodded. "Yumm….Now the roasted veggie penne is sounding so good…"**

**Cody laughed. "Yeah, the chicken spinach pasta sounds good too…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Well, I'm pregnant; the cravings are starting to hit me…"**

**Cody laughed. "I can tell, Bails."**

**Once they got there, both ordered water and their food and began talking and laughing about how they care about Paislee and Stephen. While they were talking, Cody saw Barbara and Bob. They seemed like they were still together. He sighed.**

**Bailey saw him and he was in his own world. "Honey, you okay?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, Bails…" He thought: If I tell her, she'll freak out and get nervous, so I'm not going to tell her." But that didn't work. Barbara saw them and walked over.**

"**Cody? Bailey? What are you doing here?"**

**Cody sighed. "Oh, we're just getting something to eat…"**

**Bob smiled. "How have you been?"**

**Cody smiled at Bailey. "We just got married not even 2 months ago, we have twins, Paislee and Stephen and we're expecting…"**

**Bob was shocked. "And you're 19?"**

**Bailey finally spoke up. "Yeah…"**

**Barbara was feeling jealous. Why? She didn't know. She has Bob as a boyfriend. Cody has Bailey, Stephen, Paislee and they are expecting. She was in thoughts that she couldn't hear what Bob said. She looked at him and had a questionable look on her face.**

"**Huh? What?"**

**Bob sighed. "We have to go. Remember, my parents are having a party, Barbara."**

**Barbara smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot."**

**After they left, Bailey sighed. "Cody? Are you okay?"**

**Cody looked at her. "Bails…I think she's jealous…"**

**Bailey just looked at him. "What do you mean?"**

**Cody sighed. "We're married. She and Bob aren't. We have two kids and another one on the way. They don't. She wants that."**

**Bailey sighed as well. "Cody, I don't think she will go after you…"**

**Cody just shook his head. "Oh she will. Bails, we can't worry about it now. You're pregnant right now."**

**Bailey nodded. "I know, but we're going to have to deal with what is what. She's going have to deal with it. We can't change anything."**

**Cody nodded. "I agree. She's with Bob now. If she wants to have a kid, she's going to have to ask him, not you. You're with me; Paislee and Stephen and the new baby."**

**Bailey smiled at her husband. "That's right." She looked down at her stomach and rubbed her stomach. "Well, I'm not hungry anymore…"**

**Cody laughed. "That sounds good. When do you want to go out to dinner?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Cody!"**

**Cody laughed too. "I'm teasing you, Bails…"**

**After lunch, they headed out to the mall to look for some clothes for the twins and the new baby. Soon after the shopping, they packed everything into the car and headed out for another walk. As they were walking, they just smiled at each other and enjoyed their day just the two of them.**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Back at Cody and Bailey's townhouse, Zack and Maya were making lunch for the twins. Maya smiled at Paislee.**

"**Paislee, Sweetheart, what do you want for lunch?"**

**Paislee smiled and giggled. "Can I have Marconi and cheese, please, Auntie Maya?"**

**Maya nodded. "Sure thing, Sweetie."**

**Zack was sitting on the couch with Stephen, they were watching football. "Do you want anything to eat, Steph?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yes, Uncle Zack."**

**Maya smiled. "What do you want, Steph?"**

**Stephen giggled. "Can I have the same as my sissy?"**

**Maya nodded. "Of course, Sweetheart."**

**After the twins had eaten, Zack and Maya layed down for a nap and they both sat down on the couch.**

"**So, we're having a baby on the way, do you think they'll let us babysit more often?"**

**Zack nodded. "I think so, May. If we talk them into it; can we do that?"**

**Maya nodded her head. "Maybe. Stephen and Paislee love us. I don't think won't mind if we come over more often."**

**Zack laughed. "Yeah, they do. We have to get our studies done first before coming over, Babe."**

**Maya smiled. "Very true."**

**Zack laughed. "We can handle a baby. I mean Cody and Bailey had twins and look at them. They are doing amazing."**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, they are. We have two new babies on the way and we can't wait."**

**Zack wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah, I can't wait. I love our baby." He leaned in and kissed her. "Do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?"**

**Maya paused. "I have no idea. We have to think about it some more. But I do really love New Year's Eve…" She smiled at him. "Can we get married that day, please, Zack?"**

**Zack nodded and smiled. "If you really want to, Babe; I love that idea as well."**

**Maya kissed his cheek. "Thank you!"**

**Zack blushed. "You're welcome…" After that, his phone rang. "Cody and Bailey are on their way home…"**

**Soon Cody and Bailey headed home and Zack smiled at his brother. "We'll see you guys' later, okay?"**

**Cody smiled and nodded. "Okay. See you, Bro."**

**Zack and Maya headed out and Cody and Bailey sat down on the couch. "Let's hope we can get through this…"**

**Bailey smiled. "We can, it just will take time…"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes, it will. But we can get through it."**

**Bailey layed her head on his shoulder and smiled at him. "You were right, we did need today. Thank you, I love you."**

**Cody kissed her. "You're welcome, I love you too…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: I hope you loved this chapter. I had a busy weekend, so I wanted to update today.**

**:) Oh yeah I would love your ideas for names, I do have a name for Cailey if they have a girl. I need other names.**

**Xxx Peace out Xxx Kelly**


	4. Suite Life In Maimi

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 4:**

**AN: Hiiii guys! :) Okay, I got ideas for names, but I want to tell you the names now because it will be too long to put in the chapter name.**

**Zack and Maya's Twins: Born First: Cassidy Elizabeth Martin**

**Born Second: Bentley Bradin Martin**

**Cody and Bailey's Daughter: Macy Michelle Martin**

**Okay I hope you guys love the names: Thank you Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Caddie supp for the names, I just decided to change their middle names. You are the best for the suggestions! Oh yeah, not sure how many kids they should have but I'm thinking that Cody and Bailey should have 7 kids and Zack and Maya should have a least 5 kids.**

**Now on for Chapter 4! I hope you like this one! (Hint- Kurt and Victoria will ask Cailey and Zaya a question) **

**Two Weeks Later:**

**Friday, November, 8****th****, 2013:**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Two weeks went by and Bailey and Maya are both 15 weeks pregnant- 4 months and Maya is having twins. At her 12****th**** doctor's appointment, they found their own surprise. They were having twins. They couldn't believe it. When Carey found out she was over the moon, she will have 5 grandchildren after the babies are born. Bailey was actually happy that she wasn't having twins this time, but she somehow knew that it might happen another time, so she will enjoy it. Maya on the other hand, she just was very scared at first, but now that she has expected it, she's very excited. Now Paislee and Stephen, they were actually very excited, but then realized that their brother or sister will be the most attention for the first few months, so they loved the days where their parents would spend the whole day with them.**

**Cody and Bailey just were laying on the couch that morning and relaxed a bit, knowing that Paislee and Stephen will wake up soon. As they were watching TV, the phone rang. Cody got up and smiled.**

**Kurt smiled. "Hey Son, are you and Bailey busy this weekend and next week?"**

**Cody looked at Bailey, she shook her head and he spoke up. "No. Why?"**

**Kurt smiled. "Awesome! Okay, the reason I ask is because I want to see my boys, Bailey and Maya and my grandchildren. So, do you want to come down to Miami?"**

**Cody nodded. "Of course! When should we be ready by?"**

**Kurt smiled. "Is 7:00pm, okay?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, sounds good! See you later."**

**Bailey just looked at him. "What are we doing?"**

**Cody smiled. "We're going to Miami!"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "What? Really? We're going to Florida?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah! Man, I can't wait…"**

**Paislee walked into the kitchen, very tired look on her face.**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Pais, are you okay, Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee shook her head. "I'm tired, Daddy…"**

**Bailey walked over and picked her up. "Sweetie, you can sleep on the plane tonight."**

**Paislee looked at her mother. "We're going on a plane? Where are we going?"**

**Bailey smiled at Paislee. "We're going to see Grandpa…"**

**Paislee clapped her hands and got excited. "Really? We're going to see Grandpa Kurt and Grandma Tori?" *They can't say Victoria yet so they call her Tori***

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Babygirl. Did your brother wake up yet?"**

**Paislee shook her head. "No, but I'm hungry."**

**Cody laughed. "Okay, what do you want?"**

**Paislee giggled and paused to think. "Pancakes please!"**

**Cody laughed. "That's what I thought."**

**A few minutes later, Stephen came walking into the kitchen and he walked over to his father. "Daddy, Uncle Zack texted you…"**

**Cody laughed. "What did he say, Steph?"**

**Stephen giggled. "If Auntie Maya and him can over at 6:00pm tonight. Can he? Please? Pretty please?"**

**Cody laughed again. "Yeah, he can." He looked at his wife. "Do you think Dr. Adams will let you and Maya take the plane?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I can call her." She walked upstairs and into their bedroom, grabbed her phone and called Dr. Adams.**

**Dr. Adams picked up. "Hello?"**

**Bailey smiled as she explained the plans to her and she nodded.**

"**I don't see anything wrong with it. I do see you next week, but I think I can do you when you and Maya are 17 weeks along."**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you." She walked back downstairs and smiled. "She said it's fine. She can see us when we get back."**

**Cody nodded. "That's good…"**

**Bailey's phone then went off, she looked at it and it was her sister, Karlee. "Hey Karlee…"**

**Karlee smiled. "Hey Bails! How's it going?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Pregnant. What about you?"**

**Karlee laughed. "Bails, you're only 15 weeks. It's not that bad."**

**Bailey sighed. "You try being pregnant with two kids running around. It's not fun…"**

**Karlee sighed. "Okay. Okay. I'll shut up about it. How are Paislee and Stephen?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Mommy, can I say hi?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Karlee, I think she wants to talk to you." She passed her phone to her daughter.**

**Karlee smiled. "Hey Sweetie! How are you?"**

**Paislee smiled. "Good, Auntie Karlee. I'm going to be a big sister soon…"**

**Karlee laughed. "Not yet, Pais, Mommy is still 4 months. She's got 5 more months to go."**

**Paislee sighed. "Awww!"**

**Karlee laughed. "I know you'll be a good big sister, Sweetheart. Do you think it's a girl?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I do. I hope I have a girl cousin too."**

**Karlee smiled. "I hope you do. I bet Stephen will be happy if he got a boy cousin if he can't have a baby brother."**

**Paislee giggled and agreed. "I know. I think you're right. He might need one."**

**Karlee laughed. "You know he loves you right?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I do. Auntie Karlee, I can see him being overprotective of me and our sister."**

**Karlee burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I can see that too, Sweetie. Can you do me a flavor, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, I can!"**

**Karlee smiled. "Okay, be good for Mommy and Daddy until we see you at Christmas, okay, Sweetie?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay!"**

**Karlee smiled again. "Let me talk to Mommy."**

**Paislee passed her mother's phone back to her. "We'll see you at Christmas, Kar. Thanks for calling."**

**Karlee smiled. "Anytime, Sis. See you."  
Bailey nodded. "Bye." She pressed end on her phone and smiled at her husband. "We'll her at Christmas."**

**Cody smiled at her. "Karlee?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Cody."**

**Paislee looked at Cody. "Daddy, is my middle name Karlee?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yes, Sweetie. We decided to give your Aunt Karlee's name as your middle name."**

**Paislee giggled. "Yay! I may be one, but my full name is Paislee Karlee Martin?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Yes, Pais."**

**Paislee giggled. "Cool!"**

**Later that night around 6:00pm, Zack and Maya came over and had their suitcases and carry-on bags for the trip. Cody, Bailey, Stephen and Paislee were all packed and they put the suitcases by the door and they sat down to eat. Cody made a nice dinner for them, and very healthy for Bailey and Maya. After they all had eaten, Kurt and Victoria came over to pick them up and they all headed to the airport.**

**Miami, Florida: South Beach:**

**After a few hours on the plane and an hour drive, they finally arrived at Kurt and Victoria's condo. They all walked inside and Cody and Zack looked at their dad.**

"**Woah! Dad, you live here?"**

**Kurt laughed. "Yes, I do." He wrapped his around Victoria. "We both do."**

**Victoria laughed too. "We have plenty of room for our grandchildren." She looked at Cody and Bailey. "Do you guys want to take the second largest room? It has plenty of room for the four of you in there."**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, we can do that."**

**Zack looked at his father. "Maya and I can take one of the small rooms I guess. It's just the two of us."**

**Kurt nodded. "Okay. Sounds good!"**

**Victoria smiled. "We'll let you unpack and then we can take a walk around Miami."**

**Cody, Bailey, Maya and Zack all nodded.**

**They all knew they would have amazing time away with Kurt and Victoria and some fun in South Beach.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Okay chapter 3 was giving me a hard time yesterday, and I was a mess! It was so hard and man it took a long time! I hope you guys like the names of the babies.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx **


	5. Suite Life In Maimi Part 2

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 5:**

**AN: Okay, I'm going to write another chapter today too. I'm glad you guys love the names. They won't decide the names until the girls are 20 weeks pregnant. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! R&R! And Enjoy!**

**The next day, it was Saturday, November, 9****th****, 2013, and it was 8 in the morning when Cody opened his eyes and he had Bailey in his arms and she was still asleep. Paislee and Stephen were sleeping as well. He slowly got up, didn't wake up Bailey, Stephen or Paislee. Walking out of the bedroom, changed and he walked into the kitchen and saw Victoria drinking a cup of coffee. Cody smiled at her.**

"**Good morning, Victoria."**

**Victoria looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, Cody. Are Bailey, Paislee and Stephen still asleep?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. Bailey needs her sleep now."**

**Victoria laughed. "Yeah, she and Maya do need their sleep. They are only 4 months-15 weeks pregnant. Bailey looks so good for caring for Stephen and Paislee and pregnant."**

**Cody sat across from her with a cup of tea. "Very true. Bailey's cravings haven't been this bad. All she wants right now is a chocolate milkshake, rice cakes and ribs…"**

**Victoria burst laughing. "Ribs? Are you serious?"**

**Cody nodded. "Uh huh! I'm serious. She loves her milkshakes…"**

**Victoria laughed again. "I can see Paislee is very excited."**

**Cody smiled. "She is. She's hoping for a baby sister."**

**Victoria smiled. "What about Stephen?"**

**Cody sighed. "He's excited, but he will somehow get very overprotective if we have another girl. Sometimes, I feel like he's not so excited as much as we are."**

**Victoria sighed. "Well, he is only one, Cody. He will get used the idea."**

**Cody nodded. "I hope so. I'll talk to him when we all go the beach."**

**Victoria nodded. "Good idea."**

**Bailey walked into the kitchen, leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good morning…"**

**Cody smiled. "Good morning, Bails." He kissed her back. "Are the kids up?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No. They are still fast asleep."**

**Zack came into the room soon after with Stephen and Paislee. "The kiddos are up and are hungry…"**

**Cody laughed. "You guys hungry?"**

**Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, Daddy."**

**Stephen nodded as well. "Yeah, I am!"**

**Bailey giggled. "You know what I'm kinda hungry too…"**

**Victoria laughed. "Alright, Cody, you make Stephen and Paislee's breakfast, I'll make Bailey's." She looked at Bailey. "Are you fine with that?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Nope. I'm fine with it."**

**Zack smiled. "I can make mine and Maya's. She loves her omelets just right…"**

**Cody laughed. "Oh, Bailey is the same with hers, Zack."**

**Bailey rolled her eyes. "You know I can hear you!"**

**Cody smiled. "Sorry, Bails."**

**Bailey shook her head. "Yeah, I know…"**

**Maya yawned as she came into the room. "Good morning…"**

**Paislee hugged her legs. "Good morning, Auntie Maya."**

**Maya giggled as she picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Pais. How did you sleep?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Good!"**

**Victoria looked at Zaya, Cailey, Stephen and Paislee. "Kurt said that he should be able to meet us on the beach later. He had to get something done."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay."**

**Paislee giggled. "Uncle Zack?"**

**Zack smiled at his niece. "Yeah, Baby?"**

**Paislee smiled. "Can we make sand castles?"**

**Zack nodded his head. "Of course." He looked at his brother. "Contest who can make the best sand castle?"**

**Cody nodded. "You're on!"**

**Stephen looked at his father. "Daddy?"**

**Cody looked at his son. "Yes?"**

**Stephen smiled. "We're going to do good right?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. But first, we have to eat a good breakfast guys…"**

**Maya laughed as she rubbed her stomach. "I think I'm really getting hungry. Carrying twins makes you feed three…" She glared at Zack. "You know I really hate you…"**

**Zack just looked at her and mumbled. "Uh…" He looked at Cody. "...Cover their ears please…"**

**Cody and Bailey both covered their children's ears and Maya just groaned. "I seriously hate you doing this to me! One baby I would be fine with, but no, I have to twins! You are such an asshole!" She breathed deeply. "Zack?"**

**Zack nodded as he put his hands up. "You can yell at me. Just get it all out now and if you want to hurt me, good ahead do it, I can handle it."**

**Maya just shook her head. "No. Zack, I have to say that I'm sorry…"**

**Zack nodded. "I know, Babe." He looked at his brother and sister in-law. "You can uncover their ears now…" He pulled Maya in his arms and smiled and kissed her. "You're having twins; I see why you're getting so emotions through your body."**

**Maya nodded. "I know." She kissed him. "I love you…"**

**Zack smiled. "I love you too."**

**After they all had eaten, they got into their swimsuits and headed to the beach. When they got to the beach, the girls began to tan while the boys took Stephen and Paislee were in the water.**

**Paislee giggled as Zack spun her around in the water. "Uncle Zack!"**

**Zack laughed. "Are you having fun, Pais?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Yeah!"**

**Cody smiled at Stephen. "You want me to do the same, Buddy?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yes please, Daddy!"**

**Cody nodded and began to spin his son around in the water.**

**Meanwhile, Bailey and Maya were tanning and Maya looked at Bailey.**

"**Bailey, I can't believe we're having three kids on the way."**

**Bailey smiled. "I know right. You're having twins and I'm having one baby. I really hope it's a girl."**

**Maya laughed. "Why?"**

**Bailey giggled. "I don't know. I just feel like I'm having a baby girl."**

**Maya laughed. "You know Cody will be freaking out later right?"**

**Bailey giggled. "I know that, Maya. I know he can handle it. It shouldn't be that hard having two daughters."**

**Maya giggled as she rubbed her stomach. "I'm going to have to wish Zack luck if we have a daughter."**

**Bailey giggled too. "I won't be so surprised if you guys had a son and he was like Zack."**

**Maya shook her head. "Oh hell no! I won't need a mini Zack!"**

**Bailey burst out laughing. "I can somehow tell he won't, Maya. He will be himself and he is your son."**

**Maya smiled. "Thanks, Bails."**

**Bailey giggled. "Anytime."**

**Victoria joined them soon after. "You guys relaxed?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah. I'm so relaxed now."**

**Maya smiled. "Me too, I need this week, Victoria."**

**Victoria smiled too. "I'm glad. I'm happy you guys could come down here."**

**Bailey smiled. "We are too."**

**Paislee ran over to her mother. "Mommy! Uncle Zack and I beat Daddy and Stevie!"**

**Stephen looked at his sister. "No, we beat you!"**

**Paislee gave her brother a look. "No, you didn't!"**

**Cody laughed. "Alright, you two that's enough."**

**Paislee sighed. "Sorry Daddy."**

**Cody kissed her cheek. "It's alright, Baby."**

**Stephen looked at his mother. "Mommy, when can we know what we're having a baby brother or sister?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Five more weeks to go, Steph."**

**Stephen sighed. "Awww!"**

**Bailey laughed. "I'm sorry, Steph."**

**Maya smiled. "Steph, Honey, if you end up having a sister, I might have boy…"**

**Stephen sighed. "Can you?"**

**Maya laughed. "I'll try, Baby."**

**Stephen giggled and clapped his hands. "Yay!"**

**Kurt came over and smiled. "Sorry guys. I had a lot to do."**

**Cody nodded. "It's okay, Dad. We have been having a good time."**

**Kurt laughed. "I'm glad."**

**Victoria looked at the couples and Cailey's twins. "You guys think you can come down more often?"**

**Bailey looked at Cody. "We can try. I mean we might be a while because of the new babies coming soon…"**

**Victoria nodded in agreement. "I know that. Kurt and I can come up when you guys are in labor. We promise."**

**Maya smiled. "That sounds so amazing!"**

**The weeks in Miami were fun and relaxing, but Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, Stephen and Paislee knew that they had to leave soon. As much fun they had, the couples and twins had to head back to Boston and get ready for three new babies who are coming in a few months. They promised they would see them soon. Maybe Thanksgiving and for Christmas if they all wanted to head back to Kettlecorn together and celebrate there. Cody and Bailey knew they would be going, so a few more people would be amazing to bring into the New Year as a family.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I stated this chapter yesterday night, but couldn't update until now. Sorry. I got really busy this afternoon and I mean really busy. Anyways, I might start the next chapter today, and if not because I'm so tired, I'll start writing tomorrow when I get home from summer school and work. I get home around 1:30 or so yeah…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	6. What Are We Having And Baaby Names

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter Six:**

**AN: Hiiii! So, I didn't begin to write this chapter until 2:12pm. Lol, I live in NY. If any of you live in NY let me know! I want to hear your amazing times here. :) Enough about me, I'm on to chapter 6. Finally, okay, anyways like I said before, the chapter names might be the same names. So all I have to say is….R&R and please enjoy! I love your thoughts and ideas by the way. Shot out to Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp, her stories are awesome! So, pop over to her page as well! :) I'll shut up now.**

**AN2: OMG I forgot I have a dentist appointment tomorrow so I have a day off! Yay! That means I can write another chapter you! Question: "How do you think the girls should have the kids: Natural or C-section? Doesn't matter to me! **

**Five Weeks Later:**

**Wednesday, December, 18****th****, 2013:**

**Massachusetts General Hospital:**

**Time: 4:00pm:**

**Five weeks went by fast as Thanksgiving came and gone, Christmas was around the corner, so Bailey and Cody and Zack and Maya went Christmas shopping for presents for each other and for Stephen and Paislee. Within the past weeks, both Bailey and Maya were cutting close to their 20****th**** week doctor's appointments. Paislee still wants her mother to have a girl. Stephen, well, he didn't know what he wanted. Not that he cared, he really does. There are pros and cons to both though. Pros to having two sisters: He can help them out with boyfriends, friends, heartbreaks, and so much more. Cons: Well, he would have to deal with them going crazy with clothes, make-up, showers, boyfriends and a lot more. Pros: Having a brother: Well, he would have fun with him, seeing scary movies later on, going out with their girlfriends and having fun. Cons: Having to share things with him, take him everywhere, well that might happen to Paislee too, so it's the same con. Anyways, he does want a brother though.**

**Today is their 20****th**** week appointment. Both are very excited, they can't wait to know the sex of their baby or babies. Bailey's appointment was first, so she and Cody headed into Dr. Adams's room and she was waiting for them. The same questions were asked, she knew the questions and she answered the same as well. After Dr. Adams spread gel over Bailey's stomach, she asked them a question.**

"**Do you guys want to know the sex?"**

**Cody looked at Bailey. "Do you want to know?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes."**

**Dr. Adams smiled as she looked at monitor. "Congratulations! It's a girl!"**

**Cody laughed. "Bails! We have another girl!"**

**Bailey smiled and nodded. "I know. I hope Stephen is okay with it."**

**Cody nodded. "He will, Bay. He just has to get used to it. It might be a while, but he can deal with it."**

**Bailey smiled. "You're right."**

**After their appointment, Zack and Maya waited until after they told them before going to their appointment.**

**Carey smiled at her youngest and her daughter in-law. "So….What am I buying? Blue or pink?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Pink. We're having a girl!"**

**Carey hugged them both. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing!"**

**Maya smiled. "I'm having another niece. Wow…"**

**Zack shook his head. "Dude! Great, you have to deal with double everything!"**

**Cody sighed. "Oh I know. They will be two years apart…" His eyes went wide. "Oh my God!"**

**Zack nodded and laughed at him. "Yep!"**

**Cody looked at his wife. "Bails, can I do this?"**

**Bailey burst out laughing. "Of course. I'll be there with it."**

**Cody sighed of relief. "Thank you God!"**

**Maya looked at her fiancé. "Zack, we have to go. Dr. Adams is waiting…"**

**Zack nodded. "Okay."**

**They walked into her room, and she asked the same questions and Maya answered a little bit differently, but the last question, they were dying to hear.**

"**Do you two want to know the sex of them?"**

**Zack looked at Maya. "Do you, Babe?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, I do."**

**Dr. Adams nodded. "Great!" She smiled as she looked at the monitor. "…First one is a girl!"**

**Maya got excited. "Oh my God! That's amazing!"**

**Zack sighed. "Please tell me the second one is a boy…"**

**Dr. Adams laughed. "Looks like you got you're wish, Zack. You're having a son too!"**

**Zack smiled. "Yes!"**

**Dr. Adams laughed. "You and Bailey can help each other with names if you need to…"**

**Maya nodded. "Good idea."**

**When they got to the waiting room, Stephen came over to his Aunt Maya. "Auntie Maya? Tell me you're having a boy!"**

**Maya laughed as she picked him up and had home on her lap. "I'm having a girl and a boy, Steph. Don't worry…"**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "Yay!"**

**Maya laughed. "I can see you're excited, Buddy…"**

**Stephen nodded. "I am!"**

**Carey smiled. "I'm going to have two grandsons and three granddaughters?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Yes…"**

**Carey kept smiling. "Do you guys have any names?"**

**Cody shook his head. "No. We have to look at names, Mom."**

**Carey nodded. "Okay…."**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse: 30 Minutes Later:**

**When Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey were sitting around, looking though their baby name books, they couldn't decide, they were all adorable. As Cailey was looking through their book, Cody looked at the name 'Macy'. He smiled. "Hey Bails?"**

**Bailey looked at him. "Yeah, Sweetie?"**

**Cody smiled. "What do you think of the name 'Macy'?"**

**Bailey smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I love it!" She showed him her idea for a name 'Michelle'.**

**Cody kept smiling. "I love it, Bails! Our daughter's name is going to be Macy Michelle Martin."**

**Zack smiled at his brother. "Ooo, I like that name, Bro!" He laughed. "We can always call her 'Mace'!"**

**Bailey and Maya agreed. "We like that nickname!"**

**Cody smiled at his brother and soon to be sister in-law. "What did you guys come up with for your twins?"**

**Maya smiled right back. "We decided for the girl, she'll be Cassidy Elizabeth Martin."**

**Bailey placed her hand on her heart. "Awww! Named after Mommy! How did you come up with that?"**

**Maya giggled. "It wasn't me, it was Zack. He decided to name his daughter after me!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, Zack, that's so sweet of you!"**

**Zack sighed and began laughing. "Well, you know…" He just had a big smile on his face. "She is my daughter after all. I love her mother and her, so I decided to name her after her mother…"**

**Bailey smiled at him. "That is so beautiful, Zack!"**

**Zack looked at her and nodded. "Thanks, Bails."**

**Cody sighed. "What about my nephew?"**

**Maya smiled again. "Bentley Bradin Martin…"**

**Cody and Bailey both awed. "Awww!"**

**Maya laughed. "We have the most beautiful children, they need beautiful names!"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, so far we have Stephen Zachary, Paislee Karlee, Macy Michelle, Cassidy Elizabeth and Bentley Bradin Martin." He smiled. "…Yep, they have the cutest names!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yeah, they do."**

**Paislee ran into the room and onto Cody's lap. "Hi!"**

**Maya giggled. "Hi Sweetheart, are you excited?"**

**Paislee nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I am! I'm going to have a little sister!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Do you like the name Macy Michelle, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yes, Mommy, I do."**

**Zack looked at Cody. "How's Stephen doing?"**

**Cody sighed. "Well, he was disappointed when he found he was getting a sister, but is doing much better, he's happy to see Bentley."**

**Paislee looked at Aunt Maya. "What's my girl cousin's name?"**

**Zack smiled at his niece. "Cassidy Elizabeth."**

**Paislee nodded. "I can be Pais and she can be Cass and my sister can be Mace!"**

**Cody laughed as he kissed her cheek. "Yes, they can."**

**Paislee giggled. "Yay!"**

**Bailey looked at her daughter. "Where's your brother, Sweetie?"**

**Stephen ran into the room. "I right here, Mommy!"**

**Bailey laughed. "You okay?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I guess having two sisters won't be that bad, I can deal with it."**

**Bailey smiled at her son. "That's good, Steph."**

**Stephen nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Cody laughed. "So, Zack, you and Maya will be married soon!"**

**Maya laughed too and blushed. "Yeah, we have 2 more weeks!"**

**Bailey smiled. "I can't believe you guys will be Mrs. Martin in 2 weeks, May."**

**Maya nodded. "I know! It's so unreal!"**

**Zack just looked at her. "Hey!"**

**Maya laughed at him. "Sorry, Zack…"**

**Zack sighed. "Yeah, yeah!"**

**Maya kissed his cheek. "You know I love you, Babe."**

**Zack smiled. "Good because I love you too…"**

**Bailey rubbed her stomach. "We are having three beautiful babies soon…"**

**Maya smiled. "I know I can't wait!"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: This took a while to write, so I'm posting it finally now. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is Christmas and then Zaya's wedding day! Yay!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	7. Holidays With Family

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter Seven:**

**AN: Hiiii! Okay, so I got a not nice review, now whoever you are, I don't care what the hell you think of the names, so if you don't like the baby names, you don't have to read this story. I don't need you and your mean reviews on my stories. I love the names!**

**Now to the people who love this story AND the kids…I love you! Okay, like I said, I have off today, I went to dentist and my teeth are as clean as my dog. Lol! Enough of me now, on to chapter 7! Oh yeah, I just realized that Cody and Bailey had Stephen and Paislee at 18, and when they were 5 months, they were 19, and then when they were 1, they were 20, now they are 21. Sorry, I meant to clear that up, but I didn't.**

**One Week Later:**

**Wednesday, December, 25****th****, 2013:**

**Kettlecorn, Kansas:**

**One week went by; Christmas was here again, everyone was very excited to head back to Kettlecorn again. Zack and Cody helped their wife's down and then Stephen and Paislee. Bailey and Maya are both 21 weeks pregnant. So, they have about not even 4 more months to go. Zack and Maya are getting married on New Year's Eve and at the Tipton, they are having Stephen and Paislee be their flower girl and ring bearer. Maya and Bailey held Paislee and Stephen's hands and all four of them headed inside while Clyde headed out to help the guys. When they got inside, Karlee was sitting at the table with Grammy.**

**She smiled at her sister, Maya, her niece and nephew. "Hey guys! Welcome back!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Sis. Nice to see you too…"**

**Karlee giggled. "I missed you too, Bails. You're looking good."**

**Bailey crossed her arms over to her stomach. "Oh, thanks, Kar."**

**Karlee laughed. "You're welcome…" She picked up her niece. "Hi Sweetie…"**

**Paislee giggled. "Hi!"**

**Karlee smiled. "You happy about Christmas, Sweetie?"**

**Paislee nodded and clapped her hands. "Yeah, Auntie Karlee!"**

**Stephen giggled at his mother. "Mommy?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yes, Sweetie?"**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "I can't wait to see my presents!"**

**Bailey laughed. "I know, Baby, but we have to wait until later, okay?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Okay!"**

**When Zack, Cody and Clyde walked inside, with all of their bags in their hands and Cody and Zack both carried their bags, Stephen and Paislee's and their wife's bags upstairs into their bedrooms. In Bailey's old bedroom, Cody was unpacking everything when Zack came into the room. "Hey Bro?"**

**Cody looked up at him. "Yeah?"**

**Zack sighed. "You think I'll be a good Dad?"**

**Cody nodded and gave him a look. "Yes. I do. Zack, why would you ask me that?"**

**Zack sighed. "I don't know…"**

**Cody smiled at him. "Zack, you helped me and Bailey raise Paislee and Stephen. You are a great uncle; no doubt, you'll be a good husband and father. Look at me, I'm a husband and I'll be a father again. I'll have 3 kids soon. You have two on the way…"**

**Zack smiled. "That is true, but what happens if I mess up?"**

**Cody laughed. "Dude, I don't think you will. Paislee loves you. In her mind, Uncle Zack is the greatest person and doesn't mess up."**

**Zack sighed. "But, she's one, Cody! She just says it to make me feel better. I love her as my own daughter, but you know, I don't want my daughter to think I want her to date bad boys because I was one in high school!"**

**Cody breathed deeply. "I'm going to say this once to you. Zack, yes, you were a bad boy, but look at you now. You grew out of it. She'll be smart; she'll want to find someone to love her and not a lot other girls." He sighed. "…I'm the same with my daughters. I don't want Paislee or Macy to date bad boys either. And if they do, we will get them through it. Okay?"**

**Zack nodded his head. "Okay. I guess you're right. Thanks for that, Codes."**

**Cody laughed. "You're welcome."**

**Paislee ran into the room. "Daddy?"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Princess?"**

**Paislee sat down on his lap. "Mommy fell asleep on me…"**

**Cody laughed. "She's just tired, Babygirl." He stood up, picked her up and Zack followed him. They walked back downstairs, and saw both of their wives asleep.**

**Eunice laughed. "They were tired. I told them they could take a nap."**

**Cody put Paislee down on the ground. "Bailey needs it. We're having three kids soon…"**

**Zack nodded. "I'm getting up earlier now so that I can get used to getting up early with the twins."**

**Eunice smiled. "That's a good plan, Zack."**

**After a while, Bailey's older sisters, Shelby, Payton, Scarlett and Briana and Broke were all arriving at the house and Maya and Bailey were still sleeping, so no one woke them up. Cody and Zack were sitting behind them with their heads on their shoulders. Karlee was taking care of Stephen and Paislee keeping them busy.**

**Grammy was sitting back in her rocking chair by the other couch near the twins and Karlee. She smiled at them.**

"**I hear you two are very excited about becoming a big brother and sister and cousins…"**

**Paislee nodded and whispered. "Yeah, we are, Grammy." She giggled. "My sister and I are going to have some fun times…"**

**Karlee laughed quietly. "Enjoy it while it lasts, Pais. You could love her and then the next thing; you could be fighting with her."**

**Paislee just gave her aunt a questionable look. "What do you mean?"**

**Karlee sighed. "Well, you are going to be her older sister. I'll give you an example. Okay, you're let's say around your teenage years and you're 16 and she's 14. The problem is that your boyfriend likes her and you don't know about it. Macy had tried to tell you, but you don't want to hear it. Your boyfriend tries to kiss her; she freaks out and tells you. But, you start fighting with her while she's trying to tell you what happened, you still don't listen. Later she tries again, and you believe her, you found out by your friend and you both hug and promise to tell each other anything; even if it will hurt you or her feelings. Does that make sense?"**

**Paislee shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't know, I'm one. I'll find it out when we get there I guess…"**

**Karlee nodded. "Good idea."**

**Meanwhile, the girls finally open their eyes, yawn and smile at their husbands. Cody smiled at her.**

"**Hey Sleepyhead, how did you sleep?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Really good, Honey. I feel much better. I needed that nap."**

**Maya rubbed her eyes. "I needed it too. I was exhausted."**

**Eunice laughed. "I remember those days. I'm glad you two are feeling much better, but I bet you are starving."**

**Bailey nodded. "I'm starving…"**

**Maya nodded. "Me too."**

**Eunice laughed. "Boys, do you want to help? You can stay where you are if you want…"**

**Cody looked at his wife. She shook her head.**

"**Bailey wants me to stay."**

**Maya shook her head at Zack.**

**Zack laughed. "Maya wants me to stay too…"**

**Eunice nodded. "Okay. I'm fine with that."**

**Both ladies layed their heads back on their shoulders.**

**Bailey smiled. "I heard Karlee talking to Paislee…"**

**Cody looked at her. "What did she say?"**

**Bailey laughed. "That is a good and a bad thing to have a little sister…"**

**Cody laughed too. "Yeah, it can be. But, they can't change each other; the only ones they can change are themselves."**

**Bailey nodded in agreement. "That's completely true. Plus, I'll be there to help and see if I can help them out with the boyfriend problems, the fights they might have and so much more."**

**Cody sighed. "What about me? Hello? I'm their father, aren't I? Do I have a say in this?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Of course you do. You are their father; of course you have a right to give your opinion on something."**

**Cody sighed. "Um…Like what?"**

**Clyde cut in as he spoke up. "Oh, Son there is so much…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Hello? I'm one of those daughters of yours!"**

**Clyde sighed. "I know. Can I just tell him one thing?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Fine…"**

**Clyde looked at his son in-law. "One of the things you and Zack can do is make sure the boyfriends they date are nice enough to them. I would have your daughters be friends with them first. Friend first is a good start because they can know things about them before dating them. It works out good…"**

**Cody nodded. "Good to know. I'll see if it works…"**

**Bailey looked at her husband. "It worked for us."**

**Maya smiled too. "And us…"**

**Later into the night, everyone began to open their presents, Eunice and Grammy gave Bailey and Maya presents for the new babies and Grammy gave Paislee her own bracelet. Needs to say, everyone loved their presents. But, the presents really didn't matter, what really mattered was being with each other as a family. The New Year was coming close, Zack and Maya told everyone about their wedding and everyone was excited for them.**

**Karlee smiled at her niece, Paislee. "Pais, remember what I told you, okay?"**

**Paislee nodded. "I will!"**

**Karlee kissed her cheek. "Be a good big sister to Macy for me."**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay."**

**Karlee smiled at her nephew. "And Steph, you be a good big brother to both Paislee and Macy. Do you promise?"**

**Stephen sighed. "Even if they drive me crazy later?"**

**Karlee laughed. "Yes."**

**Stephen nodded. "Okay…"**

**Karlee looked at Maya. "You'll be a great mother, Maya."**

**Maya smiled back at her. "Thank you, Karlee."**

**Zack hugged Karlee. "I'll take good care of her, Cassidy and Bentley…"**

**Karlee nodded. "You better do that, Zack."**

**Zack sighed and then smiled. "I will, I promise!"**

**Karlee smiled. "Okay…I believe you."**

**Soon Zack, Cody, Bailey, Maya, Paislee and Stephen headed back to the airport to head home for New Year's Eve and Zack and Maya's wedding. They knew this New Year will be much better, crazier and happier. Soon they were both home for the New Year and both got cozy on their living couches. And began thinking of Cassidy, Macy and Bentley, thinking how they will get through the rest of their lives. Yes, they can do it. Together as family and knowing whatever comes their way, they can deal with it.**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Later that night and after laying their children down to bed, both got cozy on their couch and Bailey looked at Cody.**

"**Merry Christmas, Cody…"**

**Cody leaned down and kissed her. "Merry Christmas to you too, Bails. I love you."**

**Bailey smiled. "I love you too…"**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment-Suite:**

**Meanwhile, at the Tipton, Zack and Maya were also on their couch and got cozy close to each other, Zack smiled at Maya.**

"**Merry Christmas, May. I love you…"**

**Maya smiled and kissed him passionately. "Merry Christmas to you too, Babe, I love you too…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: The New Year is coming for the Martin family. Zack and Maya's wedding is next! That one will be long as well, so I don't know when that will be up yet. Anyways, three new babies are coming real soon! Cassidy Elizabeth, Bentley Bradin and Macy Michelle! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	8. The Night Before Zaya's Wedding

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 8:**

**AN: Hey guys! Kelly here, okay I started this Friday night, I had a busy weekend, and I was a friend's house to have cake for her birthday and my best friend's graduation party. And amazing news! This chapter is for you Zaya lovers! Yes, Zack and Maya are finally getting married! There will be two Mrs. Martins soon! :) Tell me your thoughts and ideas if you have any. I love seeing and hearing your thoughts. I have everything planned out in my mind when Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Cassidy and Bentley and the rest of their kids are older. So, that season I can't wait for! All I have to say is…Enjoy and R&R! We meet Maya's parents!**

**Five Days Later:**

**Tuesday, December 31****st****, 2013:**

**At The Tipton:**

**Five days went by and it was now the day before Zack and Maya's wedding. Maya and Bailey are now 21 weeks pregnant-still five months along. It was around 10:00 in London's suite, yes London let the ladies use her penthouse since there wasn't many girls this time. Maya's parent's Leigh and Tony came to celebrate their daughter's wedding. In the room there were Maya, Bailey, Maddie, London, Addison, Leigh, Paislee and Emma and Carey and Victoria. Yes, Mr. Moseby and Miss Tutwiler were invited as well. The girls had done the same thing at Bailey's wedding, but they were talking about the soon to be babies.**

**Leigh Allison Bennett smiled at her daughter. "I can't believe you are getting married, Maya."**

**Maya smiled at her mother. "I know, Mom. I can't believe it either, but I'm very happy."**

**Bailey smiled at her soon to be sister in-law. "We're going to be sisters soon!"**

**Maya smiled back at her. "I know right!"**

**Maddie smiled at Bailey and Maya. "Bailey, you're a mother, but you'll be a mother again and Maya, you are going to be a mother soon."**

**Maya nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah, I'm having twins…"**

**Bailey giggled. "I'm having just one baby this time."**

**Carey laughed. "I'm going to have 5 grandchildren now."**

**Leigh smiled at Carey. "I'm so glad I'm having 2 new grandchildren, a boy and a girl!"**

**London smiled. "Hey Maya?"**

**Maya looked at London. "Do you want a baby shower after you get back from your wedding?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, I would love that…"**

**London clapped her hands. "Awesome!"**

**Maddie laughed. "I just can't take this in…" She looked at Maya. "Zack is getting married and he's going to be a father in four months…"**

**Paislee ran over to her mother. "Mommy, I'm getting tired…"**

**Bailey slowly got up from the couch. "Okay, Sweetie. Come on…" She picked up her daughter and carried her to her and Paislee's room and layed her down in her bed. "Goodnight, Babygirl. I'll see you in the morning okay?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay…"**

**Bailey kissed her forehead and headed back to the main bedroom. "Okay, she's asleep."**

**Carey smiled again. "She must be really tired."**

**Bailey laughed as she sat down on the couch. "Yeah, so am I…"**

**Maya sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "So am I! I think Zack would have to stave my legs once I'm eight months pregnant…"**

**Bailey burst out laughing. "Cody had to do that to me when I was pregnant with Stephen and Paislee. He said he would do that when I was 35 weeks pregnant and all the way right before I went into labor."**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh God Jesus! Are you kidding me?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No. Not kidding."**

**London looked at Bailey. "Have you and Cody had sex while you were pregnant?"**

**Bailey just blushed. "Um…" She laughed. "Yeah. Once and a while. We would, but we would be careful. I mean the first time; he was actually very scared he would hurt me and or the twins…"**

**Carey sighed. "Wow. See I told you that he was very overprotective of you and them and the baby."**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, he is, but I love him for it."**

**Maddie laughed. "Do you think he will be overprotective of Paislee and Macy?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yes. I do. I believe he will be very overprotective of them, but that means he loves them so much."**

**Carey smiled. "He does love them and you, Bailey."**

**London smiled again. "I can tell that Paislee and Macy will be very close…"**

**Bailey rubbed her stomach again. "Paislee is very excited about becoming a big sister, so I do believe she and Macy will be very close."**

**Maya sighed. "I just can't believe I'm getting married…"**

**Bailey layed her hand on her soon be sister in-law's shoulder. "Are you nervous?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. I am. But I love Zack. I love him like crazy. He loves Cassidy and Bentley."**

**Bailey nodded. "The same with Cody."**

**Maya yawned a bit. "I'm getting exhausted. Can I go to sleep now?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Me too, I'm so tired…"**

**Carey, Leigh, Maddie and London, Addison and Emma all agreed. "You two go ahead and go sleep."**

**Both ladies headed into their bedrooms and headed to bed.**

**With the boys, Zack, Cody, Stephen, Woody, Mr. Moseby and Tony and Kurt were all in Zack's suite, it was the same time as the girls, but Maya and Bailey were asleep.**

**Kurt smiled at her oldest. "So, Cody is married and now Zack is getting married."**

**Tony Bennett smiled. "Zack, look I know you will be a good husband and father. You love Maya, Cassidy and Bentley so much right?"**

**Zack nodded. "Of course I do. I can't wait to be her husband and a father in the next 4 months. I swear I feel like I just found out she was pregnant, now she's 4 months away."**

**Tony nodded. "That's good to hear, Zack. I'm happy for you. I can believe that."**

**Zack smiled. "Thank you."**

**Tony nodded and smiled at him. "You're very welcome."**

**Zack looked at his brother. "Bro, how's married life for you?"**

**Cody sighed. "Well, Zack, it's very hard to explain I mean every couple's marriage is different. Bailey and my marriage is very amazing because we married our best friend. She's my best friend, I'm hers. We love each other. We love our children, we're parents together, and we care about our children so much that we would do anything for them. Zack, I believe your marriage with Maya will be as loving as you want it to be."**

**Zack nodded. "Well, that helps me. Thanks."**

**Cody nodded and smiled at him. "You're welcome."**

**Woody looked at his best friends. "I can't take this in…" He smiled. "You guys are 21 now, Cody and Bailey are married, have two kids and another one on the way, Zack and Maya are getting married and have 2 kids on the way…"**

**Kurt laughed. "I'm glad for you boys. My grandchildren will be very happy and will have a good life with parents like you."**

**Cody and Zack smiled at their father. "Thank you, Dad."**

**Kurt smiled back. "You're very welcome."**

**Tony looked at Zack and Cody. "So, the girls are going to be due on the same day?"**

**Cody shrugged his shoulders. "Macy, Cassidy and Bentley could be born on the same day, but we don't know."**

**Mr. Moseby looked at Zack and Cody. "Are you guys taking them to Seven Seas High on the S.S Tipton in 13 years?"**

**The twin's eyes were wide. "There is another S.S Tipton?!"**

**Mr. Moseby laughed. "Yes. I hope you can bring your kids there…" His eyes went wide. "Oh goodness…Did I tell you that?"**

**Zack nodded and burst out laughing. "Yes. Yes, you did! And I'm so bringing my kids there!"**

**Cody laughed too. "So am I. I think Bailey would be fine with it."**

**An hour of talking, the boys called it a night, and Cody tucked Stephen in his bed. "Goodnight, Buddy. I love you. See you in the morning…"**

**Stephen yawned and got comfortable. "Okay. I love you, Daddy."**

**Cody smiled at his son. "I love you too, Buddy."**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Okay, I finally can update! Yay, also I have Cailey and Zaya's kid's names now. Oh yeah, Zaya are actually going to have 6 instead of five. Tell me your thoughts about the names. Tell me I also got idea from keerthana13 and that Bentley should be like Zack and I think I'd like that idea. So thank you for your idea. He isn't going to be their only son though. I'm going to tell you the names now.**

**Cailey's Kids:**

**1: Stephen Zachary**

**2: Paislee Karlee**

**3: Macy Michelle**

**4: Charles Andrew**

**5: Abigail Kaylee**

**6: Meaghan Marie**

**7: Jamie Aubree**

**Zaya's Kids:**

**1: Cassidy Elizabeth**

**2: Bentley Bradin**

**3: Allison Leigh**

**4: Aiden Michael**

**5: Nicole Kimberlee**

**6: Dylan Thomas**

**I hope you love the names!**

**I'll update as soon as I can. I don't know when that will be because Zaya's wedding is going to be the wedding and reception put together. So, it will be really long.**

**I love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	9. Zaya's Wedding and Repection

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter Nine:**

**AN: Hiiii guys! Chapter nine is here! Zaya is getting married! This one is maybe or might be the longest chapter I have done in both stories. My pool is finally up so I'll be in the pool for a bit before I write and update a chapter for you. Sorry it took so long lol. Again, this chapter is both the wedding and reception. Sooo…R&R and enjoy this chapter! And if any of you have a problem with the kids' names I don't care it's your problem, not mine, and I have no problem with blocking you if you have something bad to say.**

**The next night was New Year's Eve, everything was set, and the ballroom is all ready for the wedding. The ladies got their hair, nails and toes done, while the guys got their haircuts. Maya's dress was beautiful. She picked a similar dress as Bailey. Her dress was lacy, short in the front, long in the back with a skirt. The top was lacy as well, with three diamonds and the middle of the dress was all just white. Her hair was all curls with it up in a bun and some of her hair down in the front and back. The veil was just lace; it was long enough that it went all to the way down her back. Bailey's dress, of course was light pink, with Paislee's dress a light purple. The rest of the girls were blue, Stephen, Cody, and Zack were all white as well. Around 7pm, the wedding begun, the families were all seated; Zack and Cody were standing by Mr. Moseby. Yes, Zack and Maya asked him to be the priest. Of course, Mr. Moseby couldn't say no, so he agreed. And of course, they had Stephen and Paislee as the ring bearer and flower girl. Soon, Bailey, London and Maddie all came down the aisle, or something like an aisle. Bailey went first, then London and then Maddie. Bailey stood on the right and Cody and Zack on his left. Soon after that, Stephen and Paislee headed down the aisle, with Paislee throwing flowers like she did at her parents wedding. After Stephen and Paislee were done, Maya and her father, Tony were at the end of the aisle. Zack and Maya smiled at each other. After Tony and Maya reached the end of the aisle, Mr. Moseby spoke up.**

"**Who gives this woman to marry this man?"**

**Tony smiled. "I do." He gave Maya's hand to Zack; he kissed Maya's cheek and then sat down next to Leigh.**

**Mr. Moseby spoke up again and smiled. "Welcome to the wedding of Zachary Thomas Martin and Maya Elizabeth Bennett. As you can you see, they are an aunt and uncle, and are expecting along with Cody and his wife, Bailey. Both are now 21 weeks pregnant and Zack and Maya are having twins, a boy and a girl, with Cody and Bailey are having a girl. Anyways, today they want to make their love deeper, and spend the rest of their lives together as a family. They have been together for the past three years now, and I'm proud of them. Even Zack, you see when Zack was a kid, he wasn't the greatest kid in school, but now he's grown up fast, all four of them are now in college and now Zack and Maya are getting married." He smiled again. "Now take each other's hands in our own…"**

**Maya past her bouquet to Bailey. **

"**Zack, would you like to go first with the vows?"**

**Zack nodded as he took Maya's hands into his. "Maya, I want to say that you mean everything to me. That I love you. After today, we are a family, just me, you, Cassidy and Bentley. Many things had changed me, you of course, with our babies and Paislee, Stephen and Macy. When Stephen and Paislee were born, I was very happy, I was an uncle, but now that our own babies are coming in four months. Now I can't wait for that. We will be good parents, like we are good aunt and uncle to Stephen and Paislee. Look, May, I know you will be a good mother and wife to me. Like, I said, I love you. I'll always love you." He smiled at her. "I can't wait to start a family with you, be with you for a long time and so much more…"**

**Mr. Moseby smiled. "Maya?"**

**Maya knew she had tears in her eyes, so she wiped them away before speaking up. "Zack, you always had me smiling. I can't wait to meet our children and our new niece, Macy. Soon we will be parents ourselves, and I can tell that you will be a good father because you are an amazing uncle to Stephen and Paislee. Bentley and Cassidy will be very grateful for you as a father." She smiled at him. "One day, we are going to parents, so yes, we might fight over the littlest things, but remember how much I love you."**

**Mr. Moseby smiled. "Rings please…"**

**Stephen handed him the rings and Mr. Moseby smiled. "These rings are a symbol of your love and happiness." He smiled at Zack. "Zack, place this ring on her left ring finger and say this ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."**

**Zack nodded as he placed the ring o her finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."**

**Mr. Moseby smiled again. "Maya, place this ring on Zack's ring finger and say the same was well."**

**Maya nodded and placed the ring on his left ring finger as she smiled. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you and only you."**

**Mr. Moseby smiled at Zack. He couldn't believe he was about to say it, but he did. "I now pounce you husband and wife…" He smiled at Zack. "Zack, you may now kiss you're bride…"**

**Zack smiled and nodded. "You don't have to tell me that again!" He smiled as he kissed Maya passionately.**

**After Zack and Maya did pull away, Mr. Moseby smiled again.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, I now pounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**The families stood up and clapped.**

**Zack and Maya both walked down and smiled. Both got to the end and Zack picked up Maya just like Cody did, not even a few months ago. He smiled at her and kissed her again. "I love you…"**

**Maya smiled. "I love you too…"**

**After the wedding, everyone moved to the biggest ballroom for the reception, and Zack and Maya were taken away to get pictures done, while their families and friends were getting seated in the ballroom. After pictures were finally done, they headed to the bigger ballroom, everyone was sitting in their seats and Cody took the microphone.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my pleasure to announce my brother and sister in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Zack and Maya both came into the room in arm with each other. Maya didn't have to change, but she didn't have the veil. Everyone took their seats and Zack and Maya sat down at their table and then Cody smiled at them.**

"**Hi everyone, I'm Cody, Zack's twin brother. Right now I'm so proud of my brother and Maya. We both have our wife's expecting. Zack and Maya have known each other for three years now. Oh, I remember when Zack told me how much he loved her. Today they had made their love a lot deeper. Zack, I believe will be a good father to his twins. With his niece, my daughter, Paislee and his nephew, my son, Stephen, he helped both me and Bailey out along with his new wife. Now things have gotten harder, but we will always be there for each other. Zack, what I think I want to see you do is love, care and listen to her. And understand what she means because that can help you out a lot…" Cody smiled. "Bailey and I are married, so having a sister is amazing. Maya, you are like a sister to me, now you are finally my sister." He smiled. "So, Bro, Sis, before I have to hand the microphone to my beautiful wife, I have to say whenever you have a fight with her, do not go to bed mad at each other, talk to each other and then your life of marriage will be amazing…Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. "Cheers!"**

**He handed the microphone to Bailey and Bailey's maid of honor speech was similar, she smiled. "Hi everyone, I'm Bailey, Cody's wife. Now Zack and Maya have been together for three years now and I'm excited that I'm going to have a nephew and a niece soon. Maya, I remember when you were at my and Cody's wedding a few months ago. Sis, yes, Paislee is a big girl now. She has me, you and her grandmothers. Now you think Stephen is going to end up like Zack, re think that, girl. Bentley might end up like him instead."**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Bailey laughed as well. "…And Maya, if he does, tell me please, and we will teach him how to change his ways because I am not having both my son and nephew end up like my brother in-law." She laughed and smiled. "…Okay enough of my son and daughter; I want to talk about you two. Oh my God, it's been so long and now you guys are married. First things I want to start with that you guys love each other. I can't wait to see my niece and nephew grow up with parents like you. Cody and I both know that you guys love your children and love our children as well. Whenever you do get into a fight, make up and love each other. Our kids will be smart if you want them to be, and whenever you need me or Cody call us. We love you guys and will love your children…Cheers to Mr. and Mrs. Martin!"**

**Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. "Cheers!"**

**Soon after the maid of honor and best man speeches, Zack and Maya danced with each other. They danced for a bit and enjoyed being married for the past two hours. Tony and Carey came over and began dancing with their child.**

**After Maya, Tony, Carey and Zack danced; Maya, Bailey, Leigh and Carey and with Paislee all talked and laughed, Leigh smiled at Carey.**

"**Well, you are both married now…"**

**Maya smiled again. "Yeah, the reception ends at 10pm because Paislee and Stephen need to go to bed and Bailey and I are both pregnant so we get exhausted very easily now."**

**Carey smiled. "That is very true, Maya. Good thinking."**

**Maya laughed. "Thank you, Carey."**

**Carey smiled at her daughter in-law. "You're welcome."**

**Leigh smiled at Bailey. "You and Cody have Stephen and Paislee and are expecting another baby girl and you have been married for 5 months now."**

**Bailey smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Correct. We graduate next year and well, I'm excited to graduate."**

**Leigh smiled and laughed. "Maya, I hear that you and Zack help Cody and Bailey out."**

**Maya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we do. Stephen and Paislee love hanging with us and Stephen is very excited about Bentley."**

**Carey laughed too. "Of course he is, Maya. He's going to an only boy for a while."**

**Maya kept laughing. "He might. But he might have a brother…" She looked at Bailey. "He's getting a brother soon right?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Not now! Let me have Macy first!"**

**Maya nodded. "Okay…"**

**An hour later, everyone began to have dinner. Everyone had something different, Cody and Bailey were sitting down with Stephen and Paislee. Paislee giggled at her father.**

"**Daddy?"**

**Cody smiled at Paislee. 'Yes, Princess?"**

**Paislee giggled. "I'm having fun…"**

**Bailey laughed. "Me too, Sweetheart."**

**Paislee looked at her mother. "Mommy, I can't wait to see the baby…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Me either, Baby. I won't have her for another four months, Sweetie…"**

**Paislee nodded. "Awww!"**

**Bailey smiled at her daughter. "Sorry, Pais."**

**Stephen looked at his father. "Will I get my brother someday?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Steph, yes, but not now, okay? I have to have Mace first."**

**Cody rubbed Stephen's back. "It will be okay, Buddy. We will hang out more then…"**

**Stephen grinned. "With Uncle Zack and Bentley?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, I guess…"**

**After everyone had eaten, there was more dancing, Zack and Maya were dancing together and Cody and Bailey were dancing with their children. Around nine-thirty, the cake was taken out, Zack and Maya both cut the cake together, and then they let the professionals take over. The cake was six layer brownie cake. Everyone enjoyed the cake and it was really good. After they had the cake, Maya got ready to throw her bouquet. The single ladies all got out on the dance floor and Maya put it over her shoulder and the ladies got ready for her to throw it over her shoulder. Soon she did, Bailey and Maddie had to fight over it but Maddie let her have it. After Maya, it was Zack's turn. Maya sat down on a chair, he got down on one knee and began sliding it down her leg as he was doing it though, and he got a lot of catcalls. After he throws it, Cody caught it and then Bailey and Cody danced together.**

**Later into the night, the reception ended and Zack and Maya headed into the honeymoon suite and everyone headed to their suites. When Zack and Maya got to the honeymoon suite, Zack opened the door and turned to his wife and smiled at her.**

"**Welcome to the honeymoon suite, May…" He picked her up into his arms and carried her inside and kicked the door closed.**

**Maya smiled. "I love you…"**

**Zack grinned. "I love you too…"**

**And for the rest of the night, they made love and knew their marriage would be strong with their children, Cassidy and Bentley coming soon. They would go to Miami for their honeymoon and after they would head back home and get ready for Bentley and Cassidy.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Zaya is married! Yay! Again sorry it took a long time. But I did have the wedding and reception in one chapter. Lol.**

**I hope you loved it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	10. When We Find Out About Maya's Past

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 10: **

**AN1: Hey guys Kelly here again lol to give you chapter 10! :) I needed some help from Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp to come with this chapter and I have to thank you for that. So thank you so much girl. :) Her story Runway is my favorite story right now lol I'm in LOVE with it. You guys have to check it out! Anyways…R&R and enjoy!**

**And we get to into Maya's past and secrets…**

**Tuesday, January, 14****th****, 2014:**

**At Maya and Zack's New Apparent:**

**Time: 12:00pm:**

**It was a week after Zack and Maya's honeymoon and they had an amazing time in Miami, Florida. They went out to dinner and went to the beach every day. They just moved into their apartment just three days ago and Maya was home alone, cleaning the house after having lunch. Having twins, she got hungry very easily and getting tired. The apartment was a three bedroom, two bathroom, home office, large dining room, living room and kitchen all layed out put together. Zack and Maya have the nursery was painted blue and pink, two dressers, two closets, changing table, two rocking chair and they have many clothes and two high chairs, bassinet and swings, carriers, car seats and diapers. So really they are ready, but London wants to have a baby shower for Maya in a few weeks. While Zack was at work, Maya was home when there was a knock on the door, putting down the mop, she headed over and thinking was Maddie, London or Bailey, she opened the door, finding her ex-boyfriend, Kevin Benson was standing there. She just couldn't believe it was standing there, he knew where she moved to? How? Why? Who told him where she moved? Maya just groaned. She hasn't seen him since freshmen year of high school. And lots of memories were going through her head. Not ones she needed at the moment.**

"**Kevin? What are you doing here?"**

**Kevin smiled at her. "Maya, I was looking for you ever since we broke up…"**

**Maya sighed. "We broke up in freshmen year! Yes, we were together for a little while, but we broke up, okay? I have damn feeling for you!"**

**Kevin just looked at her. "You don't have feeling for me? Why? What did I do?"**

**Maya crossed her arms; she was getting annoyed by now. He wasn't buying a clue yet. "One, you cheated on me with Taylor, the cheerleader! Two, after that happened, I went to Seven Seas High School on the S.S. Tipton for my senior year and three, I moved on with my life, Kevin! I'm married and I have two kids on the way! Now if you excuse me, I have a lot to do!" She sighed as she thought. "I'm telling him the other reason why because I'm scared…He doesn't need to know right now…"**

**Kevin was shocked. He couldn't believe it, his first love moved on, he sighed. "You're married? With fuckin twins on the way?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. Now if you mind leaving my apartment and don't come back please?"**

**Kevin nodded. "Whatever, Maya. Have a good fucked life…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "What did you just say to me?"**

**Kevin walked away and sighed. "Whatever! Goodbye!"**

**Maya closed the door and sighed. "Great…" She sat down on the couch and breathed deeply. She went to her cell phone and called Bailey. "Bailey? Can I come over? I need to talk to you!"**

**Bailey nodded. "Sure, I just put Paislee and Stephen down in their cribs. They fell asleep…"**

**Maya sighed and nodded her head. "Is Cody home?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No. He's at work…"**

**Twenty minutes later, Maya knocked on Cailey's townhouse's front door. Bailey opened the door.**

"**Maya? Are you okay?"**

**Maya shook her head. "No. I have a big problem!"**

**Bailey sighed. "What's wrong, Maya?"**

**Maya sat down the couch and breathed deeply. "Bails, I never told Zack this, but my ex-boyfriend, Kevin cheated on me, I told him that he didn't tell me that he wanted to break up with me. But, I just saw him twenty minutes ago! He knows where we live!" She sighed. "And Zack doesn't know anything about my past…"**

**Bailey nodded and understood. "Okay, I understand your problem. You never told him you're past?"**

**Maya shook her head. "No, I'm scared…" She sighed. "…The other reason, I broke up or we broke up is because…" She couldn't say it because she broke down into tears. "…He raped me and beat me…"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "What?! Oh my God! Maya, I'm sorry…"**

**Maya nodded her head; she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before she said the next few words. "…I had a baby, Bails. I was only 15 and I gave her up to my Mom's best friend and well, I could never tell him…"**

**Bailey's eyes filled with tears and she covered her mouth in shock. "Oh my God! I never knew that!"**

**Maya sighed. "Nobody knew expect for my parents…" She wiped her eyes again. "Kevin doesn't know he has a daughter."**

**Bailey hugged her sister in-law. "What's her name?"**

**Maya gave a small smile. "Savannah Neveah Reichmann. She's now 6 years old and has three other siblings from Sarah's family."**

**Bailey tightly hugged her. "Awww. When he came to see you, she came back into her mind?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, she did. Bails, she was so beautiful. I knew I had to give her up to Sarah. If not, I would never would've met Zack. Look, you can't tell Cody this. I have to tell Zack first…" She sighed again. "I only saw her twice in her life, I get pictures every month and she sent me videos of her walking and talking. Her mother, Sarah is my Mom's best friend. So, I got to visit a lot more, but school kept me away." She sighed. "They just moved here two months ago..."**

**Bailey nodded. "Awww, May. That's so sad…"**

**Maya nodded again. "I know, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't take care of her on my own. I was only 15 years old! We broke up before I found out and then I moved to a different school after finding out I was pregnant."**

**Bailey rubbed her back. "Shh, calm down. I'm sure you meant well. Thanks to you, Savannah has one amazing life."**

**Maya nodded. "You're right…"**

**Bailey looked at her again. "When is her birthday?"**

**Maya smiled a bit. "May, 11****th****, 2007. She looks a lot like me."**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww! Hey, she was born the day we graduated."**

**Maya actually laughed. "Yeah, she was born the last day of my freshmen year of high school."**

**Bailey smiled again. "Looks like Savannah is having a half sister and brother soon."**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, she is. Well, I better get home so I can finish cleaning the new apartment…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay. Good luck telling Zack."**

**Maya nodded and smiled. "Thanks, Bails." She headed back to the apartment, but then called her mother's best friend, Sarah.**

**Sarah smiled as she picked up. "Maya! Oh my goodness, it's been a long time! Sweetie, how have you been?"**

**Maya smiled. "I've been good. Look, Sarah, I just saw Savannah's father!"**

**Sarah nodded and sighed. "You're ex-boyfriend?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. Anyways, how's she doing? I miss her."**

**Sarah smiled and laughed. "Oh, she's doing amazing. To my surprise, she's a lot like you. She loves everything that you do. Oh my, she's heading into 2****nd**** grade in September!" She smiled at what she was about to say. "You're Mom told me you're about to graduate next year, you're married and expecting and that you're an aunt. Congratulations!"**

**Maya smiled. "Thank you. The reason I called is that I'm about to tell my husband about Savannah and I'm scared…"**

**Sarah nodded. "I see. Look, Maya, I know you. You can tell him. Zack isn't a bad person, I'm sure he will understand. You've told me about him all the time. Hey, you can come over tonight with him if you want. Savannah won't be home, she has dance lessons with her sisters, Selena, Mariah and Noah."**

**Maya nodded and agreed. "Okay, but let me tell him first though, I don't know how he will react."**

**Sarah nodded and smiled. "Okay, sounds good. Bye, Sweetie."**

**Maya hung up and headed into her and Zack's apartment. She just sat down on the couch. She couldn't do anything; she didn't know how he would react.**

**A few hours later, Zack came home and saw Maya laying on the couch with a blanket over her body. He walked over and sat down next to her. "Hey. May, what's wrong?"**

**Maya just looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Zack, I've been keeping a secret from you for a while. If you let me explain, I'll tell you the reasons why I couldn't tell you…"**

**Zack just sighed. "What is it, Babe?"**

**Maya took a deep breath. "Zack, this was way before we met, and I didn't plan it…" She breathed again. "…My ex-boyfriend, Kevin raped me and then when I was 15 I had a baby…" She just saw the hurt in his eyes, but kept going. "…I gave her up to my Mom's best friend because I couldn't take care of her alone…"**

**Zack just couldn't believe it. His wife had a baby girl at 15 years old and didn't tell him. He just looked at her. He just spoke up. "He raped you! And then you had a baby and didn't tell me!"**

**Maya was shocked at how he reacted. "Look, Zack, I couldn't tell you yet. I just didn't know how to tell you…"**

**Zack sighed. "Does he know about her?"**

**Maya shook her head. "No. I couldn't tell him! He hurt me. He raped me, beat me and I couldn't have Savannah around that! She could have gotten hurt!"**

**Zack just stood up. "I just need a minute, okay?" He just looked at her. "You know that I love you, but right now I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with all this…" And with that, Zack slammed the door as he walked out of the apartment.**

**Maya's tears were rolling down her face; she couldn't believe that he did that. She broke down crying right there on their couch. Heartbroken and regretting that she should've told him earlier. But she didn't.**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Uh oh! Zaya is in trouble. Now you guys have gotten to know Maya's past. She had a baby. Never told anyone but her family. Her Mom's best friend took her daughter as her own. So…I hope you liked it. And if you have a problem with it, I don't care. This my story, if you don't like it, why are you reading this?**

**I love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx and again thank you to Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp for the idea! :) **


	11. We Meet Savannah Neveah

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 11:**

**Hey guys! Another chapter! I hope you like this one! In this one, we get a surprise…Ugh; I'll just tell you it's killing me. We get to meet sweet and loving 6 year old Savannah Neveah! Now any other awesome ideas for me, please feel free to message me. And I'll figure out something to do with your ideas. Thank you, R&R and please…Enjoy!**

**After Zack stormed out of the apartment, Maya just layed there and just decided to wait until he came back. "Would he come back?" She thought. Thirty minutes of Zack being gone, he finally came back. Walking into the apartment, he sat down next to Maya and let cry into his chest. He rubbed her back slowly. He spoke up softly.**

"**May, I'm not mad, Sweetie. I was driving around, thinking and hating myself how I treated you. I should've done that to you. You had her and I understand now why you couldn't tell me. You were scared that I would hate you, leave you and forget you. Truth is I would never ever do that. I love you and I mean it."**

**Maya just nodded and hugged him tightly. "I love you too, Zack. So much. Do you think you would be up to meeting Savannah someday?"**

**Zack nodded excitedly. "Of course! She is your daughter after all." He sighed. "Alright, you can explain more to me right now."**

**Maya nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Well, I had her at 15 years old, Sarah; my Mom's best friend took her as her own. Raised her for me and a month after I gave birth, I visited her for a whole week. Back then, they lived in Florida, so I flew down there over summer vacation and when I had break. But, when I had school, I couldn't visit a lot. Sarah sent me pictures, videos and I sent her presents for her birthday, Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving." She smiled. "Savannah is now 6 years old and is starting 2****nd**** grade." She looked at him. "Kevin doesn't know because we broke up before I found I was pregnant with her, I moved to a different school and then went to S.S. Tipton for my senior year and met you, Bailey, Cody and Woody and Addison." She paused. "…The mummeries came back to me because he found me. I stopped by earlier and I told him off. But, still, he doesn't know about her and I don't want her to know about him."**

**Zack nodded and understood. His heart just was hurting for her. "Baby, I wish I knew about this before. I can understand why you couldn't tell me and I'm sorry you had to go through that…"**

**Maya leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, Zack."**

**Zack smiled. "I love you too, Babe." He looked up at the sky. "And I love you, Savannah…"**

**Maya giggled. "Awww, Zack, you love her?"**

**Zack nodded slowly as he pulled her up onto his lap. "Of course I love her. Hey, I know I never met her, but I have a feeling she'll come and visit us once in a while?"**

**Maya shrugged her shoulders. "That I don't know, but I'd love that."**

**At Sarah and Derick's House:**

**Six year old, Savannah Neveah was in her new home in Boston, Massachusetts, with her mother, Sarah, father Derick and three sisters, Selena, four years old, Mariah, eight years old and Noah, 13 years old. Her birth mother, Maya had her at 15 years old and with school ahead of her, she had Sarah take her and raise her. Savannah doesn't know anything about her past, she remembers her birth mother, but she only saw her not even three years ago. With her only being 6 years old, she had a good life. She has two big sisters, Noah and Mariah and a younger sister, Selena. She just started taking dance and she loves it. She's starting 2****nd**** grade in September and she's getting excited. But one thing she missed the most was being able to see Maya more often. She has pictures of her, and of course, she tries not to think about it too much. And yes, she was only 6 years old, but she wasn't stupid, she was pretty smart, just like Maya. She has dark brown hair and brown eyes just like Maya as well. Savannah wanted to see her again and meet her new family, if she had a family. Savannah never met her birth father, reasons she never knew why. Maybe because she was too young to understand why, but she wanted to know why she never met him. Savannah was in her new bedroom when her mother, Sarah walked inside.**

"**Hi Mommy!"**

**Sarah smiled. "Hi Sweetie." She sat down next to her daughter. "Savannah, I spoke with your birth mother, Maya today and she just called me to tell me that she wants to see you again tonight."**

**Savannah got excited. "Really? She really does!"**

**Sarah laughed. "Of course. Now would you mind if she came over and picked you up?'**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay!"**

**Not even an hour later, Maya pulled up at the driveway, parked her car, got out and headed up the walkway and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door and she hugged her tightly.**

"**Oh my goodness, Maya! You're here! Savannah will be so happy to see you!"**

**Maya smiled. "I'm so happy to see her as well. Do you mind if she might call me Mommy?"**

**Sarah laughed and nodded. "Hey, in real life, she's really yours, but I don't mind, Sweetheart." Sarah smiled. "And look at you! How long are you now?"**

**Maya laughed. "Twenty-three weeks now."**

**Sarah's eyes went wide. "Oh my!"**

**Maya laughed and then giggled. "I know. I told Zack earlier and he's so excited to meet Savannah."**

**Just then, Savannah came running over to Maya. "Mommy!"**

**Maya giggled. "Savannah! Oh, Sweetie, I missed you!"**

**Savannah hugged Maya tightly. "I missed you too!"**

**Maya picked her daughter up and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "How is 1****st**** grade, Baby?"**

**Savannah giggled. "Awesome!" She looked at her. "I look like you!"**

**Maya laughed. "Yes, you do. What do you say; do you want to go meet my family?"**

**Savannah nodded excitedly. "Yay! I do!"**

**Maya smiled at Sarah. "Do you mind if I have her overnight just case she falls asleep?"**

**Sarah shook her head. "Nope, I don't mind. She packed a bag."**

**Maya laughed at her six year old daughter. "You did?"**

**Savannah nodded excitedly. "Yeah!"**

**Maya nodded. "Alright then, I'll call you tomorrow, Sarah."**

**Sarah nodded. "Okay." She smiled at Savannah. "Be good, okay?"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay, I will!"**

**Maya waved bye as she headed out of the house, put Savannah in her car seat and bucked her in before closing the door and she headed into the driver's seat and headed to her apartment. After parking, she helped Savannah down and took her bag and took her hand. Walking into the apartment, she found Zack on his laptop and he looked up and smiled.**

"**Hey…"**

**Maya smiled. "Zack, meet Savannah, my daughter." She smiled at Savannah. "Savannah, meet my husband, Zack Martin."**

**Savannah smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Savannah."**

**Zack smiled. "Hey Savannah, I'm Zack." He bent to her height. "I hear you're a lot like your Mommy."**

**Savannah nodded. "I am!" She smiled. "So, if my Mommy married you, are you like my step-father?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah, you can say that, I am." He hugged her. "You get to meet my brother, his wife and their twins tonight as well."**

**Savannah giggled and clapped her hands. "I have an uncle, aunt and cousins?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah. On my side, Mommy doesn't have any siblings."**

**Savannah looked at her mother. "You don't?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah. I don't."**

**Savannah sighed. "Oh." She sat down on the couch, looking at Maya's stomach. "Mommy, am I having siblings?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, you are going to have a half sister and brother soon…"**

**Savannah giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay! So, I have cousins?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yes, you do, Savannah. They will be here soon…"**

**Ten minutes later, Cody, Bailey, Stephen and Paislee knocked on the door and Zack opened the door. "Hey guys. Look, you guys will meet Savannah tonight."**

**Bailey smiled. "That's awesome!"**

**Cody just looked at Zack. "I'm still in shock. How are you taking this, Bro?"**

**Zack sighed. "I'm getting used to, Cody."**

**The family walked into the apartment, Bailey walked over to Savannah. "Hi, you must be Savannah, I'm Maya's sister in-law, Bailey."**

**Savannah smiled. "Hi Bailey, I'm Savannah."**

**Bailey smiled at Savannah. "How old are you, Savannah?"**

**Savannah smiled again. "I'm 6 years old now."**

**Paislee ran over to her. "Hi!"**

**Savannah smiled. "Hi, you must be Paislee, I'm Savannah."**

**Paislee giggled. "Are we cousins?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Sweetie. You're Aunt Maya Savannah a few years ago."**

**Savannah giggled. "How old are you, Paislee?"**

**Paislee smiled. "I'm almost two!"**

**Savannah smiled. "I loved that age, I'm 6 years old."  
Zack smiled at Savannah. "What are your favorite things to do, Savannah?"**

**Savannah paused to think. "I love princess movies. I love my stuffed dog I got for my 3****rd**** birthday…"**

**Maya smiled at her daughter. "I brought you that for your birthday, Sweetheart."**

**Savannah nodded as she pulled it out of her bag. "Yeah, I know. My other Mommy told me. I sleep with it every night."**

**Maya had tears in her eyes. "Awww!"**

**Savannah hugged her mother and Maya picked her up. "That makes a lot, Sweetie."**

**Cody smiled at his brother. "What are you making, Bro?"**

**Zack shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know."**

**Maya looked at Savannah. "Sweetie, what do you like to eat? Maybe Zack can try to make it for you."**

**Savannah giggled. "I really do like pasta."**

**Zack laughed. "I can do that."**

**Bailey laughed a little. "I'm surprised…"**

**Zack gave her a smile and she kept laughing. "Kidding. I'm kidding, Zack."**

**Bailey looked at Savannah again. "Do you have any other siblings?"**

**Savannah nodded and smiled. "I do. I have three sisters, Noah, Selena and Mariah."**

**Bailey smiled at her. "That's nice. I bet you were very excited to see your Mom again…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I am." She giggled. "I was very happy when my other Mommy said that I was going to see my birth Mom. I missed her."**

**Maya nodded. "I missed you too, Savannah."**

**Later into the night after everyone had eaten, Bailey, Cody, Stephen and Paislee headed home so that Zack, Maya and Savannah could spend some time together. Maya and Savannah were laying on the couch together while Zack was popping popcorn for the movie that they were about to watch.**

**Savannah snugged close to Maya. "Can I come visit more often now?"**

**Maya nodded. "Of course, I talked to Sarah and she's perfectly fine with it." She kissed her head. "Do you know how I love you, Savannah?"**

**Savannah nodded. "I do!"**

**Zack sat down next to the two girls and pulled up the blanket close and turned on the movie.**

**Savannah giggled. "This is my favorite movie!"**

**Zack laughed. "Snow White?"**

**Savannah nodded her head happily. "Yeah!"**

**Maya rubbed her head. "I see that you and Paislee get along great…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yeah, we do. She's so cute…"**

**Zack tickled her. "So are you!"**

**Savannah giggled. "Stop! That tickles! Zack!"**

**Zack stopped and laughed. "Yep, she is your daughter…"**

**Maya shook her head. "I know and she might be here more often…"**

**Zack got excited. "Awesome! I love you, Maya!"**

**Maya laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. I love you too…"  
Savannah giggled. "Today I will never forget…"**

**Zack and Maya both nodded. "Never will we, Sweetie..."**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Yay, we got to meet Savannah! Oh my goodness, she was cute! Do you agree? I loved this chapter. Savannah will be in the story more often now. What do you guys think if Zack and Maya take her as their own soon into the story? Yes or no? Let me know what your thoughts were! Again, I loved this chapter! Maya is now old enough to raise her. Now I'll shut up and say…**

**Peace out…Love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	12. Savannah Wants To Know About Her Past

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 12:**

**AN: Hi! I'm so, so, so glad that you guys loved the last chapter. I'm so happy for this chapter…But more drama! Anyways as always, R&R and enjoy chapter 12! Ideas and suggestions are always open and also, I plan on making a series of this after Season 4 or go on with another season. I don't know.**

**Five Weeks Later:**

**Thursday, February, 20****th****, 2014:**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**The past five weeks were amazing. Zack and Maya talked to Sarah after three weeks of seeing her again and Sarah decided to give Savannah to Maya again and Zack and Maya would be her parents and raise her together. They went to court and Sarah signed that Savannah was Maya and Zack's daughter for good and Zack and Cody turned the third bedroom into her own room. Pink and while walls, a closet, a huge bed, two dressers and deck. She loved it and now is moved in with them and she's very happy. Her sisters, Noah, Mariah and Selena missed her but they knew that she needed to be with her birth mother and soon to be brother and sister. Life went on as Maya and Bailey hit their 28****th**** week in their pregnancies and that meant that they were now 7 months pregnant.**

**In Savannah's bedroom, Savannah was questioning herself though, if Maya was her birth mother and Zack was now her step-father, more like a real father, but still where is her birth father? She wanted to know why her birth father isn't around, where is he? What happened? She walked out her bedroom and into the living room to find her mother reading a book.**

"**Mommy, can I ask you something?"**

**Maya nodded. "Sure, Sweetie. What's wrong?"**

**Savannah sat next to her mother. "Where is my birth father?"**

**That hit Maya in the face hard. She was only 6 years old. She wanted to know about it now. Taking a breath, she looked at her daughter. "Savannah, Honey, it's a long story. It's hard to explain to you. I don't want to hurt you."**

**Savannah nodded. "I know. Can you tell me his name?"**

**Maya sighed. "Alright, his name is Kevin. Sweetie, I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Not yet anyways…"**

**Savannah gave her a questionable look. "Why?"**

**Maya sighed again. "Because it's not good for you, Babygirl. Look, can you wait a little bit longer?"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yeah, I can."**

**Maya kissed her head. "Good girl."**

**While Zack was at work again, Maya and Savannah were home, and after Maya told Savannah that, she fell asleep, not knowing that she would have a dream of her having her 6 year old daughter.**

***Maya's Dream:***

**15 year old, Maya Elizabeth Bennett's life was turned upside down after finding out she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby. They broke up way before she found out about the pregnancy, but she still didn't know what to do. Tears were falling down her face. Nine months of pregnancy, hurt feelings, life changing decisions and knowing she would have to move on after having a sweet, beautiful, incent and amazing baby girl. School was rough for her right after finding out she was pregnant, she didn't want anyone to know so her parents moved her to a different school with other pregnant teenagers and teen mother would go so that they could finish their schooling. After finding out that she was having a baby girl, she decided to name her Savannah Neveah. Four months went by fast for her because before she knew it, she was in the hospital giving birth.**

**Maya's doctor, mother, Leigh, father, Tony and her mother's best friend, Sarah Reichmann were all in the delivery room. Sarah decided that she would be happy to take care of Savannah and raise her for Maya, but the only downside of it though was that they lived in Florida. After many painful hours of labor, Maya was able to give birth to her daughter, Savannah Neveah. The date was May, 11****th****, 2007 and it was around 4am when Maya's doctor looked at her.**

"**Alright Maya, you can begin pushing now…"**

**Maya was exhausted, taking a breath, she began to push as hard she could. After five minutes of pushing, she heard a loud cry of her daughter. She layed back and smiled. She was beautiful.**

**The nurse wrapped Savannah in a pink blanket and smiled.**

**Savannah Neveah: Born: May 11****th**** 2007: At New York City Hospital: Time: 4:05am: 8 pounds, 9 ounces and 17 inches. She had brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Maya couldn't believe it. She had her daughter. Now she was relieved but felt so upset that Savannah would never get to meet her birth father. She layed back and fell asleep. This was the best for Savannah. She wanted her to have a good life. And now she is.**

***End of Maya's Dream:***

**Maya woke up shaking. Scared and terrified. She just took a breath, calming herself down and pulled her blanket close to her. Kevin was now around. She didn't want Savannah to run into him. He didn't need to know about Savannah. She has Zack. She will be perfectly fine without him. But, she really wanted to know why he wasn't around. Maya got up and walked into her daughter's bedroom.**

"**Hey Savannah?"**

**Savannah looked up at her mother. "Yeah, Mommy?"**

**Maya smiled. "Do you want something to eat? Are you hungry?"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Both of them walked into the kitchen and Maya made them both pancakes and bacon. As they were eating, Savannah looked at her mother.**

"**Mommy, is Daddy still at work?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes. He won't be back until later."**

**Savannah nodded and sighed. "Okay."**

**Maya smiled at her. "After you eat, do you want to meet Aunt Bailey, Aunt Maddie and Aunt London and Paislee to get our nails and toes done?"**

**Savannah nodded excitedly. "Yes!"**

**Maya laughed. "Alright then. After you eat, go get changed and I'll do your hair, okay?"**

**After Savannah and Maya both changed, got ready, and then headed over to the nail salon to meet Bailey, London, Maddie and Paislee.**

**Paislee giggled as she saw her older cousin. "Savannah!"**

**Savannah giggled. "Hi Paislee."**

**Bailey hugged Maya. "Are you okay?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Cody took Stephen out to the movies, but Paislee didn't want to see a boy movie…"**

**Maddie burst out laughing. "I would agree with her, Bails."**

**Bailey laughed. "I know. With Macy coming really soon, Cody has been hanging with Stephen more often…"**

**Maya hugged her niece. "Hey Pais! Alright ladies, let's get our nails done!"**

**So that's what they did, Savannah and Paislee got along great and they are very close. Savannah is like a big sister to Paislee; which is amazing to both mothers and Maddie and London.**

**Maddie looked at Maya and whispered to her. "She asked?"**

**Maya nodded as she whispered too. "Yeah. Guys, she's about to be seven. I can't hide it any longer…"**

**Bailey nodded. "We know, but May, I would wait. I mean she is only going to be seven. You might want to wait until she's older."**

**London nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I would. This will tear her apart someday; she has to be old enough to understand."**

**Maya agreed. "Okay, I see what you guys mean."**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you."**

**Maya sighed. "At least Kevin hasn't found out yet…"**

**With Kevin:**

**Kevin was in his new house with his two dogs and he just got a letter in the mail from a girl he used to go to school with. Taylor. Slowly opening it, he read it.**

"**Dear Kevin,**

**It's Taylor Evans now you are wondering why I'm writing to you. I have big news for you. You know your ex-girlfriend, Maya Bennett? Yeah, after you two broke up, she moved to a different school because she found out she was pregnant-with your baby. You're daughter, Savannah Neveah. Maya has custody of her with her husband, Zack Martin. They just got custody five weeks ago. Savannah is now 6 years old and was born May 11****th**** 2007. Now I'm sorry she didn't tell you. So sorry, anyways, if you want to know why call me. I know more. But I can't put it all of it in here, so can we meet up?**

**Love you,**

**Taylor.**

**Kevin's eyes went wide. Maya had his daughter and didn't tell him. Why? What he do? Then he remembered. He raped her and beat her. Now he is getting payback on Maya for hiding his daughter from him for 6 years. But what? He didn't know yet, he needed to talk to Taylor first before deciding on anything. But, he was going to see his daughter.**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Uh oh! Savannah's birth father knows! Oh no! What will happen to her? What does Taylor have to say? How will Maya deal with him knowing? How will Zack deal with it?**

**Find out in chapter 13! So stay turned!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	13. The Accident

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Chapter 13:**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Anyways this chapter is filled with drama once again. R&R and enjoy and tell me your thoughts.**

**The next day was Friday, February, 21****st****, 2014, and Maya and Savannah were shopping at the mall for some clothing and shoes and many things that Savannah might need for school. After shopping, Maya and Savannah were in Maya's car and heading home.**

**Meanwhile, Taylor talked to Kevin earlier and well, Kevin wasn't happy at all. He wanted to see his daughter. He wanted to get to know her, but would Maya let him? No. So, the only way to do that is to do something that they will never forget, but what? He jumped into his truck and headed to the mall. Somehow he knew where they were.**

**Back with Maya and Savannah, they were on their way home when Maya felt something wrong with her car. Someone was trying to get her pulled over, but it wasn't the police. She stepped on the break as hard as she could, but it was too late. She slammed into another car, the car behind her slammed into her and the three cars are stuck in the middle of the road. Maya got hit by the air bag, and Savannah got hit her head against the window and both were knocked out, but were both still breathing. The police and the EMI's and the ambulance show up on the scene. They were rushed to the hospital and rushed into the emergency room.**

**With Zack, he was at work when he got the call about his wife and daughter. His eyes were wide. Are they okay? What will happen to Cassidy and Bentley? He was shocked. He finally spoke up.**

"**Are they okay?"**

**The nurse sighed. "They're in the emergency room right now. Dr. Adams checked Maya and she and the twins are fine. Expect that Maya broke her arm and Savannah broke her angle. Either than that, they seem just fine."**

**Zack sighed and nodded. "I'll be there soon!"**

**Thirty minutes later, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Stephen, Paislee, Carey, Maddie, London, Natalie and Liz and Ashley all showed up right after Zack did. Nurse Kaylee let Zack inside the room first and he smiled at his daughter.**

"**Hey Baby, are you okay?"**

**Savannah shook her head slowly. "My angle really hurts."**

**Zack kissed her head. "You'll be fine after a while." He looked at his wife. "Are you okay, Babe?"**

**Maya rubbed her head and sighed. "My head really hurts and my arm hurts like hell. Bentley and Cassidy will be fine; Dr. Adams doesn't want to risk anything so I'm on bed rest. She said that only times I can be up is when I have a doctor's appointment and to walk around and that if I have to go the bathroom. So yeah, I'm fine then…"**

**Savannah looked at her mother. "Mommy? Who do you think it was?"**

**Maya sighed. 'Sweetheart, I really don't know. But, I'm sure Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody and Daddy will find out who did this…" She looked at her husband. "Right, Zack?"**

**Zack nodded his head. "Of course!"**

**Cody and Bailey walked inside and hugged Savannah first. Bailey looked at her niece. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"**

**Savannah had tears in her eyes and shook her head slowly. "No. My angle really hurts, Auntie Bailey…"**

**Bailey rubbed her head. 'Awww, Sweetie. You'll be okay, if you need me, I'll be happy to help you out."**

**Maya looked at her sister in-law. "Bails, you really don't have too…"**

**Bailey shook her head and cut her off. "Nope, Maya, I'm going to be a nurse soon. Please, you need to rest; we can take her for a little while."**

**Zack nodded. "Are you sure about that?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, Savannah can stay in our guest bedroom. Plus, Maya, you your rest, you're having twins and you just got into a car accident."**

**Maya nodded. "Okay, I know. I agree. Thanks guys…"**

**Cody smiled. "I'm glad you're okay, Sis."**

**Maya smiled. "Awww thanks."**

**Cody kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."**

**Maya paused to think. Who would do this to her and her daughter? Then she realized that Kevin was back in town with Taylor. Maybe it was her and him trying to get to Savannah. Oh good God. No. If he gets to her, Zack would kill and kick his ass into jail. God, why is this happening? How does he know about Savannah? Her eyes went wide. Scared and terrified. 'Zack? I think I know who did this! It was Kevin! He's after Savannah!"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Oh good God. Why that little son of…."**

**Maya shook her head. "Zachary, you finish that sentence I will kill you…"**

**Zack was now pissed. "I really don't care! The only thing I care about is you and Savannah!"**

**Savannah was now confessed. "Mommy, what's going on?'**

**Maya looked at Cailey. "Guys, do you mind if we talk about this later?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah. It's better."**

**An hour later, Savannah and Maya were released from the hospital and Savannah went home with Cody and Bailey while Zack and Maya went back to the apartment. At Zack and Maya's, Maya layed on their couch and Zack turned on the TV for her, but she just looked at him.**

"**Zack, I'm scared for her…"**

**Zack nodded. "I know, Baby. But if he wants to mess with her and you, I'm throwing his ass in jail and I don't give a crap."**

**Maya sighed. "Zack, I don't want you to get hurt."**

**Zack sat next to her. "Babe, I would do anything for you and Savannah. She's my daughter now. She's only 6 years old. She doesn't need to know about this yet, she's too young."**

**Maya nodded sadly. "I feel like I gave her a piece of crap for a Dad…"**

**Zack shook his head. "No…" He pulled her close to him. "You didn't…"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, I did! Zack, he raped me and then beat me. I was sent to the hospital like every damn month of my pregnancy. I had to stay there until I gave birth!"**

**Zack kissed her forehead. "Sweetie, calm down. You're getting stressed out."**

**Maya breathed deeply. "Zack, do I look like I care? No! He's fuckin after my daughter! She's my baby!"**

**Zack sighed. "I know. She's my baby too. She means everything to me, just like you."**

**Maya looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What are we going to do?!"**

**Zack paused to think. He just didn't know yet. "I don't know yet, Babe. But I know I'll figure something out."**

**Maya let her tears roll down her cheeks and buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm scared…" She chocked up. "I haven't been this scared in my life…"**

**Zack nodded. "I know. Cody and Bailey have her now. He doesn't know where they live. He won't touch her and if he does, I'll hurt him real good…"**

**Maya sighed. "I need to sleep. I'm exhausted…"**

**Zack kissed her head.**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Savannah was laying on the couch when she looked at her Aunt Bailey. "Aunt Bailey, what were Mommy and Daddy talking about in the hospital?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Sweetie, we can't tell you because it's for your safety, okay?"**

**Savannah just looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "Is he my birth Daddy? He's after me?"**

**Bailey sat down next to her niece. "Honey, it's really hard to explain. Look, we can't tell you because we're scared that you will be too heartbroken to know the truth about him…"**

**Savannah sighed again. "What's the truth?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you…"  
Savannah just looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Why?"**

**Bailey breathed and sighed again. "Your mother should tell you that, Savannah."**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay…" The hurt was unbearable for her. She wanted to know. But no one would tell her why. What was he hiding that she shouldn't know? Why was it safe for her if she did know? She wanted to know so badly.**

**Maybe because he would hurt her and do what he did to her mother? But she didn't know that. Now she wanted to know him. But would it be bad for her? Yes. Very. Too much. It would kill her inside. She wouldn't be able to trust any boy in her teenage years. She wouldn't want anyone to hurt her ever again. It would take her a long time to let anyone to trust anyone who would come into her life. Savannah looked at Bailey again.**

"**Can I talk to my Mom?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Sweetie, I think she should tell you in person…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay."**

**Now she had to wait and found out. But when? So many questions. Maybe too many for a 6 year old girl. Six years of question unanswered. She'll have to wait until tomorrow. And life for her will never be the same anymore once she finds out.**

**To be continued…"**

**AN: I tried to fit a lot in this chapter. But I want to wait until the next chapter until Savannah finds out. And maybe sees her birth father for the first time? Also sorry if it's short. I'm really tired. I had a long day yesterday at my cousin's graduation party and I didn't get home until like 8:14pm. So yeah that was a long day. I went to bed at 10:00pm last night and I stay up until 11:30 or just 11:00.**

**Anyways as always I say is…Ideas and suggestions are open and I'll be happy to in use them! I promise the next chapter will long and when the girls give birth that will be long!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	14. Savannah Knows The Truth

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 14:**

**AN: I decided to give you guys another chapter and Savannah meets her father and Maya just decides to tell her about him. Anyways R&R and enjoy! :)**

**The next day, Saturday, February, 22****nd****, 2014, Bailey and Maya are now 29 weeks pregnant. Savannah wanted to go to her house and talk to her mother about her birth father. Bailey dropped her off and Zack helped her inside and onto the couch next to her mother. Savannah looked at her mother. **

"**Mommy, can you tell me about my birth father?"**

**Maya just looked her daughter. "I guess, but Savannah, I don't know how you will feel about it."**

**Savannah just nodded. "Please?"**

**Maya nodded and just decided to tell her about Kevin. "Okay, well, we were dating for a few months and he just started to get very different. Honey, he hurt me and Savannah not that I don't love you, but you weren't planned at all. He raped me and then I found I was pregnant with you. I couldn't take care of you, I didn't tell him about you because I was scared that he will hurt you and me again." She looked at her daughter. Her eyes looked like her heart was breaking. "Savannah, Sweetheart, are you okay?"**

**Savannah's eyes went wide, her eyes were filling with tears, her heart was breaking and she just had no words. "He hurt you…" She just let her tears roll down her face. "…I wasn't planned. If he found out about me, he would hurt me. He never knew I was here…"**

**Maya shook her head. "No. He doesn't, Savannah know about you and now he does know about you. He's not happy. He wants to hurt you. The same way…"**

**Savannah just broke down crying. She just buried her face into her mother's shoulder. "Mommy, I'm scared now. I don't want to know him."**

**Maya rubbed her back. "I told you it will hurt you, break your soul and now that he knows about you, he wants to meet you. But, if you don't want to, I won't let you."**

**Savannah shook her head. "I don't want to meet him. He shouldn't meet me. He's not the father was looking for. I may be only 6 years old, but Mommy, I'm proud of you…"**

**Maya smiled slightly. "Why is that, Sweetheart?"**

**Savannah hugged her mother tightly. The fear in her eyes was eating her alive. "You saved my life, you didn't tell him about me to save me. That makes me feel so happy. But, I'm still scared. What will happen to me?"**

**Maya kissed her head. "Nothing. Nothing ever happen to you. I promise. Daddy will make sure he doesn't hurt you."**

**Savannah wiped her eyes. "I want this to be over, Mommy…"**

**Maya smiled and kissed her head. "It will be over soon. Savannah, after I found out I was pregnant with you, I told myself that nothing will happen to you…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay…"**

**Maya smiled slightly. "Good girl. Now this will be all over soon. All you have to worry about is your angle. Daddy and I will worry about you and your brother and sister…"**

**Savannah just nodded. "I'm going to be very happy after this ends…"**

**Maya kissed her daughter's forehead. "I will be very happy. You are a big girl. I know someday you will need some help with trusting the boys in your life when you're a teenager…."**

**Savannah nodded and knew she was right. "I think you'll be right, Mommy…"**

**Maya kissed her head again and cuddled her close. "I love you…"**

**Savannah smiled. "I love you too…"**

**But Savannah didn't get what she wanted though. Three weeks went by, Bailey and Maya are now 33 weeks pregnant and now it was finally March. March 26****th**** 2014 and well Savannah was at the park with Maya and Bailey when Savannah felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, her eyes went wide, her stomach was turning, and she didn't expect this at all. Her birth father was standing right in front of her. She froze. She was scared. Savannah couldn't scream, speak, or move. She just looked at him in shock.**

"**Daddy?"**

**Kevin smiled. His daughter was standing right in front of her. He couldn't believe it. He had a daughter. He just looked at her.**

**Savannah finally just began screaming, she tried to run away, but Kevin grabbed her shirt and began dragging her away. But Maya got up very fast as she could, knocking him out, and she pulled Savannah into her arms as she cried her eyes out.**

**Savannah just buried her face into her mother's shoulder. "Mommy, I want him gone…" She just chocked her words. "I…I never should've been so into knowing who he was..." She looked at him. "I want to go home…"**

**Maya nodded. "Let's go home then…"**

**After heading home, Savannah layed down on her parent's bed. When Zack came home, Maya told him everything and he was shocked.**

"**What do you mean he almost hurt her?!"**

**Maya just couldn't take it. "Zack, he did! He's so mad at me that I didn't tell him about her! I swear to God that he's pissed at me!"**

**Zack breathed deeply. "That's bullshit how he doesn't get that he could hurt that little incent girl! I promise that I won't let anything happen to her!"**

**Maya wrapped her arms around his waist. "Really? I'd love that!"**

**Zack kissed her forehead. "Sweetheart, everything is going to okay. I promise…"**

**Maya nodded slowly. "I hope you're right…"**

**Zack smiled. "Babe, you might need to get some sleep…"**

**Maya nodded, headed into their bedroom, got onto the bedroom and fell asleep next to her daughter. An hour later, Savannah woke up from her nap, walked into the kitchen and smiled at her father, Zack. She was now happy that he was in her life, she was very grateful for him and she walked over to him and hugged him tightly.**

"**Daddy, I love you…"**

**Zack turned around and hugged her back. "I love you too, Babygirl. I won't let anyone hurt you and Cassidy. You two are my daughters. You are the best thing that ever happen to me, Savannah. Even though, I only just met you a few weeks ago, but I love you very much and Savannah, you mean everything to me…"**

**Savannah smiled and giggled. "Awww, Daddy. That means a lot. I love you too."**

**Zack smiled at her. "Are you hungry, Sweetheart?"**

**Savannah nodded and kept smiling. "Yeah! Can I have a sandwich?"**

**Zack laughed. "Of course, Princess. How are you feeling with your angle?"**

**Savannah smiled a bit. "It's much better. Thanks for asking, Daddy…"**

**Maya finally woke up too and walked into the kitchen and smiled at Zack and Savannah.**

"**Hi guys…"**

**Zack smiled at his wife. She was beautiful. "Hey Babe, are you hungry?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, a little bit…"**

**Savannah smiled at her mother. "Mommy, when are Bentley and Cassidy coming?"**

**Maya laughed. "Soon Savannah. Just about seven weeks, Sweetheart."**

**Savannah giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay, Mommy! Isn't Auntie Bailey having Macy in seven weeks too?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah, she is…"**

**Savannah was so sweet and cute. She'll be seven in a few months, but for 6 year old girl, she's been through a lot. First she met her mother after 3 years, met her family, cousins and then met her birth father that she made mistake on. She knew that she made a mistake. Again she was a smart 6 year old girl, and now she can move on with her life with her mother, father, brother and sister.**

**Maya smiled and laughed. "Do you think you'll be okay with two newborns in the house, Sweetie?"**

**Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, Mommy. Of course. I'll be fine; they are my brother and sister. I love them…"**

**Zack put her sandwich next to her. "How's school, Babygirl?"**

**Savannah giggled. "Awesome, Daddy. 2****nd**** grade will be better though!"**

**Zack gave his wife her milkshake and pancakes. "Milady requested her pancakes and milkshake…"**

**Maya smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Thanks, Babe!"**

**Zack laughed. "Well, I am you're husband, aren't I?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yes, and I love you!"**

**Savannah smiled at her parents and knew her life was getting much better and back on track, but she then knew when she gets older, she wouldn't be able to trust any guys after a while. As they were eating, the phone rang. Zack just began listening, a part of him was very happy what he was listening to, but then he was scared that Kevin would try to get out and hurt Maya and Savannah. He finally spoke up.**

"**That's amazing! Thank you so much!"**

**After he hung up, Maya looked at him with a questionable look on her face. "What's wrong, Zack?"**

**Zack turned to her and smiled. "He's in jail! He's gone!"**

**Maya got overjoyed. "Oh my goodness! Thank you, God!"**

**Zack smiled and hugged her. "Now we can move on and get ready for the twins and raise Savannah."**

**Savannah was now relived. "He's really gone, Daddy?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yes, Savannah, he's gone."**

**Savannah got excited. "Yay! Yay! I'm so happy!"**

**Maya smiled at her daughter. "So am I, Sweetheart."**

**Zack smiled and kissed their heads. "Now we can move on…"**

**Savannah giggled. "Yeah, and I can get ready to be a big sister again!"**

**Zack smiled. "Oh yeah, how are Noah, Mariah and Selena doing, Maya?"**

**Maya looked at her husband. "They are very happy for Savannah. They hope they can hang out more…"**

**Zack nodded in agreement. "They still can hang out."**

**Savannah clapped her hands together. "But for right now, I'm going to get ready to be a big sister to my brother and sister…"**

**Maya smiled at her daughter. "That's a good idea, Baby."**

**Savannah got a piece of paper and began writing down all the things she needed to get ready for.**

**1: Be a good sister**

**2: Teach her sister everything about boys**

**3: Teach her brother about girls and how to treat them**

**4: Be very supportive**

**5: Be honest with Bentley, Macy and Cassidy**

**6: Be a good older cousin to Stephen, Paislee and Macy**

**7: Be supportive to Macy, Paislee and Stephen as well**

**8: Play with them as much as possible**

**That's all she could think of so far, but she knew she would have more**

**Maya looked at the list and smiled. "Awww! Savannah, I love that list."**

**Savannah giggled. "Thank you!"**

**Maya kissed her head. "You're welcome, Sweetie."**

**Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**At Cody and Bailey's townhouse, Paislee was writing the same exact list, and she was sitting at the bar of the kitchen when her mother walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hey Sweetheart, what are you doing?"**

**Paislee smiled. "A list that I can do when Mace comes, Mommy."**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, that's sweet, Princess."**

**Paislee smiled and giggled. "Where's Daddy? We are supposed to watch a movie tonight…"**

**Bailey giggled. "He'll be here a minute, he's helping your brother with something."**

**Paislee ran to the couch, layed on it and pulled her favorite blanket. "Okay!"**

**Cody walked into the main part of the townhouse and sat down on the couch. "You still want to watch the movie, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Cody laughed and kissed her head. "Okay. Let's watch Cinderella."**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Cody laughed. "Alright, get comfortable."**

**Paislee snugged close to him. "Awww, you are always a Daddy's girl, huh, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded as she snuggled up against him. "Yeah, Mommy, I am!"**

**Cody kissed her head and laughed. "Oh, Pais…"**

**Stephen ran into the room. "Mommy! Guess what?"**

**Bailey looked at her oldest. "Yeah, Steph?"**

**Stephen giggled. "Uncle Zack said that Savannah is okay and Auntie Maya is going to be okay too!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Did you look at my phone, Sweetie?"**

**Stephen giggled as he shook his head. "No…"**

**Bailey picked him up and they joined Paislee and Cody on the couch. She laughed at her son.**

"**As your punishment you're watching Cinderella…"**

**Stephen's eyes went wide. "No!"**

**Bailey pulled him close and tickled him. "Yes!"**

**Cody laughed at his son. "Steph, it won't be too bad, Bud. Tomorrow, me and you will watch Barney all day…"**

**Stephen nodded and got excited. "Yay!"**

**For the rest of the night, both families enjoyed their time together and were very happy that the nightmare was finally over. The next few weeks will be busy, but then they were very excited to see Macy Michelle, Bentley Bradin and Cassidy Elizabeth Martin.**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Okay I hope this chapter makes it up from the short chapter earlier. Anyways, goodnight guys, and you know what to do. R&R, I hope you enjoyed, then message me if any ideas or suggestions!**

**Xxx Love You All! Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	15. Labor and Welcome To The World

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 15:**

**AN: Hey guys! Good news, well, for you, not me. Well, I haven't been feeling so good to go to summer school or work, so I'm staying home for the rest of the summer. Unless I have vacation, but I don't think that will happen. :( But happy face because I can update more! Yay!**

**A lot of you are wondering when Bentley, Cassidy and Macy are coming and they are on their way. And I mean real soon. I have it all in my mind. Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp, well you'll have to find out who's first. It's a surprise chapter today. You know what to do…R&R, enjoy, and message me if you have ideas or suggestions! And I know I've been doing a lot of Zaya, but you know I did a lot of Cailey last season.**

**Seven Weeks Later:**

**Monday, May, 12****th****, 2014:**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**Time: 3:00am:**

**Seven weeks went by fast for both Martin families. Bailey and Maya are both 39 weeks pregnant-nine months along. Savannah just turned 7 and now Stephen and Paislee are now 2 year old. Within the past few weeks, Maya and Bailey were getting tired of their pregnancies. Both girls are getting even more back pains, mood swings and cravings. Cody and Zack are both ready for Cassidy, Bentley, and Macy. Savannah is now getting very excited for her brother and sister. She really couldn't wait. She went to see Sarah and told her everything about the twins that she knew. Of course, Noah missed her so they spent the whole day together. The three girls, Noah, Selena and Mariah are very happy for her. They knew she needed to be with her real family. But they will always hang out as much as possible. Cassidy, Bentley and Macy seemed like they needed to come earlier than planned, so while Maya was sleeping, she felt something run down her leg. Sitting up in shock, she shook Zack's shoulder.**

"**Zack?"**

**Zack opened his eyes slowly. "Yeah, Babe?"**

**Maya sighed. "I think my water just broke!"**

**Zack's eyes went wide. "Oh God! They're coming?"**

**Maya just nodded her head. "Uh huh! Yeah…"**

**Zack jumped out the bed, put his jacket on, grabbed his car keys and then helped her up. After helping her up, Maya slowly walked into her daughter's bedroom as Zack got Maya's bag, baby carriers and clothes.**

"**Sweetie? Savannah?"**

**Savannah opened her eyes and smiled. "Are they coming?"**

**Maya nodded. "Yep. Now come on. Get up and get your shoes on."**

**Soon they were on their way to the hospital, and while they were heading to the hospital, Maya just breathed through the contractions she was going through.**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**Unlike Maya, Bailey couldn't sleep at all. Her back was killing her, it was like knifes shooting through her back very minute. She was due in a week, but she just couldn't take the pain. She was in the kitchen when she felt something. Uh oh! Her water broke.**

"**Oh crap…"**

**Just then, Cody walked into the kitchen and looked at his wife. "Bails? Are you okay?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Nope. We need to go to the hospital…"**

**Cody's eyes went wide and sighed. "You're your water broke?"**

**Bailey nodded slowly. "Yep…"**

**Cody nodded again. "Okay. I'll get Stephen and Paislee. Your bag is in the car already…"**

**Bailey spoke up again. "What about Macy's carrier?"**

**Cody kissed her head. "It's in the car, Bay."**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. I'm just…" She paused. "…I don't know."**

**Cody smiled at her. "Bails, we have done this before. You're fine…"**

**Soon Stephen and Paislee came walking into the kitchen and then Cody got them all loaded up to head to the hospital.**

**When they got to the hospital, they already saw Carey, London, and Maddie already there. Cody just looked at his mother.**

"**Mom? How did you know that Bailey was in labor? I didn't…"**

**Carey laughed. "Seems like Bentley and Cassidy want to come too…"**

**Cody's eyes were wide. "Oh my goodness! That's awesome!"**

**Maddie laughed. "I don't think she'll like the feeling though…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Oh, I agree with you. I'm having my third baby and this hurts like hell…"**

**Soon both Bailey and Maya were rushed to the labor and delivery room. Both girls were in different rooms though. Dr. Adams was in Bailey's room and looked at her.**

"**Bailey, do you think you mind if I have my sister take care of you? With Maya and you both in labor, I don't think I can take care of you both. I mean I can try."**

**Bailey nodded in agreement. "If you have to delivery my niece and nephew I don't mind."**

**Dr. Adams smiled at her sister, Natalie Adams. "Alright. You have my sister now. Good luck. I'll come and check on you if you need me."**

**Bailey nodded and smiled. "Thank you."**

**In Maya's delivery room, Dr. Adams smiled. "Well, looks like Cassidy, Bentley and Macy want to be born on the same day…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "Oh my, I'm going to be an aunt again while being a mother soon?"**

**Dr. Adams nodded. "Yep, I have my sister, Natalie taking care of Bailey. She told me to take care of you."**

**Zack smiled. "Awww, that's sweet of her."**

**Maya nodded. "Yeah…" She looked at Dr. Adams. "Now how long does this last?"**

**Dr. Adams just sighed. "Mostly it could take 16 hours, but some mothers can take longer than that…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide as she buried her face into her pillow. "Why me?!"**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "When you think you can't do it naturally, I can always let you have a C-section."**

**Maya nodded. "Okay…"**

**Five hours went by, and of course both soon to be mothers weren't happy. Bailey was just in extreme pain and was only 3 centimeters and Maya was only 2 centimeters. Both of their husbands did everything they could do, but one thing they couldn't do was take the pain away. Maya didn't know it would hurt this much. She just wanted this to be over because Zack was starting to get on her nerves. Bailey was doing a lot better, but Cody was also getting on her nerves. With Maya, she looked at her husband as he kept taking. Now she was getting annoyed.**

"**Zack! Stop! God, you have no fuckin idea how much this hurts and I don't think you want to know! Yes, I've been through this before, but it's been 7 years! Now do me a big favor and stop or I'll hurt you and even kill you!"**

**Zack just gulped. "Okay…" He paused. 'I'm just going to give everyone an update…" Walking out of the room, he sighed. "Damn, I wonder how Cody is dealing with this…"**

**As he was walking, he saw Cody slowly walking out the room with a scared look on his face.**

"**What happened to you, Bro?"**

**Cody shook his head. "You don't want to know. She's pissed at me. She told me after our 6****th**** kid I have to get that 'you know' thing done…"**

**Zack nodded. "Oh my God. Wow. Bailey can be so sweet, but I never thought she can say that to you…"**

**Cody nodded. "Uh huh. You don't want to know once again." Cody looked at Zack's face. "What did she say to you?"**

**Zack sighed. "Well, I should've kept my mouth shut, but I didn't and well she told me if I didn't shut the hell up, she would hurt or even try to kill me…"**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "Woah…" He layed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, you should've kept your mouth shut, but you know what? I didn't do that…" He laughed a bit. "That's why Bailey yelled at me…"**

**Zack nodded. "Yeah…" He looked at his brother. "How long is she?"**

**Cody sighed. "Just only 3 centimeters. Maya?"**

**Zack sighed too. "Same…"**

**Zack and Cody headed into the waiting room and Carey laughed.**

"**How are the girls doing?"**

**Cody raised his hands. "Mom, you don't want to know…"**

**Tony, Kurt and Clyde looked at the boys and laughed. Clyde began speaking up as he laughed.**

"**What? Did they yell at you two?"**

**Cody nodded his head. "Oh yeah…" He paused. "Bailey said that after our 6****th**** kid I'm getting that 'thing' done and she meant it. She's pissed at me…"**

**Zack sighed. "Maya just said that she'll hurt or even kill me if I didn't shut the hell up…"**

**Clyde kept laughing. "Ah, yes. I remember those…"**

**Tony and Kurt nodded as well. "Us too. It was scary as hell…"**

**Both Eunice and Leigh looked at the three fathers. "Boys!"**

**Tony, Kurt and Clyde looked at them. "What? It's true!"**

**Eunice smiled as she walked up to her son in-law. "I can talk to her if you want…"**

**Cody sighed. "You did that when she was having the twins…" He paused. "…Yeah, can you?"**

**Eunice nodded. "Of course…"**

**Leigh smiled at Zack. "I can take care of Maya."**

**Zack smiled at her. "Can you?"**

**Leigh nodded. "Of course…"**

**Both mothers followed the daughter's husbands to their rooms. In Bailey's room, Eunice walked inside and smiled at her daughter.**

"**Hey Sweetie…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Mom! Thank God, you're here!" She sighed. "I'm having my third baby and I didn't know it could hurt just as much…"**

**Eunice smiled. "Honey, you have a longer way to go…"**

**Bailey nodded. "I know, but Mom, Cody is just getting on my nerves…"**

**Eunice laughed. "I bet Maya is saying that about Zack right now to Leigh…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Yeah, I guess I needed to get that out."**

**Eunice smiled. "Be glad that you got it out…"**

**Cody passed her and smiled. "Hey Bails…."**

**Bailey smiled at her husband. "Hey. Cody…"**

**Cody cut her off. "Bay, you don't have to say anything, I know…"**

**Bailey breathed deeply as she felt another intense contraction hit her. "Okay…"**

**Cody grabbed her hand and let her squeeze it. "Deep breathes…"**

**Dr. Natalie Adams smiled. "Four centimeters now, Bailey?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Dr. Natalie Adams smiled. "Maya is 4 centimeters now too…"**

**Bailey just smiled. "Awesome!"**

**19 hours went by; it was now Tuesday, May, 13****th****, 2014, the time was 3 in the morning and both Bailey and Maya were exhausted. They couldn't take the pain. But both got the epidural to make the pain less painful. Maya was now 10 centimeters but something went wrong. Cassidy's heart rate was going down, so she needed to get a C-section done as soon as possible. Bailey is only 7 centimeters right now. Seems like Maya was faster than her. Maya was being rushed into the operation room and was getting ready for the C-section. As she was, Bailey was still going through contractions. As they were getting the operation done, Zack was by her side. Soon they heard a loud cry from their daughter.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "It's a girl!"**

**Cassidy Elizabeth Martin: Born: Tuesday May 13****th**** 2014: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 3:20am: 8 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes.**

**Not even a minute later, her baby brother began crying. Dr. Adams smiled.**

"**It's a boy!"**

**Bentley Bradin Martin: Born: Tuesday May 13****th**** 2014: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 3:21am: 8 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.**

**Maya smiled at her newborn twins. "They're beautiful."**

**Zack smiled. "Yeah, they are." He smiled at Bentley. "He's my little man…"**

**Maya giggled and smiled. "And Cassidy is my little girl."**

**Now with Cassidy and Bentley here, it was Macy's turn to come into the world. For the next hour, Bailey was still in labor with her daughter. Around 4am, she was finally 10 centimeters. Dr. Adams finally could deliver Macy, so she got comfortable and looked at Bailey.**

"**Are you ready?"**

**Bailey nodded as she began to push was hard as she could. After 10 minutes of pushing, she layed back to breathe when she heard a cry from her newborn daughter.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "It's a girl!"**

**Bailey smiled at her newborn daughter.**

**Macy Michelle Martin: Born: Tuesday May 13****th**** 2014: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 4:10am: 8 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. She had blonde hair with blue eyes. Just like her father and older sister.**

**Now there was three newborn babies in the family. Both mothers decided to rest before they would hold them. Zack and Cody smiled at their children.**

**Zack smiled at his niece, Macy. "She's adorable, Codes."**

**Cody smiled at him. "Thanks, Bro. Cassidy is adorable too…"**

**Zack smiled at his younger brother. "Thanks. We both have 3 kids now…"**

**Cody nodded and laughed. "Yeah, and we both have two daughters…"**

**Zack laughed too. "Oh my goodness. Great, the fun…"**

**Cody smiled. "We'll be fine."**

**Cassidy, Macy and Bentley were all sleeping. Knowing that they will have a loving family waiting to meet them and Zack and Cody just looked at three sleeping newborn babies.**

"**We love you, Cassidy Elizabeth, Bentley Bradin and Macy Michelle…"**

**AN: OMG Cassidy Elizabeth, Bentley Bradin and Macy Michelle are here! Yay! I loved writing this chapter. I hope you loved it. I have gotten longer chapters now since I have some good ideas, but yet again, any ideas you guys have to be shy to tell me!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	16. Family Time

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 16:**

**AN: Hey guys! Another chapter and again I needed help from Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp with this chapter, but I did like her idea so I'm going to use it. Enjoy and R&R! :)**

**One Week Later:**

**Tuesday, May, 20****th****, 2014:**

**At Cody and Bailey's Townhouse:**

**A week after Macy, Bentley and Cassidy were born, it was just hectic. Just too hectic and Savannah, Stephen and Paislee just couldn't be with their parents anymore because they were busy with the newborn babies. Not that Cody, Bailey, Zack or Maya meant it, but they didn't have time with their other children that everything was going falling down between Stephen, Paislee, and Savannah and their parents. The three older children just started not to talk to their parents and their parents didn't find a clue. Until Bailey got her daughter's feeling out.**

**In Paislee and Stephen's bedroom, Bailey walked into the room and looked at her daughter.**

"**Paislee?"**

**Paislee just looked at her mother, but didn't say anything. Her feelings were hurt. She just left the room and walked into the living room with her mother following her.**

"**Paislee Karlee Martin, what is wrong with you?"**

**Stephen, Paislee and Savannah weren't talking to them for a whole day but now Paislee wouldn't take it anymore. Her eyes had tears in her eyes; her heart hasn't been hurting until Macy was born. She was Cody's little girl. Now all he has time for is Macy. She just looked at her mother and just cried her feelings out.**

"**You want to know what's wrong with me! Daddy doesn't have time for me anymore! Ever since Macy was born, he doesn't pay attention to me! I thought I was his little girl! I guess not! Macy took it away!"**

**Bailey just stood there in shock. Paislee never gets her feeling out this much. Well, she is two. But now Bailey felt bad for her daughter. It was true. Cody has been really busy with Macy. Reasons Stephen and Paislee didn't understand yet. She just hugged her daughter.**

"**Sweetie, I had no idea. Are your feelings hurt?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yes…"**

**Bailey kissed her head. "I'll talk to Daddy, okay?"**

**Paislee nodded again.**

**Bailey walked into Macy's nursery and found Cody holding Macy. "Cody? We have a little problem…"**

**Cody looked at his wife. "What's wrong?"**

**Bailey sighed. "Paislee's feelings are hurt…"**

**Cody just looked at his wife in shock. Oh my God. Paislee. Ever since Mace was born, he forgot all about her. Why? Macy needs more time, but yet again, he forgot about his oldest daughter. Her feelings are hurt because of him. And they didn't find time with their children. Stephen was the same with Bailey. His feelings are hurt too.**

"**Her feelings are hurt?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes. Very hurt. She even began crying to me just a few minutes ago…"**

**Cody handed sleeping Macy to his wife. "Here, take her. I want to go talk to Pais…" He walked out of the room and into the living room. "Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee crossed her arms and didn't say anything.**

**Cody bent in front of his oldest daughter. "Pais, I'm sorry."**

**Paislee looked at him. "You love her better than me!"**

**Cody shook his head. "No. I don't. I love all three of you the same. Okay?"**

**Bailey walked out of the nursery with Macy in her arms. "Paislee, how about Daddy, you, Steph and I go out today…"**

**Cody looked at his wife. "Yeah…" He looked at his daughter. "And I'm sure Savannah is feeling the same just as you are…"**

**And that was true too. Savannah's feelings were hurt very badly. Maybe worse than Paislee because for the past week there was two newborn babies in the house. Zack and Maya don't have time for her. Just Cassidy and Bentley. She was hurting. She was about to explode because when Maya walked into her bedroom to ask her a question, Savanah just looked at her mother and her waiting tears just came rolling down her face.**

"**I had enough of this, Mommy! You and Daddy have no time for me anymore! I bet Paislee and Stephen aren't as happy as they were before they knew this was going to happen! Why? Do you not love me no more?"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. Savannah never exploded like this before. Her feelings were really hurt. Too hurt. Maya just looked at her daughter.**

"**Savannah, Sweetie, I didn't know…"**

**Savannah glared at her. "Of course you didn't! I've been hiding it inside for the past week! Now I had enough! I want time with you and Daddy!"**

**Maya just hugged her daughter. "If you want that, then we'll have it…"**

**Zack came into his daughter's bedroom. "Cody just called. Seems like Paislee and Stephen are feeling the same way…"**

**Maya sighed. "Then what do we do?"**

**Zack grinned. "Maya, Babe, we have our oldest daughter and niece and nephew hurting. We have to have the rest of the day off and play with them!"**

**Savannah jumped and clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Maya sighed. "But what about Bentley and Cassidy?"**

**Zack kissed her forehead. "I got it, Babe. I called my Mom to watch Mace, Cass and Bentley."**

**Maya smiled. "Oh Zack! That's sweet of you!"**

**Zack smiled at his wife. "Well, we do need to spend time with Savannah, Paislee and Stephen…"**

**Soon Bailey, Cody, Zack and Maya dropped off Macy, Bentley and Cassidy with Carey and then Cailey, Zaya, Stephen, Paislee and Savannah went out for a movie, lunch and then dinner. The kids loved being with their parents, now they knew they loved all of them and then Paislee looked at her Aunt Maya. But before she could say anything, Maya spoke up for her.**

"**Okay, now Steph, Pais, Savannah, we have to explain why we haven't been with you so much…"**

**Paislee looked at her Aunt. "Why?"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter and bean to explain. "Paislee, Babygirl, they are all newborns right now. They need our attention. When you and Stephen were newborns, we needed to be with you for a long time. Not that, we don't love you guys, we do. A lot. But, right now Macy, Cassidy and Bentley need us. We will love you all…"**

**Savannah, Paislee and Stephen all smiled and got happy that they still loved them. And they never did stopped. That made them feel a lot better. It was nice to be with their aunt, uncle and parents. Family never gives up on love, and now they were back to normal. With three newborns, the family was just as happy as could be and they will never forget this moment ever. Savannah, Paislee and Stephen and Zaya and Cailey enjoyed the rest of day together and Savannah, Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Cassidy and Bentley had a lot of love though-out both families.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: Okay I needed more help, but the next chapter I'm thinking of all of them go on vacation together, what do you think? Where do you they should go? Any ideas I'll take and figure something out. :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Also, sorry if it was short, and seems rushed. But I do have a lot of ideas for when all of the kids are grow up. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**


	17. Vacation In North Carolina

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 17:**

**AN: Heyyyy guys! Vacation with the family for this chapter and this chapter will be long. :) I love your reactions and I smile and laugh. :) Enjoy and R&R! And if you guys love Jessie and Suite Life- Runaway from Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie is the best fan fiction of mine right now. Chapter 18 is up now. :)**

**Three Months Later:**

**Saturday, August, 9****th****, 2014:**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**Three months went by, and both families were just very busy. Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey graduated from college finally and Bailey is on her way to be a nurse, Cody is on his way to be a cardiologist, with Zack being a doctor in operation and Maya being a physical therapist. But now they are all going on vacation as a family. They all decided to head to Outer Banks, North Carolina. Around 6:00am, Cailey, Stephen, Paislee and Macy headed over to get everything checked out. There were 10 suitcases with 4 parents with 6 kids going. So, they are going to try to take a least one car all the way down to the Outer Banks. After setting everything up into the car, Savannah helped her parents and aunt and uncle with putting Macy, Cassidy, Bentley and Stephen and even Paislee into the car. After loading them all in the car, the family headed down to North Carolina.**

**After driving for at least 6 hours or so, the family finally made it to Outer Banks, North Carolina. When they made it to their house for the whole week, Savannah made Stephen, Paislee, Macy and Bentley and Cassidy busy as Cailey and Zaya unloaded and unpacked everything. Almost an hour later, they were all unpacked, but they did need some food, so Zack and Cody went shopping while the girls, well of course, went on the beach to relax. Bailey and Maya both got into their swimsuits and Savannah took Stephen and Paislee walking and swimming while Maya and Bailey just relaxed with Bentley, Cassidy, and Macy sleeping.**

**With Savannah, Stephen and Paislee, they were walking around when Stephen looked at his older cousin.**

"**Savannah?"**

**Savannah smiled at him. "Yeah, Bud?"**

**Stephen squeezed her hand. "I'm happy that we are here!"**

**Savannah laughed. "Me too, Buddy." She looked at Paislee. "What about you, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yeah! I'm happy we are here!"**

**Savannah laughed. "Good. Now, do you guys want to swimming?"**

**Paislee and Stephen both nodded. "Yeah! Can we?"**

**Savannah nodded "Of course…"**

**They all went into the water and Savannah watched them and Paislee and Savannah just acted like sisters more than they are cousins. Another twenty minutes after swimming, Savannah walked them back to Bailey.**

**Bailey smiled at her daughter and son. "Hi guys, are you having fun?"**

**Stephen nodded. "Yeah! Where's Daddy, Mommy?"**

**Bailey smiled at her oldest. "He's shopping with Uncle Zack…"**

**Savannah burst out laughing. "My Daddy is shopping?"**

**Maya laughed too. "Yeah, we know, Savannah. It's crazy…"**

**Bailey laughed. "Yes, it is, but still he is a father now…"**

**Savannah smiled. "Didn't he change when Stevie and Pais was born?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, surprisingly."**

**Stephen giggled. "Mommy, I'm hungry…"**

**Paislee nodded in agreement as she was hungry too. "Yeah, I'm hungry…"**

**Bailey and Maya picked up Macy, Bentley and Cassidy up and Maya, Bailey, Savannah, Macy, Stephen, Paislee, Cassidy and Bentley all headed back to the house and found the boys unloading the food.**

**Paislee hugged Cody's legs. "Hi!"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Hi Princess…" He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yes! I am hungry!"**

**Cody laughed. "Okay, Baby." He walked into the living room, he smiled and kissed his wife and then kissed Macy's forehead. "Hey Bails…"**

**Macy giggled and smiled.**

**Cody smiled again. "Are you hungry?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Zack and Cody decided to make pasta, chicken and salads. After cooking the dinner for their families, they all sat down to eat and began talking about what they will be doing for the next week.**

**Paislee giggled. "We're going to the beach right?"**

**Zack laughed. "Yeah, we are, Pais…"**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Savannah giggled. "Can we go the spa one day?"**

**Paislee clapped her hands and giggled. "Yay!"**

**Bailey laughed. "I can see your excited, Babygirl."**

**Paislee smiled. "I am, Mommy!"**

**Savannah looked at her Aunt Bailey. "Can we go to the spa tomorrow?"**

**Maya nodded her head. "Of course, Sweetie…"**

**Stephen sighed. "Uncle Zack, can we go swimming with dolphins?"**

**Zack laughed. "Yeah, if they have a place where we can…"**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "Yay!"**

**Cody laughed at his wife. "Man, the past 2 years has been crazy, huh, Bails?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, they have, but now we have Macy. Another crazy year with three new babies…"**

**Cody smiled and laughed. "Yeah, but it's going to be a good year. Savannah, Paislee and Stephen will help us out…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yeah! I can be your free baby sitter when I'm old enough, right?"**

**Maya nodded at her daughter as she agreed. "Yes, Savannah. We would love that…"**

**Bailey was holding Macy who was yawning. She smiled and laughed. "I think Macy is getting tired…" She got up and walked into her and Cody's bedroom, layed Macy down in her mobile crib, kissed her forehead and walked back out of the room; saw Maya in her and Zack's room putting Cassidy and Bentley down, she walked inside.**

**Maya turned to her sister in-law. "Hey…"**

**Bailey smiled. "This vacation we might need…"**

**Maya nodded in agreement. "Oh hell yeah…"**

**Later into the night, everyone headed to bed to get some sleep because they knew tomorrow would be very exciting.**

**The next morning, Sunday, August, 10****th****, 2014 was very quiet. Both families were sleeping, but then Macy began crying. Cody opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, picked her up and layed her on his shoulder.**

"**Shhh, Mace…" He rubbed her back slowly.**

**Macy just kept crying and Bailey opened her eyes and looked at her husband. "Is she hungry?"**

**Cody nodded his head. "Yeah, I think so…"**

**Bailey nodded as she walked over to him and took Macy from him to feed her. After breastfeeding, Macy, Paislee came running into the room.**

"**Mommy! We are going to the beach today!"**

**Bailey stood up with Macy in her arms, smiling, she nodded. "Yes, we are. Now, where's your brother?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Sleeping…"**

**Bailey just couldn't take it, she burst out laughing. "Okay, what about Savannah?"**

**Paislee giggled. "She's in the shower…"**

**Bailey nodded as she grabbed her daughter's hand. "Alright, come on; let's go see what Daddy is making for breakfast."**

**Paislee giggled. "Okay!"**

**Both of the girls headed into the kitchen and Paislee hugged Cody's legs. "Daddy!"**

**Cody laughed as he picked her up and kissed her cheeks. "Good morning, Pais!" He smiled at his youngest daughter and wife. "Good morning, Bails." He kissed her cheek and Macy's forehead.**

**Macy was sleeping in her mother's arms.**

**Soon they heard running coming behind them. It was Stephen and right behind him was Maya and Bentley.**

**Cody smiled at his son. "Hey Buddy. Good morning."**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "Hi!"**

**Bailey gave Maya a slide hug as 'good morning'. "How was he last night?"**

**Maya sighed. "Oh, if you count every 2 hours having to feed him, then fine…"**

**Cody laughed. "Where are Zack, Savannah and Cassidy?"**

**Bailey looked at her husband. "Savannah is in the shower."**

**Maya breathed slowly. "Zack and Cassidy are still asleep…"**

**Just then, they heard crying, and then saw Zack walking out of the bedroom with a crying Cassidy in his arms. "She was very quiet last night; I think today she will be very cranky…"**

**Maya laughed. "Awww, my poor baby…" She glared at him. "Bentley wasn't quiet at all!"**

**Zack gave her a look. "Hey! I helped you with him!"**

**Maya shook her head. "No, you didn't! You stayed in bed!"**

**Zack just didn't respond.**

**Savannah came walking inside with a blush in her hand. "Good morning…" She looked at her parents. "Yeah, I know. Don't have to explain!"**

**Cailey laughed as they spoke at the same time. "They aren't in a good mood, Sweetheart…"**

**Zaya just looked at Cailey and glared at them and spoke at the same time. "What? Yes! No!"  
Cailey burst out laughing and spoke at the same time again. "Zack! Maya!"**

**Maya put Bentley down in his swing. "Cody, tell him I'm right!"**

**Zack shook his head. "Bailey, tell her I'm right!"**

**Cailey shook their heads. "Nope, we are not getting in the middle of this!"**

**Maya crossed her arms. "Ugh, if you did help me last night, I wouldn't be in a bad mood!"**

**Zack sighed. "I did help!"**

**Maya yelled back. "Yeah, doing what?"**

**Zack sighed. "You could have given him to me…"  
Maya sighed. "You wouldn't do anything for him to stop crying!"**

**Cailey just looked at each other and yelled at the screaming couple. "Okay! Guys! Stop! That's enough!"**

**Savannah sighed. "Thank you! That's over! Can we eat in peace now?"**

**Soon Zack and Maya just decided to forget it and move on and the families enjoyed their breakfast before going to the beach.**

**Down at the beach, after they all ate, Cailey, Zaya and the 6 kids all headed down to the beach. After a crazy morning, Cailey just relaxed with Zaya and Savannah, Paislee and Stephen watched the three younger ones as Savannah and Paislee were burying Stephen in the sand. Stephen had his eyes on the younger ones, but was careful not to get sand in his eyes.**

**Savannah laughed. "You look awesome, Steph!"**

**Both girls giggled as they looked at him. His body was made into a mermaid.**

**Stephen just looked down and groaned. "Mommy!"**

**Bailey looked at her son, but then burst out laughing. "Nice work girls!"**

**Stephen jumped up and began chasing his cousin and sister. "Oh that's it!'**

**Savannah giggled. "Ooo, we're so scared!"**

**Paislee giggled. "Yeah!"**

**Savannah picked up Paislee. "Come on!" She began running as fast as she could but then was knocked down by her father. "Daddy! No!"**

**Zack picked Savannah and threw her into the water.**

**Paislee just screamed. "Savannah!" Then she felt someone pick her up and then she realized her father was about to threw her into the water too. "No! Daddy!"**

**Savannah and Paislee both came running out of the water and over to their mothers.**

**Paislee crossed her arms. "Mommy! You wouldn't believe what Daddy did!"**

**Savannah agreed. "Yeah, Mom! Daddy did the same thing to me!"**

**Cody and Zack both laughed and they explained. "We were having fun girls…"**

**Zack hugged his daughter and niece. "Sorry, Savannah and Pais…"**

**Paislee kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Uncle Zack."**

**Zack kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Sweetheart."**

**Later that day after hanging at the beach, the families went out to lunch and went to a little fair in town. They had an amazing time. Savannah, Paislee and Stephen were hanging with Zack and Cody on the rides and while Macy, Cassidy and Bentley was with Maya and Bailey. After the fun night, they headed home and putting the kids down and Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey headed into their beds as well.**

**In Cailey and Macy's bedroom, Macy was asleep with Cailey laying in their bed together and Bailey smiled at her husband.**

"**I had a good day today, Cody."**

**Cody smiled and kissed her. "Me too, Bails. I think we're going to enjoy this vacation…"**

**Bailey smiled and giggled. "I know. I believe that we will enjoy this week."**

**Cody grinned. "Yeah, we will…" He smiled. "Goodnight, Bails…" He kissed her again. "I love you, Bay…"**

**Bailey smiled again. "I love you too…"**

**With Zack and Maya, they were laying in their bed as well with Bentley and Cassidy sleeping, Zack looked at his wife.**

"**May, I'm sorry for yelling and not helping last night, Babe…"**

**Maya smiled and kissed him. "It's okay, Babe. I'm okay with it now…"**

**Zack sighed. "Are you sure?"**

**Maya nodded her head. "Yeah…" She yawned. "Goodnight, Zack…"**

**Zack kissed her head. "Goodnight, Babe." He smiled at her. "I love you…"**

**Maya smiled. "I love you too…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I hope you loved this one too! I loved writing this one! :) Good night guys!**

**Love your reactions and reviews!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx :)**


	18. One Year Later

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 18:**

**AN: Before I start chapter 18, I have to say, do any of you have an Instagram? If so, follow me Kellylyn Marie. And I will send you pictures of the kids, houses and everything that looks like. Also CBZCS-Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp also has one to with the same name. She said that you can call her CBZCS for short. :) Anyways, I'm just so, so, so excited for this chapter. You know what do-R&R and enjoy!**

**`1 Year Later:**

**Friday, February, 12****th****, 2016:**

**Cailey's Townhouse:**

**A year went by and boy it was amazing seeing all the kids grow up. Savannah started 4****th**** grade, Stephen and Paislee started school and are now in kindergarten in September and Cassidy, Macy and Bentley are in preschool and now Savannah is 8 years old with Stephen and Paislee are 3 years, Cassidy, Macy and Bentley are 1 year old. Stephen and Paislee are almost 4 years old, Savannah are almost 9 years old and Cassidy, Macy and Bentley are almost 2 years old. With Zaya and Cailey being 22 years old and Cailey and Zaya planning on moving into houses soon. **

**There was a surprise though because Bailey was in her and Cody's bathroom, smiling to herself, she was looking at 3 pregnancy tests, couldn't believe it, it was positive. She was pregnant again.**

"**I'm pregnant again…" She kept smiling. "Four kids now…" She threw the pregnancy tests away and walked out of the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen to found Macy trying to climb the counter.**

"**Macy!" She ran over and picked her up before Macy could hurt herself. "Mace, you can't climb the counter, Sweetie…"**

**Macy just started to walk and climb a lot of things. She also has been begun to talk. She just began to cry hard.**

**Bailey rubbed her back. "Mace…" She sat down on the couch and then Paislee ran into the room. "Mommy, is Mace okay?"**

**Bailey smiled at her oldest daughter. "Yeah, Sweetie, she just is very cranky."**

**Paislee nodded. "She must need a nappy then, Mommy."**

**Bailey nodded in agreement. "You might be right, Pais. Do you mind if you can lay her down in her crib for me?"**

**Paislee nodded excited. "Okay!"**

**Bailey handed her youngest to her second oldest and Paislee layed her sister in her crib and ran back into the living room. "She is asleep now, Mommy."  
Bailey nodded. "Thank you, Pais." She looked back at her. "Where's your brother?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Sleeping. I'm not sleepy anymore."**

**Bailey smiled. "Okay. Do you want to watch TV while I make you a lunch?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah!" She jumped onto the couch and began watching her favorite TV show-Mickey Mouse and the Clubhouse. Yes, the twins love Disney Jr. They do sometimes fight over the TV, but Paislee and Stephen have their own rooms now though. They have a five bedroom and 2 bath townhouse. Cody was working while Bailey had the day off because Stephen wasn't feeling so good.**

**A few minutes later, Stephen began to wake up so Bailey walked into his bedroom. 'Hey Buddy, how are feeling?"**

**Stephen coughed and sighed. "Mommy, I don't feel good. My tummy hurts…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Awww, are you hungry?"**

**Stephen shook his head. "Not yet, but can I have a drink though, please?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course, Baby."**

**An hour later, Cody came home and checked on his son. "Hey Bud, are you feeling any better?"**

**Stephen shook his head. "No. Mommy is making me a bowl of chicken soup though…"**

**Cody kissed his head. "You will be okay soon…"**

**Stephen smiled a bit. "I know…"**

**Cody walked over into his and Bailey's bedroom and saw her in their closet. "Hey Bails…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Hey Sweetie…" She smiled at him. "I have amazing news!"**

**Cody smiled at his wife. "What?"**

**Bailey giggled with excitement. "I'm pregnant!"**

**Cody's eyes went wide and smiled wide. "Are you serious?"**

**Bailey nodded excitedly. "Yes! I'm pregnant again!"**

**He just couldn't stop smiling. "Oh my God that's amazing!"**

**She smiled. "I know!"**

**He then sighed. "How's Mace?"**

**Bailey laughed a little. "She's getting crankier lately. I mean she is one, but still. She wanted the climb onto the counter, but I didn't let her."**

**Cody sighed again. "Awww, well it is for her safely."**

**Bailey nodded and agreed. "Very true."**

**Zack and Maya's Apartment:**

**Zack and Maya got used to be raising three kids and Savannah got used to being an older sister. Cassidy and Bentley may be twins, but they are nothing alike. Cassidy is nice, sweet, caring, and beautiful and got her sweetness to her older sister and mother and very clean. But her brother, Bentley, is completely different. Only one-year old, he is a lot like Zack. The trouble child. He is a player, trouble maker, makes a mess and there is nothing he can't mess up. Maya was in her son's bedroom when she realized the room was mess and his only one.**

"**Bentley Bradin Martin, what did you do with your room?"**

**Bentley giggled and just looked at his mother. "I like it a mess…"**

**Maya crossed her arms. "Well, I don't. Now clean it up…"**

**Savannah walked into her brother's bedroom. "I'll help him, Mom."  
Maya smiled at her oldest daughter. "Thank you, Savannah. That would be amazing…"**

**Savannah began cleaning up her brother's toys. "You're welcome, Mom."**

**Maya walked into Cassidy's bedroom and smiled her youngest daughter. "Cass?"**

**Cassidy looked at her mother. "Hi Mommy!"**

**Maya sighed. "Thank you for cleaning your room, Sweetheart."**

**Cassidy giggled. "Welcome, I love my room being clean!"**

**Savannah walked into her sister's room. "Mom, where's Daddy? He told me he would take me to my best friend, Brittney's house."**

**Maya looked at her oldest. "He's on his way home now."**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay." She picked up her bag and walked downstairs and outside and saw her father's car and jumped inside.**

"**Thanks for driving me to Brittney's, Daddy."**

**Zack smiled. "No problem, Sweetie."**

**Soon he dropped Savannah off and looked at his oldest daughter. "Have fun, Savannah."**

**Savannah smiled and nodded. "I will!"**

**After driving off his daughter to her friend's house, he headed back home and walked inside.**

**Cassidy ran over to her father. "Daddy!"**

**Zack picked her up and kissed her head. "Hey Sweetie, how's your brother?"**

**Cassidy just looked at him. "He keeps messing his room, Daddy. Mommy isn't happy with him…"**

**Zack sighed. "She's very upset with him, huh?"**

**Maya walked over to her husband. "Yes. Yes, I am, Zack. Seriously I'm going to lose my mind when he's a teenager…"**

**Zack sighed and nodded and then put Cassidy down on the floor. "Well, he is only one, Babe."**

**Maya crossed her arms. "Still! Zack, he's a lot like you and he's only one!"**

**Zack wrapped his arm around her. "Sweetheart, it will be okay…"**

**Maya sighed. "I hope you're right…"**

**Both families have been just busy, now Cailey are expecting their 4****th**** baby and Maya is fine with her two children right now. Bentley is hard to handle right now too. Life is getting so busy, but Cody and Bailey are very excited to welcome another baby into their family. Both sets of families are looking for bigger houses for a while, but still couldn't find any kind that would fit their needs. Cailey just knew they wanted a house with a lest 9 bedrooms with 8 bathrooms, a large kitchen, living room, dining room, basement, a play room, of course and with a game room, laundry room and a pool, hot tub, large backyard and a three car garage. Zaya's house was the same; expect Zack needed his man cave, so Maya just let him have it and they wanted an 8 bedroom and 6 bathroom house though, but everything was the same as Cailey's house. So they just decided to keep waiting and looking. Their lives are into place now.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I loved writing this chapter to my amazing fans and I hope you love it! :) Any Ideas and suggestions, PM me!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	19. Double Trouble

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 19:**

**AN: Another chapter! R&R and enjoy! :) I loved writing the last chapter.**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Friday, March, 13****th****, 2016:**

**Massachusetts General Hospital:**

**Four weeks went by as Cailey and Zaya found their new houses, but won't move in for a few more weeks. Bailey is now 10 weeks pregnant-3 months pregnant and Maya had amazing news too. She's pregnant as well and is now 6 weeks pregnant-1 month along. Today Cailey has a doctor's appointment and weren't expecting the news that Dr. Adams had said.**

"**Congratulations, you're having twins again!"**

**Both just looked at her in shock. They were having twins again. They just looked at each other and sighed. They couldn't believe it; two babies once again and just couldn't wait to tell their family and friends. When they got home, they had their two oldest children sit on the couch so that they could tell them the news.**

**Paislee smiled at her parents. "What's the news, Mommy?"**

**Bailey smiled as well. "Guys, I'm having twins, you might have two sisters, brothers or a brother and sister…"**

**Stephen and Paislee both were smiling. "Really?"**

**Stephen just got very excited. "Yay! I can get my baby brother!"**

**Cailey both laughed and Paislee rolled her eyes. "Yeah…"**

**Cody laughed. "Let's just hope you guys can understand that if we are having two babies coming soon, so we might need more time with them…"**

**Stephen nodded. "Okay, Mommy…"**

**Later that day, Cailey and Zaya meet up at Zaya's house to have a little party and so that Cailey could tell everyone their news. But Bailey didn't tell Maya yet though. Ellie came to see her grandsons, granddaughter's in-law and great grandchildren. Cailey, Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Ellie, Carey, Maddie, London, Natalie, Liz, Ashley, Kurt, Victoria, Emma and Marion all came over for the little party. After arriving at Zaya's house, Maya and Bailey both hugged each other. Both pulled away and Bailey smiled at her sister in-law.**

"**Hey May. How are feeling?"**

**Maya smiled. "Good. What about you?"**

**Bailey smiled again. "I have amazing news!"**

**After hugging each other, all sat around the living room and Carey looked at Bailey. "So, you guys have news for everyone, what is it?"**

**Cody smiled at his wife. "Go ahead, Bails, tell them the news."**

**Bailey looked at their family and friends. "We're having twins!"**

**Ellie smiled at her. "Oh my goodness! That's amazing news!"**

**Their family and friends all hugged them and congratulate them.**

**Ellie looked at her great granddaughter, Paislee. "Are you excited, Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee just nodded and clapped her hands. "Yeah, I am, great Grammy! I can't wait!"**

**Ellie smiled. "I know, Sweetie."**

**Stephen just began to giggle. "I hope I have a brother!"**

**Bailey smiled at her son. "You might, Buddy."**

**Stephen nodded. "I know I can't wait!"**

**Ellie laughed. "I know, Honey…"**

**Macy came running over to Ellie. "Hi great Grammy!"**

**Ellie picked her up and kissed her head. "Hey Mace. How are doing, Sweetie?"**

**Macy giggled. "Good! I am going to be a big sister!"**

**Ellie laughed again. "I know."**

**Maya looked at sister in-law. "You're having twins again, Bails?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, I am."**

**Emma smiled at Bailey. "That's amazing, Bailey. Paislee, Stephen and Macy seem excited."**

**Bailey smiled back at her. "They are really excited…"**

**Marion just couldn't take it. He knew they were going find out someday. Mr. Tipton called him and said it has been confirmed that there is going to be a second S.S Tipton and Seven Seas High. "Well, I do have news for you four. Mr. Tipton called me a few weeks ago and said that there is going to be a new S.S Tipton and Seven Seas High..."**

**Cailey and Zaya both just smiled and Zack stood up and yelled. "Yes!" Then he sat back down and sighed.**

"**Sorry, I needed to get that out."**

**Emma smiled at the four parents. "So, we hope you will send Savannah, Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Cassidy, Bentley and the new three children there when they are ready…"**

**Savannah got excited. "Oh yes! I'm going to cruise ship to go to school! Sweet!" She looked at her parents. "…I mean, Mom, Dad, can I go?"**

**Maya looked at Zack. "I'm fine with it…" She kept looking at Zack, who was spacing out, his little girl would be able to go on the ship to go to school, but one thing, he'll miss was her. He was going to miss her if she went, and if she didn't go, she wouldn't be able to see what would be out there for her. He wanted her to see different countries and different kinds of the world and right now, he wasn't so sure. Still, everyone was looking at him.**

"**Well, Savannah, Sweetheart, you are only 8 right now. We still have time to think about it…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Oh, okay."**

**Maya smiled at her oldest daughter. "Don't be so bummed, Sweetheart. At least, he didn't say no…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay. Thanks Mom. That makes me feel better…"**

**Maya laughed a bit. "Sorry, Savannah."**

**Soon everyone began to eat dinner, and just sat around talking while enjoying their dinner. Ellie smiled at her grandsons.**

"**How are your jobs doing?"**

**Cody smiled. "Well, I really don't want to talk about mine. We are still eating…"**

**Ellie laughed a little. "Oh yeah…" She grinned. "I forgot that you are now a cardiologist…"**

**Zack laughed. "Yeah, I want to keep my food down in my system and not threw it up…"**

**Bailey laughed too. "A least Cody knows about staying up at night though…"**

**Cody began laughing. "Yeah, I think Bailey will give me the late night changings to me…"**

**Zack burst out laughing. "I can see that, Bro!"**

**Cody sighed. "Thanks, Zack…"**

**Carey smiled at Paislee. "How's kindergarten, Sweetheart?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Awesome, I love it."**

**Savannah smiled at her cousin. "I loved it too. I loved the show and tell Fridays…"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah, they are so much fun!"**

**Savannah laughed. "I feels like just yesterday…"**

**Carey laughed. "Yeah, it does, Savannah, but you know what? Time never slows down, so enjoy it…"**

**Savannah nodded. "I will. Thank you, Grandma."**

**Carey nodded too. "You're welcome, Sweetie."**

**After dinner, Savannah helped with the cleaning before playing with Paislee, Stephen, Macy and her brother and sister in the play room, letting her aunt, uncle, parents, and their friends talk before everyone had to leave.**

**Cody looked at his grandmother. "Do you really mean it, Grandma? You want to move here?"**

**Ellie smiled. "Well, I'm thinking about it. It's not a yes yet, but I do want to be around my grandsons and granddaughters in-law's and great grandchildren more often. Living in Washington, Settle is just too much for me…"**

**Zack knew that she was right. "Yeah, we know. It's better for you if you move closer to us and family."**

**Ellie nodded her head. "I know. I do miss you guys when I'm back in Settle."**

**Bailey smiled at her grandmother in-law. "Awww, we miss you too, Ellie."**

**Emma looked at Bailey. "You're having twins again?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Yes, I am. A least, I know what to expect."**

**Emma laughed. "That's true. Very true. I'm actually very proud you and Cody. I knew you two would get married someday…"**

**Cody just looked at Emma and smiled at his wife. "Why wouldn't I marry her? She's my whole world, she's my best friend, I love her and she's the best thing that ever happened to me with our kid's right behind her…"**

**Bailey smiled, but tried to hide her tears. Happy tears and she looked at him. "Oh, Cody. You're going to make me cry…"**

**Cody wrapped his arm around her. "Sorry, Bails…" He kissed her head.**

**Bailey smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's okay…"**

**Soon everyone began heading home and had amazing time with each other. Carey was over the moon again. She was going to have 7 grandchildren soon. Now she was very excited. When Cailey, Macy, Stephen and Paislee got home it was around 7 at night, so Bailey layed Macy down and Cody tucked Stephen and Paislee into their beds. They were happy that everyone knew the news and when they got into bed together, Bailey turned to her husband.**

"**Tell me thoughts about us having twins again…"**

**Cody laughed a little bit. "Well, Bails, I'm excited. Really excited, I mean we're having twins again! That's just amazing news! Although, we do need to move into the house before they are born…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah, we do, but we do have time. I'm only 10 weeks pregnant. We just found out about 4 weeks ago about my pregnancy. We have to spend a lot of time with Paislee, Stephen and Macy though. We don't want them to feel left out again…"**

**Cody sighed and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. I hated that, I felt so bad for them."**

**Bailey nodded too. "Me too..."**

**Cody leaned in and kissed her. "Well, you need to get some sleep, Bails. You're carrying twins now."**

**Bailey giggled and shook her head as she smiled. "Okay, Dr. Martin…"**

**Cody laughed. "Goodnight, Bay."**

**Bailey smiled as she snugged up against him. "Goodnight, Cody…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Another chapter! I wanted to post another chapter because I was just bored and nothing else to do but write you another chapter. :) Also: I promised Stephen, he will get his dream…I think you know what is, if you do, tell me! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Hope you liked it! **


	20. The Reveal Of What Cailey Is Having

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 20:**

**Heyyyyyy guys! Chapter 20! OMG! I can't believe it! Anyways, I feel like I want to know what state you guys live in. I don't know why, but I want to see how you live. You guys know I live in NY-New York. :) It's amazing here. Anyways, I start school September 3****rd**** and it's the 7****th**** of August. Boooo! :( But that makes me update more though. School will make it a little hard to update, so until then I'm going to update as much as possible. Enjoy and R&R chapter 20! By the way, sorry for skipping so many weeks…**

**Ten Weeks Later:**

**Tuesday, June, 7****th****, 2016:**

**At Massachusetts General Hospital:**

**The past ten weeks were filled with birthdays, first were Stephen and Paislee turning 4 years old, then Savannah turning 9 and then Cassidy, Bentley and Macy turning 2 years old. Cailey and Zaya also just moved into their brand new houses. They had a lot to do, but are happy that the move is finally over. Bailey is now 20 week's pregnant-five months along and Maya is 17 weeks pregnant-four months along. Cailey were having another doctor's appointment today so they headed over to the hospital and met Dr. Adams there.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Wow, Bailey, you're 20 weeks already…"**

**Bailey's eyes went wide. "Wow. My Mom was right. After you're first…" She paused and laughed. "…And second, it goes pretty fast…"**

**Dr. Adams smiled again. "That is very true." She grabbed the bottle of gel and put some on Bailey's stomach and Cailey saw both of their children. She looked at them. "Do you want to know the sex of them?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Of course!"**

**Dr. Adams laughed as she moved the knob around and saw the first one. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"**

**Cody smiled. "Stephen can have his baby brother!" He smiled. "I can have another son! Yes!"**

**Bailey and Dr. Adams both laughed and Bailey gave her husband a look.**

**Dr. Adams smiled and spoke up as moved over to the second baby. "And…" She smiled. "Oh, wow. Seems I should wish Stephen and his brother luck…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Why?"**

**Dr. Adams just smiled and laughed. "It's a girl!"**

**Cody sighed. "Oh my goodness…" He looked at Dr. Adams. "…And after you're done with wishing my sons luck, wish me luck afterwards…"**

**Dr. Adams nodded and laughed again. "I will do that…"**

**Cody helped his wife down and then they headed home and decided to have a party so they can tell everyone, but they decided to tell their three children. Cody picked up Macy and placed her on his lap.**

**Paislee smiled as she spoke up. "What are you having, Mommy? Are we having brothers, sisters or both?"**

**Bailey smiled at his oldest daughter. "You, Stevie and Mace are having a brother and a sister…"**

**Stephen clapped his hands and got excited. "Yay! I finally get a baby brother!"**

**Paislee looked at her twin brother. "You know you're getting another sister to, right?"**

**Stephen sighed. "Darn it!" He looked at his mother. "Really, Mommy? Another sister?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Sorry, Buddy."**

**Stephen shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, I'm getting a brother!"**

**Paislee got up and picked up Macy. "Hey Mace, you want to help me make something for our sister?"**

**Macy nodded. "Yeah, Pais!"**

**Paislee giggled. "Okay, come on. Everything we need is my room…"**

**In Paislee's Bedroom:**

**In Paislee's bedroom, Paislee layed Macy down on her bed as she went looking for paper, color makers, pencils and color pens and her coloring book that she uses for drawing and or making lists. She sat down next to her sister and smiled at her.**

"**Okay, Mace, I think we should come up with something special for our sister. What do you think we should do?"**

**Macy giggled. "I don't know, Pais. I'm only 2 years old…"**

**Paislee nodded her head in agreement. "Very true, Mace."**

**Macy giggled. "When Mommy and Daddy come up with her name, can we write her name and put in the nursery when Daddy finishes it?"**

**Paislee was shocked. Her two-year old sister had a good idea. She loved that idea. "That's an awesome idea, Mace!"**

**Macy giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay! Thank you!"**

**Paislee laughed. "You're welcome, Sis."**

**Bailey walked into Paislee's bedroom. "Hey girls, you want to help me and Daddy pick out a name for your sister?"**

**Macy and Paislee both nodded their heads. "Yes! Can we?"**

**Bailey laughed. "I just said that. Yes, you can…"**

**Bailey, Macy and Paislee all walked downstairs, into the living room and sat down on the couch. Cody and Bailey both had the baby book next to them.**

**Paislee smiled at her father. She really loved the name Abigail. "Daddy, what about we name her Abigail?"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "I love that name, Princess!"**

**Bailey smiled as she came across to Kaylee. It's spelled differently, but it is still Cailey. "How about her middle name will be Kaylee?"**

**Cody just smiled at his wife. "Named after us?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yeah…"**

**Cody nodded and agreed. "I love it!"**

**Macy giggled and clapped her hands. "Me too, Daddy!"**

**Stephen was sitting next to his mother. "What about my brother?"**

**Bailey laughed. "Well, what do you like, Steph?"**

**Stephen looked at the book and found Charles. "How about Charles, Mommy? He can be named after great Grandpa!"**

**Cody smiled at his son. "Awww, Steph. I love that idea!"**

**Bailey looked at Paislee. "Any ideas for his middle name?"**

**Paislee giggled and smiled at her parents. "His middle name should be Andrew! He can be named after you're grandfather and Daddy's grandfather!"**

**Cailey nodded. "We love that idea guys!"**

**Paislee, Macy and Stephen smiled and giggled. "Thank you!"**

**Later into the day, Cailey had their friends and family over for a party, they didn't tell the sexes of the babies yet, they wanted to wait until the party and they did. When everyone came into the house, they saw that there were pink and blue streams, two cakes, one pink and one blue and then there were balloons, many that were blue and pink. Everyone knew that they were having both. Maya came over to her sister in-law.**

"**It's a boy and girl, huh?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes."**

**Maya hugged her sister in-law. "Congratulations!"**

**Bailey smiled. "Thank you, Maya."**

**Soon everyone sat around to have a late lunch, while eating the late lunch, Carey smiled at her youngest son and his wife.**

"**Did you two pick names?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, we did. Look at your napkin…"**

**Carey looked at her napkin. It had the twin's names on it. "****Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee.****" It had read and it was in script. She smiled. "Oh my goodness, Abigail is named after you two and Charles is named after you're grandfathers."**

**Cody smiled. "Our kids named them…"**

**Maya looked at her nieces and nephew. "You guys did?"**

**Paislee nodded and just was smiling. "Yeah, we did, Aunt Maya."**

**Savannah smiled. "That's so sweet! I love their names!"**

**Zack smiled too. "Yeah, I do too. We can called them Charlie and Abby."**

**Macy nodded. "Yeah!"**

**Maya laughed at her niece, Macy. "You are so cute, Mace…"**

**Macy giggled. "I know!"**

**After eating their lunch, everyone had one piece of cake and Maya laughed at her sister in-law.**

"**Somehow I knew you two would have a boy and a girl…"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah, me too, Maya. I'm happy that Stephen can have his brother…."**

**Maya laughed. Me too, Bails."**

**Paislee ran over to her mother. "Mommy! Daddy said that he can put the picture of Charlie and Abby's names that Mace and I made in their nursery when it's done!"**

**Bailey smiled. "That's sweet of him, Pais…"**

**Paislee nodded. "I know I'm so happy!"**

**Bailey nodded as well. "I know."**

**Later that night and after everyone had left and went back home, Paislee and Macy began decorate the names to go on top of the cribs. Cody came into the basement and saw his daughters at work. He smiled at them.**

"**You girls having a good time decorating the names?"**

**Macy nodded. "Yeah, Paislee wrote them out, now we are coloring them in."**

**Cody came over to them and looked at them. "Can I see?"**

**Paislee should him the names. "Abby is almost done. We decided on pink, white and purple. Charlie is white, blue and green."**

**Cody smiled. "Wow. Those are beautiful girls!"**

**Macy clapped her hands. "Thank you, Daddy! Do you think you can do this on the walls?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I can do a light blue and then a dark blue for Charlie. Abby's slide, I'm not sure, but yet again, I can try my best…"**

**Paislee and Macy nodded. "Okay!"**

**Something that Paislee was really good at was drawing, painting and doing many things different. At 4 years old, she really loved drawing and coming up with many things different. She smiled at her father.**

"**Do you think they will love it?"**

**Cody nodded. "Yeah, I do. You girls are doing amazing with this idea…"**

**Paislee smiled. "We know!"**

**Macy yawned. "I'm tired, Daddy…"**

**Cody nodded as he picked her up. "Alright, come on, Sweetie. It's time to go to bed for you." He looked at his oldest daughter. "You can finish that, Pais?"**

**Paislee nodded. "Yeah…" She kissed Macy's cheek. "Goodnight, Mace. I love you."**

**Macy giggled. "Love you too!"**

**Soon the family went to sleep and Paislee finished the picture for her brother and sister's nursery. She couldn't wait to be a big sister again. She was going to have a baby brother and sister.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I needed some more help from CBZCS again. So I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	21. Savannah's Dream

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 21:**

**AN: Another chapter! Chapter 21! :) R&R and enjoy!**

**Also, I'm thinking of having Savannah have a dream about her teenage years in this chapter. But it's when she's starting the first day of Seven Seas High. :) I just thought about this idea just a few minutes ago and it might take this whole chapter and she meets a boy. :) I hope you love it!**

**Three Weeks Later:**

**Monday, June, 27****th****, 2016:**

**At Zaya's House:**

**Three weeks went by and now Maya is 20 weeks pregnant, she and Zack found that they are having a baby girl and Bailey is 23 weeks pregnant and both are five months along. At Zaya's house, Savannah was in her bedroom and was laying in her bed when she fell asleep, not knowing that she will have a dream about going to Seven Seas High School.**

**Monday, September, 27****th****, 2021:**

**On Board The S.S Tipton:**

**Fifteen year old, Savannah Neveah Martin and her friends, Nick, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie and Kelsey were all going to school on the S.S Tipton to go attend Seven Seas High School. Her cousins, Paislee and Stephen are now 10 years old, Cassidy, Macy and Bentley are 8 years old, Charlie, Abby and Alli are 6 years old and Aiden and Meggie are 6 years old and Nicole and Jamie are 1 year old. Savannah was starting her freshman year of high school and couldn't wait to go to school on the S.S Tipton. She and her friends unpacked their bags and headed up to the Sky Deck and the 7 best friends saw a teenage boy looking at Savannah.**

**Liz Mathews looked at her best friend. "Hey Savannah, I think someone is checking you out…"**

**Savannah just looked at Liz. "Are you serious? I'm only 15…"**

**Nick looked at his sister, Liz. "Sis, she's right. We have met her Dad; he would freak the hell out!"**

**Liz shook her head and laughed. "She won't see him until February for break and then we come back in March and then we leave in June. So, she's fine!"**

**Savannah looked at Liz. "No, I'm not! He said to call him least every weekend! Lizzie, he's going to find out!"**

**Liz laughed. "Just go over there and say hi! Now before you lose your chance!"**

**James Mathews just kept looking at Savannah. He was 17 years old and is now a junior at Seven Seas High School. He just thought Savannah was beautiful. He just got up and walked over to her.**

"**Hey James Mathews. Who are you?"**

**Savannah just smiled. "Hey, I'm Savannah Martin. Nice to meet you…"**

**James smiled at her. "You too, Savannah." **

**Savannah looked at her friends. "These are my friends, Nick, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie and Kelsey."**

**James nodded. "Nice to meet you guys…" He smiled. "Savannah, do you a smoothie?"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay…" She looked at her friends. "Do you guys mind?"**

**Liz nodded her head. "Of course! We'll see you later girl!" She mouthed. "Tell me all about it…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay…"**

**James and Savannah both got smoothies and both began talking. James smiled at her. "So, where are you from, Savannah?"**

**Savannah smiled. "I'm from Boston, Massachusetts…"**

**James's eyes went wide. "Me too! Do you have any siblings?"**

**Savannah nodded. "I do. I have six siblings and seven cousins…"**

**James's eyes stayed wide. "Wow."**

**Savannah nodded and giggled a little bit. "I know. I have 3 sisters and 3 brothers and I have 2 boy cousins and 5 girl cousins…"**

**James sighed. "Woah! What are your parents' names?"**

**Savannah smiled. "Zack and Maya Martin…"**

**James nodded and got very shocked. "I know you're Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody! You're Aunt Bailey is friends with my Mom and they work together!"**

**Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I didn't know that!"**

**James smiled. "Yeah. Small world…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Very true…" She smiled at him. "So, you are a junior here?"**

**James nodded his head again. "Yes, you're a new student here?"**

**Savannah nodded again and just couldn't stop smiling. "Yes. I'm the oldest out of all of my cousins. What about you?"**

**James just smiled. "I'm the oldest. I have all brothers, Cole, Christian, Austin and Jason."**

**Savannah's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! 4 brothers?"**

**James nodded. "Yep."**

**Savannah giggled. "That's just amazing…"**

**James laughed. "I know."**

**Savannah laughed too. "My cousin, Paislee and I are very close…"**

**James smiled. "How old is she?"**

**She sighed. "Ten years old with her twin brother…"**

**His eyes went wide again. "She's a twin?"**

**She nodded her head. "Yeah, they are twins…"**

**He smiled at her. "Savannah, I know we just meet, but would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight as friends and get to know each other?"**

**She nodded and smiled right back. "I'd love too, James…"**

**He helped her up and kept smiling. "Great! 7:00 o-clock okay for you?"**

**She nodded and giggled. "Sure!" She looked at her watch. "Well, I have go call my cousin, Paislee. She told me to call her when she got home from dance."**

**James smiled. "Okay. See you later!"**

**Savannah walked to her cabin and grabbed her phone and called her cousin, Paislee.**

**Paislee picked up and smiled. "Savannah!"**

**Savannah laughed. "Pais! How are you doing? I miss you…"**

**Paislee laughed too. "I just saw you like this morning! I have to ask, Cuz, have you met any guys yet?"**

**Savannah giggled. "Is your Dad in the room?"**

**Paislee shook her head. "No. He's downstairs in the basement with Charlie and Stephen. Plus, I'm in my room…"**

**Savannah smiled. "Okay! I'll tell you!"**

**Paislee nodded and got excited. "What?"**

**Savannah kept smiling. "Yes, I did. I met a guy today…"**

**Paislee cut her off. "Tell me everything! What's his name?"**

**Savannah giggled. "James and we are going out tonight…" She whispered excitedly. "…Pais, he's so hot!"**

**Paislee giggled. "How old is he?"**

**Savannah smiled. "Seventeen years old."**

**Paislee clapped her hands excitedly. "Awesome!"**

**Savannah laughed. "Well, I gotta go, Pais. I have to get ready…"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay! Bye, Savannah! Miss you…"**

**Savannah smiled. "Awww! I miss you two, Pais. Be good for Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody…"**

**Paislee laughed. "Yeah. Yeah. I know…"**

**Savannah hung up and got ready for her date with James. She decided on a blue dress with black high heels. When they finished their date, Savannah came back to her cabin, changed, climbed onto her bed and called her cousin back.**

**Paislee picked up. "Savannah! What happened?"**

**Savannah smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I'm going to cut to the chase…" She squealed. "He kissed me!"**

**Paislee's eyes went wide. "Really? Oh my God! Congratulations!"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yes! I'm so happy! Even though, I was shocked. I mean we just meet today!"**

**Paislee smiled. "I know…" She layed back on her bed, but then looked at the clock. "I have to go, Cuz, it's getting late…"**

**Savannah nodded. "Okay. Talk to you soon…"**

***End of Savannah's Dream:***

**Savannah woke up and just got off her bed and ran into her mother and father's bedroom. "Mom!"**

**Maya looked at her daughter. "Yes, Sweetheart?"**

**Savannah sat down on the bed. "Can we talk?"**

**Maya sat next to her daughter. "Sure, Babygirl…"**

**Savannah sighed. "I had a dream that I was starting Seven Seas High and I went on a date with a boy and well, he kissed me…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "Wow. Well, Savannah, it's just a dream. I don't think you have anything to worry about…"**

**Savannah sighed. "Are you sure?"**

**Maya nodded. "Of course…"**

**Savannah agreed. "Okay. What's for dinner?"**

**Maya smiled. "I don't know yet…"**

**Savannah nodded as she walked back into her room and started on her homework. She just couldn't stop thinking about the dream she had. It seemed so real. But, it wasn't real. She was asleep and she dreamed the whole thing. She just went back to doing her homework and just decided to forget it.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I hope you loved it. Plus, I loved writing it!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	22. Cailey Is In Trouble

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story Season 2 Chapter 22:**

**AN: Hey! I'm back for another chapter! This one is going to be filled with both romance and drama. :) I really love this season; I'm thinking of writing another season; season 3 but not sure what I want in it, I know I want the kids to be older and seeing their own world. And: This season isn't love yet! Anyways: R&R and Enjoy!**

**Ideas: I might need as soon as possible! CBZCS has been amazing with helping me, but I need your other ideas! I'm open for anything! PM me if you have an idea! Thank you! :)**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Monday, July, 25****th****, 2016:**

**Four weeks later, Bailey is now 27 weeks pregnant-6 months along and Maya is now 24 weeks pregnant-5 months along. Maya is due early November while Bailey is due in late October. As the weeks went by, Maya and Zack came with their daughter's name, they decided to name her Allison Leigh Martin. Cody had looked at the pictures his daughters had done and knew he could somehow figure it out. The nurseries were finished and done; Paislee and Macy loved what their father had done. The names were above the cribs and it looked so amazing. Although, with Cailey's wedding anniversary almost here, Cody has been really busy. They would be celebrating their 2 year wedding anniversary in August.**

**Bailey and Cody were heading out to work, Stephen, Paislee and Macy are going to Zack and Maya's for the day and when Bailey got to work, her friend, Kaylie Mathews came over to her. "Bailey?"**

**Bailey smiled. "Yeah?"**

**Kaylie sighed. "Did you hear?"**

**Bailey shook her head. "No…"**

**Kaylie sighed. "There is going to be a new nurse on Cody's floor…"**

**Bailey just looked at Kaylie in shock. "Do you know her?"**

**Kaylie shook her head. "No. Not all…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Okay, but we're married; I don't think I have anything to worry about..."**

**Kaylie nodded too. "Okay."**

**With Cody, he was working when Nurse Joyce smiled at him while walking over with a new nurse.**

**Nurse Joyce smiled at Cody. "Cody, I want you to meet our new nurse, Lesley Jackson…"**

**Lesley smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Cody."**

**Cody nodded. "You too, Lesley."**

**Later into the day, Lesley walked into the break room and saw Cody. "Oh, hey Cody…."**

**Cody smiled at her. "Hey. How's your first day going?"**

**Lesley nodded. "Pretty good. So, do you have a girlfriend or wife? Kids?"**

**Cody smiled. Just smiled actually. "I have a wife, three kids and twins on the way."**

**Lesley nodded. "That's awesome. Is your wife, Bailey Martin?"**

**Cody nodded and smiled again. "Yes. She's 27 weeks pregnant with twins right now…"**

**Lesley was a little upset. She really would like to be with him. But, he has a wife and soon to be 5 kids. Oh well. She just gave a fake smile. "That's nice…"**

**Cody grinned. "Thank you." He grabbed his beeper and called his wife. "Bailey and I are having lunch with our kids today, so I have to go…" He grabbed his stuff, headed out to one of the family's favorite restaurant and meet Bailey, Stephen, Macy and Paislee there.**

**Cody kissed his wife's cheek. "Hey Bails…"**

**Macy giggled. "Hi Daddy!"**

**Cody smiled at Macy. "Hey Princess."**

**After lunch, Cody went back to work while Bailey went home with the kids for the rest of the day. Of course when Cody went back to work, Lesley just smiled at him.**

**Of course Cody was a little creped out. "Hey Lesley…"**

**Lesley just grinned. "Do you want to hang out sometime?"**

**Cody was now confused, didn't he tell her that he was married, has kids and has two kids on the way. "Um…I don't think it's a good idea…"**

**Lesley sighed. "Well, I do need help with getting to know this hospital…"**

**Cody just nodded. "Alright, I guess so…"**

**Lesley just giggled. "Thank you!" She hugged him.**

**Cody just sighed. "Anytime…"**

**When Cody got home, he just decided not to tell his pregnant wife about what Lesley had said to him. Bailey would get upset, and she doesn't need to get stressed out or feel hurt because Lesley was hitting on Cody. Even though, he had a wife, three children and twins coming real soon. So, he just decided to not to tell him. Although, even though, Paislee was only 4 years old, she was smart. She knew something was up so she walked into the home office. "Daddy?"**

**Cody looked at his daughter. "Yes, Pais?"**

**Paislee sat down on the couch. "What's wrong?"**

**Cody sighed. "Nothing's wrong, Princess. Why do you ask?"**

**Paislee just looked at her father. "Because you seem really distracted lately. Everything okay at work?"**

**Cody just looked at her again. "Babygirl, you can't tell Mommy this, but this new nurse seems to like me…"**

**Paislee's eyes went wide. "But, you're married to Mommy though!"**

**Cody sighed. "I know that, Sweetheart. Anyways, I hope she can move on soon…"**

**Paislee nodded. "She has too, Daddy. You have been with Mommy since high school."**

**Cody smiled at the thought of Bailey. "Yeah, I know."**

**Paislee nodded and got up from the couch. "I won't tell Mommy. Promise…"**

**Cody smiled. "Thank you, Sweetie…"**

**The next day was Tuesday, July, 26****th****, 2016 and Lesley was still all over Cody. Paislee didn't tell her mother, but it was too late though, Bailey found out today and when she found out she wasn't so happy.**

**Bailey looked at Kaylie. "What do you mean she was all over my husband?"**

**Kaylie sighed and looked at her best friend. "Yeah, I know! Cody isn't happy with her. He found out yesterday she was all over him…"**

**Bailey's eyes filled with tears. "What?! Like what way?"**

**Kaylie just looked at her. "She wants to go out with him…"**

**Bailey shook her head. "Ugh! I have get home and talk to him!"**

**And when she got home, of course she wasn't so happy and wanted to know what the hell happened with her husband and Lesley.**

"**Cody!"**

**Cody just walked into the living room. "What's wrong, Bails?"**

**Bailey just glared at him. "What is up with you and that new nurse?"**

**Cody just looked at her. Oh God. "Bails…" He just walked over to her. "Nothing happened, I swear! She's all over me! I kept telling her about you and the kids. Nothing is working…"**

**Bailey sighed. "Oh great…" She just groaned. "…We have to deal with her now! You're freakin married, three kids and two babies on the way!"**

**Cody nodded and hugged her. "I know, but I'll tell her off. Even if I have to tell her again. It's just stupid how she's not listening to me…"**

**Bailey looked at him and nodded. "She likes you! Open your eyes right now, Cody! She's all over you!"**

**Cody sighed. "I know that, Bails! I'm actually getting tired of it now…"**

**Bailey crossed her arms around her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"**

**Cody breathed deeply. "I didn't tell you; Bay because I don't want you to get stressed out…" He paused. "…And now you are…"**

**Bailey nodded. "Duh!"**

**Cody just sighed. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Sweetie. I didn't want you to be so upset…"**

**Bailey just sighed. "Cody, I'm upset with you, I'm upset with her!"**

**Cody wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. "I know that, Bay…"**

**Later that day, Cody went out to get sandwiches for Stephen and Paislee and just decided to let Lesley know.**

"**Look Lesley, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't care about you, I'm married and with kids now. It's not best for you to crush on me because I'm married. You can find someone else to love, but it's not me."**

**Lesley just nodded as she got up. She was upset and yelled at him. "Whatever, Cody! Bye!"**

**Cody just was happy that he had told her off and just hoped nothing will go on in the future. He needs to get ready for his children and not worry about any girl crushing him. When he got home, he told Bailey and she was happy to hear that she won't go after her husband. **

"**Well, I'm happy that she can at least try to move on…"**

**Cody nodded and smiled. "Well, everything can go back go back to normal…"**

**Paislee ran into the living room. "Mommy, Mace woke up from her nap!"**

**Bailey laughed. "Okay, thank you, Sweetheart…"**

**And Cailey and Stephen, Macy and Paislee could now move on from what had happened for the past 2 days and get ready for Charlie and Abby without worrying about anything.**

**AN: This chapter took a while, at first had writers block, but then this idea came to me. CBZCS is going to help me with the next chapter because I have no idea what do next…**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	23. Just When You Think It's Safe

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 23:**

**AN: Hiiii! :) I have two ideas from CBZCS and SlibunaGleekR5er. So, thank you so much! I'll do CBZZCS's idea for this chapter and then I'll do SlibunaGleekR5er's idea for chapter 24. R&R and please enjoy! :) Plus: I seriously love you guys with the reviews! I swear I love them! I really look forward to them. :) Again, if you have another idea please PM me or leave it in a review!**

**Questions: In the next story: What do you guys look forward too? I know after the youngest kids are born, Savannah will start Seven Seas High. Like I said, any questions or if you want to know what the kids look like follow me on Instagram and I'll be happy to send you pictures. Tell me your Instagram name and I'll send you the pictures. I hope you guys are enjoying your summer! I'm happy that school is starting, but yet again I'm not happy that summer will be over soon. This season isn't over yet! Yay! Okay I'll shut up and let you read the chapter.**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Saturday, August 27****th****, 2016:**

**Four weeks went by, Bailey is now 31 weeks pregnant-7 months and Maya is 27 weeks pregnant-6 months pregnant. Within four weeks, Lesley couldn't take it. She needed to find a way to get to Cody, but somehow she thought Zack was Cody. Zack was getting out of his truck when he saw Lesley smiling at him. He knew about her, but didn't realize that she would go after him.**

"**Cody?"**

**Zack laughed. "I'm not, Cody. I'm his twin brother, Zack…"**

**Lesley just grinned. "Oh, nice to meet you…" She looked at him. "Do you know where I can find him by a chance? It's something to do with work…"**

**Zack nodded, but didn't know really why she would go after him. He was married for 2 years and has three kids, his nieces and nephew. "They live pretty close from here. Do you know where the new coffee shop is?"**

**Lesley nodded. "Yes, I do."**

**Zack nodded again. "Okay and you see that small road the right of it, turn into that road, then go right and then their house should be the third house on the right. My wife, Maya is over there…" He looked at her again. "Are you friends with them by a chance?" Lying, yes, he did. He knew that she liked him before though, but didn't Cody like tell her off? He guessed that it didn't work.**

**Lesley gave him her number and smiled. "Thank you!" She just winked at him as she walked to her car.**

**Zack just stood there in shock. Did she just give him her number and wink at him? Oh no. It's high school all over again, expect this girl was doing to the player thing. He felt very uncomfortable. He just decided to forget it and just get home to his children and mother in-law.**

**At Cailey's house, Lesley got out of her car, began walking up the walkway and knocked on the door.**

**Waiting a few minutes, Maya answered the door and just was confessed. "Um…Hi. How may I help you?"**

**Lesley smiled. "Is Cody here?"**

**Maya was now just really uncomfortable. "No, he and his wife, Bailey are out. I'm his sister in-law, Maya."**

**Lesley just nodded. "Are you Zack's wife?"**

**Maya now was really uncomfortable. "Yes…" She just cleared her throat. "How did you know that?"**

**Lesley laughed. "Oh my. I met your husband at the deli…"**

**Maya just nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, you can come back later..."**

**Lesley just didn't want that. She lied. "Oh, didn't they tell you? I can take their kids out for a day…"**

**Maya just sighed. "Are you sure? You won't seem so sure..."**

**Lesley nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."**

**Maya nodded as she let her inside. "Okay." She shouted for the kids. "Macy! Stephen! Paislee! Come on downstairs, Lesley is going to a park and wanted to take you guys…"**

**When the three oldest kids of Cailey's kids came downstairs, they just got their shoes on and headed out with Lesley. Not knowing that they weren't really going to a park. When they got to her house, Stephen looked at her.**

"**I thought we were going to a park?"**

**Lesley just smiled. "Oh, we are, Stephen. Just a little bit later…"**

**Then it happened. The three kids were locked into a closet with duck type and taped to the chair. They couldn't move, scream or do anything. They wanted to go home. Expect they couldn't, they didn't have a car and plus Lesley could hurt them. They were very scared. Paislee thought they wouldn't be able to see her family ever again, she was just helpless. Stephen on the other hand was trying to untie himself expect that was a challenge because Macy was on his lap. Of course Macy was crying when Stephen was trying to get him and her untied. They might be there for a while.**

**With Cailey, they were out shopping for the twins, and of course, they didn't know that they would be called about something about their kids. When Cody's phone rang, it was Maya and Zack.**

**As Cody listened, his heart was breaking. His kids were missing.**

"**What do you mean they're missing, Zack?!"**

**Zack sighed. "Dude, I don't know how, but they are! Lesley…"**

**After hearing Lesley's name in the sentence, his eyes went wide. "Lesley has them?! How the hell does she have them?"**

**Maya spoke up. "She lied to me, Cody. She came over to see you, but you and Bailey are out, and then she lied about you letting her have them! I think they are in trouble!"**

**Cody nodded. "Okay! We're coming home now and we will find them!"**

**Bailey's eyes filled with tears. "They're missing?!"**

**Cody nodded his head. "Yes…" He looked at his wife. "Bails…"**

**Bailey just shook her head. "How did this damn happen?"**

**Cody sighed. "I don't know, but we are getting our babies back. It's not going to be easy…"**

**Bailey just freaked out. "Because she's a freak! She likes guys who have a wife and kids! She's after Zack too!"**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "Oh great…" He just couldn't take it. "I knew she was a freak right when I met her!"**

**Bailey nodded. "I know! Now come on! We have to get to our kids!"**

**When they got home, the two couples raced to Lesley's house. She wasn't home, or so they thought. When they got inside, she was glaring at all four of them.**

"**Wow. You four are so clueless. I am so shocked that you actually think I would hurt your kids…"**

**Maya just yelled at her. "You tricked me! You said they knew about you taking them! I guess not!"**

**Lesley crossed her arms. "This wouldn't have happened if Cody picked me!"**

**Cody's eyes went wide. "Oh hell no! You're so crazy! Doing this is bull…" He just wrapped his arm around Bailey's waist. "Bailey is the one for me. You are just nuts!"**

**Lesley laughed. "Oh, you think I really care. I don't. I love doing this…"**

**Zack just was pissed off. "Wow. You are so sick in the head. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?"**

**Lesley just sighed. "You want to know what the hell is wrong with me, Zack. I was broken up with my husband. He took our kids from me. He's married with two other kids! I never could live with myself after that…"**

**Zaya and Cailey all just looked at her in shock. "Oh, we're sorry…"**

**She laughed. "Oh my God, you guys are so clueless again! I was lying to you to feel bad for me…"**

**The two couples just got their kids and drove off back home. Stephen, Macy and Paislee seemed just fine, but they wanted to spend the night in their parent's bedroom. But first, they all took showers, changed into their pajamas and headed down in the basement where they and Cailey would watch a movie together. While they were watching the movie, Paislee looked at her father.**

"**Daddy?"**

**Cody smiled at his daughter. "Yes, Baby?"**

**Paislee snugged close to him. "I thought I was never to see you…"**

**Cody kissed her head. "You will always see me, Sweetheart. We wouldn't let anything happen to you and your brothers or sisters…"**

**Stephen smiled. "Can we sleep with you tonight?"**

**Cody nodded his head. "Yes. I'm fine with it." He looked at his wife, but she fell asleep. "Mommy fell asleep…"**

**Stephen giggled. "She's funny when she sleeps!"**

**Macy giggled and clapped her hands. "Yeah!"**

**Cody shushed them and laughed. "Shh, Mommy's sleeping…"**

**The kids nodded and they continued to watch the movie. When the movie was over, Cody put Paislee, Stephen and Macy to sleep and carried Bailey upstairs and layed her on their bed and he fell asleep right next to her. They were just so happy when they found and brought their kids home. Things weren't easy, but they got through it and just decided to move on with their lives. Cailey had been through a lot, but they were just happy as could be with their family. Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Charlie and Abby are the best things that ever happened to them.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I hope you guys loved this chapter! **


	24. Savannah's First Crush

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 24:**

**AN: Hiii! :) So, here is chapter 24 and this chapter is SibunaGleekR5er's idea. So, please enjoy and R&R! I do love the reviews. Also, on the season finale of Season 2, I'll give you guys a summary of the 3****rd**** season. I hope you guys will love season 3 and love how Cailey and Zaya raise their children. :) I hope you love this chapter!**

**Three Weeks Later:**

**Monday, September, 19****th****, 2016:**

**Three weeks later and Bailey is 34 weeks pregnant-8 months pregnant and Maya is 30 weeks pregnant-7 months pregnant. It's now September 18****th**** and Savannah was in class and she had a crush on a boy in her class. She was just smiling at him. Savannah was studying for a test that was coming up soon when the young boy looked at her.**

"**Hey Savannah?"**

**Savannah looked at him. "Yeah, Alex?"**

**Alex Dawson smiled at her. "Do you need any help?"**

**Savannah shook her head. "No thanks. I'm fine. Thank you, Alex."**

**Alex smiled again. "Okay."**

**Later after the school day, Savannah came home and walked over to her mother. "Mom? Can I talk to you?"**

**Maya nodded. "Okay. What is it, Sweetie?"**

**Savannah sat down on the bed. "Mom, I like this guy in my class…"**

**Maya smiled. "You do?"**

**Savannah nodded again. "Yes, I do."**

**Maya laughed. "What's his name?"**

**Savannah just smiled. "Alex Dawson…"**

**Maya nodded. "How long have you liked him?"**

**Savannah shrugged her shoulders. "Just a few weeks. It's not a big crush; it's a small crush…"**

**Maya laughed. "Well, how do you feel about him?"**

**Savannah blushed. "I really like him, Mom."**

**Maya smiled. "That's good, Sweetie."**

**As they were talking, Zack was overhearing everything. His daughter had a crush on a boy. His little girl wasn't his little girl anymore. Where did his little girl go? She likes a boy now. But, she's too young and he couldn't believe it. He just walked downstairs and just pretended that he would forget it.**

**When Savannah and Maya came downstairs, Zack just kept his mouth shut, but then Maya looked at him.**

"**Zack? Honey? Are you okay?"**

**Zack nodded his head. "Uh huh…I'm just fine…"**

**Maya gave him a look. "Are you sure, Zack? You don't seem so sure…"**

**Zack nodded. "I'm fine, Babe…"**

**But Zack wasn't fine. He was heartbroken. Savannah was growing up too fast. Way to fast. He just walked outside and called his brother.**

"**Codes, I have a big problem!"**

**Cody just laughed. "What's up, Bro? I just put Mace down…"**

**Zack groaned and started freaking out. "Savannah likes a boy! Cody, she's only 8 years old!"**

**Cody nodded and agreed. "I know that, Zack. Hey, it's not like she'll want to spend the rest of her life with him, Zack. She's only eight."**

**Zack shook his head. "But, she's my little girl!"**

**Cody nodded as he understood. "Yes, but she and Paislee, Macy, Cassidy and Abby and Alli will have to go through this. Yes, they are going to go through this, but we can't stop them."**

**Zack sighed. "Ugh! Alright, I gotta go. Bye, Bro…"**

**Cody nodded. "Bye, Zack…"**

**Zack walked back into the house and looked at his wife. "Maya? I need to tell you something…"**

**Maya looked at her husband, nodded and smiled. "What's the matter, Zack?"**

**Zack layed back on the couch; sighed and just looked at Maya. "I know about Savannah and liking a boy in her class. I was coming out of Cassidy's bedroom when I heard you and her talking. I'm scared that I'll lose my baby…"**

**Savannah came walking into the living room and smiled at her father. "Daddy, you won't lose me. I'll always be your little girl no matter what. Yes, I like him, but Daddy, I love you." She sat down on the couch and kissed his cheek. "Daddy, you are the best, and I wouldn't want to hurt you."**

**Zack smiled at his daughter. "I know I love you too, Baby."**

**Later that day, Zack, Maya, Savannah, Alex, his parents, Christina and Christopher all were going to a party, and then Christina and Christopher meet Zack and Maya and they were talking to each other.**

**Christina smiled. "So, you are Savannah's parents?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yes. You and Christopher are Alex's parents?"**

**Christopher nodded his head. "Yes, we are."**

**Christina smiled at Maya. "You know Alex knows she likes him…"**

**Maya's eyes went wide. "Really, Christina?"**

**Christina nodded her head. "Yes. Although, he's not worried about it because they are still young…"**

**Maya agreed with her. "Yes, I believe that. She just told me today…"**

**Zack cut in with his wife. "…And I was overhearing them talk without knowing it and I'm sorry for overhearing what I should've not known yet…"**

**Maya held his hand. "Sweetie, it's okay…"**

**Zack sighed. "Yeah, I know, Babe. But, it still feels so wrong of me…"**

**Maya nodded. "Awww, I know. She's not mad at you though, Zack."**

**Zack laughed. "Thank God for that!"**

**After the party, Savannah and Zaya headed home and Savannah went to do her homework and she totally had fun tonight, although she had to dance with Alex. They decided to stay friends and she is perfectly fine with it. She only liked him; she knew that it shouldn't really hurt her as much because she is still only eight years old.**

**The next day, Tuesday, September, 20****th****, 2016, Savannah went to school with Alex and they had the test today. Of course, Savannah and Alex both got the test right. And Savannah and Alex decided to go out for ice cream to celebrate.**

**Alex laughed. "Well, that test was hard man…"**

**Savannah laughed. "I know right. I'm glad we are just friends. It's glad that when you found out I liked you didn't make it awkward…"**

**Alex laughed too. "I'm glad about that too, Savannah. I'm happy that we are friends."**

**Savannah nodded and smiled at him. "Me too." She looked at him. "Do you want to go to my house for a movie night this weekend?"**

**Alex nodded. "Of course! I'd love that, Savannah…"**

**Savannah laughed. "Good. Now come on, my parents will take us to my house."**

**Alex smiled. "Great! I can't wait!"**

**Savannah giggled. "Me either!"**

**Savannah was very happy that she found out that having friends are much better than having a crush on a boy when you're young. She just was so happy to be friends with Alex and nothing more.**

**To be continued…**

**AN: I hope you guys loved this chapter and I had amazing time writing this chapter by the way and I'd love to thank CBZCS and SlibunaGleekR5er for the amazing ideas!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	25. We Finally Meet Charlie and Abby

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 25:**

**AN: Sorry for the late update. I went out last night with my Dad, his girlfriend and brother. I had this chapter in my head for a while and I think you'll like this one. (Hint- Charlie and Abby are on the way) Yay! :) I couldn't really sleep last night, that's what I get for watching "A Haunting" at 9:00-10:00pm and all day. So, I stayed in bed late lol. Anyways, I hope you love this chapter! And on with Chapter 25!**

**One Week Later:**

**Sunday, September 25****th****, 2016:**

**Cailey's House:**

**One week went by as Bailey hit her 35****th**** week of her pregnancy making her 5 weeks away from her due date and Maya being 31 weeks pregnant-8 months pregnant. Bailey was in her and Cody's bedroom sleeping, well not really. She tried to sleep; she couldn't because she was due in 5 weeks now. Her back was hurting, her feet were brothering her just as much and for the past few days, Cody couldn't stop looking at her. The staring was getting on her nerves, she knows he loves her, but does he have to look at her all the time? Yes. No. Yeah, kind of because now it seemed like Charlie and Abby didn't want to wait another 5 weeks at all. It was around 11pm when Bailey felt a sharp pain through her body. No, it can't be time. She thought, laying back down, she tried to get some more sleep, but then the pain got worse. Yep, she was in labor. Reaching over and shook Cody's shoulder.**

"**Cody?"**

**Cody turned over and slowly opened his eyes. "Yeah, Bails?"**

**Bailey gave him a small smile. "I think it's time…"**

**He just looked at her in shock. Wasn't she due in like five weeks? Yes. "But, Bails! You're not due for another five weeks!"**

**She nodded her head. "I know that! But, they want to come now!" She looked at him. "Can we just go to the hospital please?"**

**He nodded and jumped out of the bed and grabbed his car keys. "Yeah, let's go!" Cody put his sneakers on and helped Bailey down the stairs and then Paislee came walking out of her bedroom.**

"**Daddy, what's going on?"**

**Cody turned to his 4 year old daughter. "Pais, can you go wake up your brother and sister for me? You're brother and sister are coming…"**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay!"**

**After Cailey, Stephen, Paislee and Macy got to the hospital; Cody called his brother and sister in-law to tell them the news about Charlie and Abby.**

**Meanwhile at Zaya's house, Zack and Maya were fast asleep when Zack's phone rang, reaching over; he picked it up and answered.**

"**Yeah, okay. Yep, we're on our way! Thanks, Bro! Yeah, see you soon!"**

**Maya on the other hand was a little confused. "Zack? What's going on?"**

**Zack turned to his wife. "That was Cody. Bailey is in labor, we have to get to the hospital!"**

**Maya nodded her head and got out of bed, changed real quick and walked down the hall to the kid's bedrooms. Walking into Savannah's bedroom, she woke her up first.**

"**Sweetheart? You need to get up!"**

**Within a few seconds, Savannah was awake. "Why? What's going on?"**

**Maya smiled. "Uncle Cody called; Aunt Bailey is going to have Charlie and Abby soon. We have to go to the hospital!"**

**Savannah jumped out of her bed and put some sweat pants and a t-shirt on with sneakers. "Okay!" And within 10 minutes, she was ready. Running out of her room and into Cassidy's bedroom and then Bentley's bedroom, she woke them up and held Cassidy in her arms. Cassidy seemed still asleep, so Savannah carried her to the car and then they were off to the hospital.**

**When they got there, they saw Carey, Ellie, Paislee, Stephen and Macy already there. Sitting next to her niece, Maya kissed her head.**

"**Hey Pais, are you okay?"**

**Paislee nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired, Auntie Maya, I'm going to be a big sister again…"**

**Savannah hugged her cousin. "I know how you feel, Pais. I'm going to be a big sister to my little sister, Alli. You have a brother and sister."**

**Bentley sighed. "Yeah! I'm going to be the only boy in the family…"**

**Zack just looked at his son. "What is that suppose- to mean, Buddy? I'm here with you..."**

**Bentley nodded his head. "I know that. Do I really have to wait longer now, Mommy?"**

**Maya nodded her head. "Yes, you do, Bentley."**

**Bentley groaned. "No! I don't want to, Mommy!"**

**Zack picked up his son. "Buddy, you have to, okay?"**

**Bentley put his head down. "Okay. Fine, I will wait."**

**With Cailey, in Bailey's delivery room, Bailey was just about 2 centimeters and it was not even midnight yet. Cody was sitting the chair next to her hospital bed with ice chips, chocolate chips and water by him just in case she needed them. Just about a few minutes later, it was midnight, and well, Cody smiled at his wife.**

"**Bails? Guess what today is?"**

**Bailey sighed in pain. "Do I have to, Cody? I'm in too much pain to even think. How am I suppose-to guess about something?" Then it hit her. She smiled. "Oh my God! Today is the day we met! Oh gosh, I totally forgot!"**

**Cody smiled and laughed. "It's okay, Bay. I promise. I know you are in pain and tired and just got into labor not even an hour ago…"**

**Bailey nodded and smiled. "I know, Cody. But, now I'm so happy they can be born on the day we met!"**

**Cody smiled back. "I know that. We are all now 23 years old and we now have 3 babies on the way…"**

**Bailey giggled a little. "Yes, we do."**

**Nine hours later and now nine in the morning on Monday, September, 26****th****, 2016 and Bailey is now 6 centimeters and has been in labor for 10 hours now. The pain is so painful and intense that she needed to the epidural. She was in so much pain that she tried to get some sleep, but yet, she couldn't sleep though and her back was killing her. She looked at her husband.**

"**Cody? Honey?"**

**Cody looked at his wife. "Yes, Bails?"**

**Bailey sighed. "My back really hurts…"**

**Cody came over to his wife and smiled. "Maybe you can move over on your side?"**

**Bailey did that and she felt better and finally fell asleep.**

**Seven hours later, it was almost 4:00 in the afternoon, and Bailey was finally ten centimeters and has been in labor for seventeen hours now and then she decided to have an emergency C-section because Abby was facing backwards and so she was rushed to the C-section area and Dr. Adams got the C-section started.**

**After a few minutes later, it was 4:00pm and Dr. Adams began getting it started. Right at 4:00, Cailey's second son began crying.**

"**Congratulations, it's a boy!"**

**Charles Andrew Martin: Born: Monday, September 26****th**** 2016: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 4:00pm: 6 pounds, 6 ounces and 17 inches. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wrapped into a blue blanket.**

**Just about two minutes later, Cailey's third daughter was crying. Dr. Adams smiled. "And it's a girl!"**

**Abigail Kaylee Martin: Born: Monday September, 26****th**** 2016: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 4:02pm: 6 pounds, 6 ounces and 17 inches. She had brunette-brown hair and brown eyes. She wrapped in a pink blanket.**

**Just about an hour after Charlie and Abby were born, Cody came walking into the waiting room holding a blue and pink blanket in his arms. Abby was in his left arm and Charlie is in his right arm. He smiled at everyone.**

"**If I could have everyone's attention, I'd love for you would want you guys to our newest addition to the family. Our oldest, our son was born at 4:00pm, weighted in at 6 pounds, 7 ounces and 17 inches. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. His name is in honor of his two great grandfathers. Everyone I would love for you to meet…Charles Andrew Martin…"**

**Everyone smiled at Charlie. And then Cody continued. "And our youngest, our daughter was born. She was born just about 2 minutes after her brother was born; she weighed in at the same as her older brother. She has brunette hair and brown eyes. Her name is in honor of both Bailey and I. Everyone I would love for you to meet…Abigail Kaylee Martin…"**

**And again, the family and friends smiled at Abby and of course Ellie smiled at Charlie.**

"**Oh, Cody! He looks like you and you're Grandpa Charlie…"**

**Cody smiled. "I know, Grandma. Do you want to hold him?"**

**Ellie nodded excitedly. "Of course I do!" She slightly took her newest great grandson from her grandson. "He's so cute…"**

**Paislee ran over to her father. "Daddy? Can I hold my sister?"**

**Cody nodded his head. "Of course, Sweetheart."**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay!"**

**Cody let her sit down and handed his youngest daughter to his oldest daughter.**

**Paislee smiled at her sister. "Hi Abs. I'm your big sister, Paislee."**

**Abby smiled at her older sister.**

**Cody smiled at his daughters, Abby and Paislee. "You're a natural at this, Pais."**

**Paislee giggled. "I know!"**

**Macy giggled. "Daddy, I am a big sister!"**

**Cody smiled. "Yes, you are, Mace."**

**Stephen hugged his father's legs. "I have three sisters and a brother now!"**

**Cody laughed. "I know, Buddy."**

**Later into the night, in Bailey's hospital room, Bailey is holding Charlie and Cody was holding Abby. Cody smiled at his wife.**

"**Bails, we have five kids now." He grinned. "…Three girls and two boys…"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yeah, we do."**

**Cody laughed. "I love you, Bay."**

**Bailey smiled at her husband. "I love you too, Cody."**

**Then Cody realized something. He had a 4 year daughter, 2 year daughter and an hour old daughter. Three girls now, he was now realizing that he would have to deal with teenage years three times. Oh boy. Cody couldn't believe it. But he was happy that he had 2 sons a least that made him feel better and knew that both Stephen and Charlie would look out for Paislee, Macy and Abby. So they were a happy family of seven. They had Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee here with them. That made the family happy as could be.**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Yay! Yay! Yay! Oh my God! Charles Andrew and Abigail Kaylee are here now! I loved this chapter! Oh yeah, Alex's father, Christopher, is my brother's name. I kind of forgot to tell you guys. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me your thoughts and I hope you enjoyed! I don't know when the next chapter will be, maybe tomorrow night, again I don't know.**

**Peace-out-and I love you guys!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	26. We Finally Meet Alli

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 26:**

**AN: Hiiii guys! This chapter is going to be short because Alli is going to be born. (Surprise) Lol, anyways, I hope you like it anyways lol.**

**Four Weeks Later:**

**Thursday, October, 27****th****, 2016:**

**Zaya's House:**

**Time: 1:00pm:**

**Four weeks went by and now Maya is 35 weeks pregnant with Allison. Charlie and Abby are a month old now and Bailey has off until they are 4 months old, Cody got just a month off, but it was worth it. But now it was Maya's turn to give birth. She was about to get a drink when she felt something run down her leg.**

"**Hey Zack, can you come over here?"**

**Zack went over to his wife. "What's wrong, Babe?"**

**Maya smiled a little. "It's time…"**

**As soon as she had said that, she, Zack, Savannah, Bentley, and Cassidy were finally on the way to the hospital. When they got there, Zack called his brother and sister in-law while Maya was rushed to the delivery room.**

**As the hours went on and Maya went through labor, everyone was showing up as they knew a Martin was arriving into the world soon. It was now around 11:00pm when Maya was ready to give birth to her daughter. She was happy when Dr. Adams looked at her and smiled.**

"**Maya, oh my, you're ten centimeters now! Oh my…"**

**Maya knew that she could begin to push. She was so ready to have her daughter. So, after fifteen minutes of pushing, screaming and in so much pain, Zack and Maya's daughter, Allison was finally in the world.**

**Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"**

**Allison Leigh Martin: Born: Thursday October 27****th**** 2016: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 11:15pm: 6 pounds, 6 ounces and 18 inches. She had brown hair and blue eyes.**

**Nurse Kaylee smiled at Maya. "She's beautiful..." She handed Alli to Maya.**

**Maya smiled at her daughter. "Hey Ails. I'm Mommy…"**

**Zack laughed. "And I'm Daddy…"**

**After Alli was born, Zack had Maya sleep while he went and let their newest daughter meet her family. When he got to the waiting room, he smiled at everyone.**

"**If I could have everyone's attention, I'd love for you to meet my and Maya's newest daughter. She was born at 11:15pm, weighting in at 6 pounds, 6 ounces and 18 inches. Her name is in honor of her grandmother and Maya's mother, Leigh.' He smiled at his daughter. "I'd love for you to meet…Allison Leigh Martin…"**

**Bailey smiled at her newest niece. "Awww, Zack! She's beautiful. So beautiful; just like her mother and sisters…"**

**Cody laughed. "Yeah, she's beautiful, Bro. Congrats!"**

**Both Leigh and Carey wanted to hold the new baby girl so Zack let Leigh hold Alli first since she was named after her.**

**Leigh smiled at her granddaughter. "Oh my, Zack, Honey, she's so beautiful!"**

**Zack laughed. "Thank you, Leigh."**

**Leigh smiled at him. "You're welcome."**

**Meanwhile, with Paislee, Savannah, Abby and Macy, the girls all came over and Savannah was happily holding Abby.**

"**Hi Daddy! Is that Alli?"**

**Zack nodded. "Yes, Sweetheart, this is Allison."**

**Savannah handed her cousin to her Uncle Cody as she headed over to her newest sister. She just smiled. "Hey baby Sis, I'm Savannah…"**

**Alli just smiled at her.**

**Savannah smiled right back. "Awww, she's so cute, Dad."**

**Zack laughed. "I know that, Babygirl."**

**Leigh smiled at Savannah. "Do you want to hold her, Sweetie?"**

**Savannah nodded. "Yes, please, Nana."**

**Leigh handed her newest granddaughter to her oldest granddaughter.**

**Savannah sat down next to her Aunt Bailey with Alli in her arms.**

**Stephen giggled. "Another girl?"**

**Savannah laughed. "Yes, Steph."**

**Stephen sighed. "Oh…"**

**Bailey laughed too. "You three boys should be fine…"**

**Cody turned to his wife. "Are you sure about that, Bay?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Cody. I'm sure…"**

**Cody sighed. "Okay. Just making sure, you're right about this."**

**Bailey laughed. "I'm sure all of us girls will be proud to have you guys around…"**

**Cody smiled at his wife. "Thanks, Bay."**

**Savannah smiled at her cousins. "Now we have me, Stephen, Paislee, Cassidy, Bentley, Macy, Charlie, Abby and Alli."**

**Zack and Cailey smiled. "Yes, we do…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN2: Sorry it's short. Again, Alli was the only one who had to be born. The next chapter I will try to make longer, but not that long. Lol, anyways I hope you enjoyed this short loving chapter.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx Goodnight! :)**


	27. Happy 6th Birthday Stephen and Paislee!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 27:**

**AN: Heyyyyyy! I'm back with Chapter 27! I know I'm doing both Bailey and Maya's pregnancies so fast, it's because I want to get to Season 3. Oh my, I can't wait! It's making me go crazy!**

**Okay I'll tell you everyone's ages now: Cailey and Zaya: (24 years old.)**

**Savannah: 10 years old going to be 11 years old: (6****th**** grade)**

**Stephen and Paislee: 6 years old. (2****nd**** grade)**

**Cassidy, Bentley and Macy: 3 years old going to be 4 years old: (Preschool)**

**Charlie, Abby and Alli: 1 year old (Going to be 2 soon; Daycare)**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) Any ideas I'm open for! R&R and please enjoy again!**

**One Year Later:**

**Saturday, April, 14****th****, 2018:**

**Cailey's House:**

**A year went by with craziness, happiness and growing of all the children. Savannah is now 10 years old and is going to be 11 years old soon and is in 6****th**** grade. Stephen and Paislee are now 6 years old and are in 2****nd**** grade. Cassidy, Bentley and Macy are now 3 years old, going to be 4 years old and are in preschool. Charlie, Abby and Alli are one-year old and are going to daycare. Cailey and Zaya are 23 years old. Savannah and Alex are now best friends; they hang out and have the same classes together. Savannah has new friends, Nick, Alex, Liz, Macee, Malena, Annie and Kelsey do everything together and the girls have sleepovers a lot and do their homework together. Today is Stephen and Paislee's birthday and they are now 6 years old; so Cody and Bailey are having a party.**

**At Cailey's house, Bailey was in the kitchen when Paislee walked into the kitchen with Macy and Abby.**

"**Mommy, can Mace, Abby and I watch a movie before everyone gets here?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Of course, Pais. Just watch Abby please."**

**Paislee nodded. "Okay, I will." She took Macy's hand and picked Abby as the girls headed downstairs to the basement to watch Barbie the Movie. Paislee went looking for the movie when Cody walked downstairs and smiled at his daughters.**

"**Hi girls."**

**Macy and Abby giggled as they looked at their father. "Daddy!"**

**Paislee smiled as she found the movie. "Yay! I found it!"**

**Cody laughed. "What did you find, Princess?"**

**Paislee stood up and giggled. "Barbie the movie!"**

**Abby and Macy both giggled and clapped their hands. "Yay!"**

**Macy looked at her sister, Paislee. "Pais, the boys will be coming soon! Put it in!"**

**Paislee nodded and giggled. "Okay, Mace. I'm putting it in…"**

**Soon after Paislee put the movie in, Charlie and Stephen came running into the basement. They sat down next to their sisters.**

**Stephen looked at his twin sister. "What are we watching?"**

**Paislee giggled. "Barbie."**

**Stephen sighed, looking at Cody, he just shrugged his shoulders. "Daddy, this is why I don't like having sisters…"**

**Paislee gave her brother a look. "Well, too bad, Steph. You're stuck with us."**

**Macy nodded her head. "Yeah!"**

**Cody laughed and looked at his sons. "Well, boys if you don't want to stay here, you can help me with my car."**

**Stephen and Charlie nodded. "Okay!"**

**So the boys headed upstairs, leaving the girls alone to watch Barbie. When the boys were done with Cody's car, they headed back inside and Cailey got ready for Stephen and Paislee's birthday party. Later almost an hour before everyone is supposed to be coming, Bailey had to do something. She was upstairs in her and Cody's bathroom, looking at something in the sink. Yes, and that something was-three plus sign pregnancy tests. She just smiled a bit. She was pregnant. Again. For the 4****th**** time. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom; downstairs and into the home office.**

"**Cody? Sweetie? I need to tell you something…"**

**Cody looked at his wife as he put his pen down. "Yeah, Bails?"**

**Bailey smiled at her husband. "I have some news…I'm pregnant again…"**

**Cody's eyes went wide and smiled. "Are you serious? You're pregnant again?" He walked over to her and hugged her tightly, but so tight, he pulled back and kissed her after she had nodded.**

**Bailey kept nodding. "Yes, I am."**

**Cody smiled again. He was so happy, and excited. "That's amazing, Bails!"**

**Bailey giggled. "Thank you, Cody. Now, we have to finish getting everything ready before everyone gets here…"**

**Cody nodded. "Okay."**

**Within the next hour, the family and friends all begin to show up. Maya walked inside with Alli in her arms and Savannah ran over to her cousin and hugged her.**

"**Paislee! Happy birthday!"**

**Paislee smiled. "Thank you!"**

**Savannah smiled right back. "You're welcome…" She hugged Stephen. "Happy birthday, Steph!"**

**Stephen clapped his hands. "Thank you!"**

**After everyone had said their hello's, the guys headed downstairs with Bentley, Charlie and Stephen while Savannah, Paislee, Alli, Macy, Abby and Cassidy all headed upstairs and into Paislee's bedroom and they let Carey, Bailey, Maya, Ellie, Karlee, Maddie and London talk and catch up.**

**Carey smiled at youngest son's wife. "I can't believe they are 6 years old now…"**

**Bailey smiled and laughed. "I know what you mean. I sometimes remember when I had them. Now they are six years old."**

**Carey nodded her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Bailey."**

**Maddie sighed. "I haven't seen you guys in a while, they are so big!"**

**Ellie laughed. "Yes, they are."**

**Carey smiled at Bailey. "Bailey, are you okay?"**

**Bailey nodded her head. "Oh, I'm fine. I just have some news…"**

**Maddie laughed. "What?"**

**Bailey smiled at the ladies. "I'm pregnant again…"**

**Ellie's eyes were wide now. "Oh my, that's amazing news!"**

**Maya just sighed. She had news too. She was pregnant as well. Both were pregnant together. Once again. She looked at everyone. "Guys, I'm pregnant again too…"**

**Ellie, Bailey, Carey, London and Maddie looked at her. "Oh my God! Congratulations!"**

**Bailey hugged her sister in-law. "Maya, we could give birth on the same day again!"**

**Maya laughed. "That's would be something, wouldn't it?"**

**Bailey giggled. "Yes, it would."**

**After everyone had eaten and had cake, everyone celebrated more and laughed and then another 15 minutes later, they all left, and everyone was very excited that Maya and Bailey are both pregnant.**

**Later into the night, Cailey decided to tell Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Charlie and Abby about Bailey's pregnancy, so they did. And when they did, Paislee smiled.**

"**We are going to have a baby brother or sister?"**

**Bailey nodded. "Yes, Pais."**

**Paislee clapped her hands. "Yay! We have some birthday present then?"**

**Cody laughed and nodded his head. "Yes, Princess."**

**Abby and Macy spoke at the same time. "Can we have a baby sister?"**

**Bailey burst out laughing. "I don't know Mace and Abs."**

**Stephen sighed. "I don't mind if it's a girl. I don't mind having a little sister again."**

**Charlie giggled. "Me too, Mommy!"**

**Bailey smiled. "That's good guys…"**

**Cody smiled at his wife. "Well, let's get ready for another nine months…"**

**To be continued…**

**AN: And I hope you liked it! :) Yes, Bailey and Maya are pregnant again! Lol.**

**Questions and ideas are open and I couldn't wait to upload this chapter.**

**Sorry for the late upload :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	28. Family Matters

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 28:**

**AN: Heyyyy! Another chapter! This idea is from SibunaGleeR5er. So thank you! :) R&R and enjoy!**

**Oh yeah, so while I was writing this amazing chapter for you guys, I was watching Suite Life on Deck. :) I seriously miss this show that I had to record it, and I'm watching "Can You Dig It?" and I love this episode. And I was laughing so hard because I haven't watched it in a long time.**

**Anyways, I'll let you guys read this chapter. Also, I'm using the chapters as episodes. So I hope you guys don't mind that…**

Three Weeks Later:

Monday, May, 7th, 2018:

Boston Elementary School:

Three weeks went by as Bailey and Maya became 9 weeks pregnant-3 months pregnant. They are both due mid to late December. Today the kids were at school, preschool and or daycare and their parents were at work. At Boston Elementary School, Paislee has been bullied by a girl for a while now, but never told her parents, brother and or cousins yet. But the girl, Isabelle and her friends, Lexi and Brandi came over to her and grinned.

"Hey Paislee…"

Paislee just sighed. "What?"

Isabelle giggled. "Oh, don't be like that. You know that I need that homework from you…"

Paislee just sighed again. "You know, you don't have a broken arm right?"

Isabelle laughed. "Yeah, but it's much better when you do my homework…"

Paislee just crossed her arms. "I'm not doing your homework, Isabelle. You do it."

Isabelle laughed at her. "Oh, well." She gave a fake smile. She pushed her into the wall and then Stephen pulled her away.

"Don't touch my sister!"

Isabelle fake laughed. "I already did!"

Just then, the principal, Mr. Senders came walking over and sighed. "What is going on here?"

Stephen looked at him. "Isabelle has been trying to hurt my sister…"

Mr. Senders nodded. "Alright, Isabelle, you and Stephen and Paislee in my office now."

Paislee, Stephen and Isabelle all were sent to his office and Mr. Senders called Cody and Bailey and Isabelle's parents into the school. When Cody and Bailey got to the school, Mr. Senders explained the problem, and well, they were shocked. Cody finally spoke up.

"Can we talk to our children?"

Mr. Senders nodded. "Of course, Mr. Martin."

Cody and Bailey got up and begun talking to their children. Cody sat next to his daughter.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell us this?"

Paislee wiped her eyes. "I thought you wouldn't believe me. She has been having me do her homework forever."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "Paislee Karlee Martin! Of course we will believe you! You shouldn't have someone bully you to have you do their homework. Just because you are smart."

Paislee nodded. "I know. I am smart, she thinks I know everything. In fact, I don't. I'm only 6 years old."

Stephen smiled at his twin sister. "We are both smart, and you know, you have me, right, Pais? We don't have to feel bad because we are so smart."

Paislee smiled back at her twin brother. "I know that, Stephen. I know you are there for me." She got up and hugged him. "Thank you."

Stephen smiled. He hugged her right back. "You're welcome. Hey, I may be the older brother, but you are strong enough to deal with her."

Paislee nodded. "I know that. Thanks for sticking up for me, Steph."

Stephen just kept smiling. "You're welcome, Pais. I love you too much for you to get hurt."

Paislee smiled. "You're the same, Steph."

Cailey just smiled at their oldest children. They may be twins, but they did care about each other so much.

Bailey smiled at her oldest children. "You guys want to go home with us for the rest of the day?"

Stephen and Paislee nodded. "Yes!"

Cody wrapped his arm around his oldest son. "You are the best brother to Paislee, Macy and Abby, Steph. I'm proud of you. You stood up for her."

Stephen nodded and smiled again. "Thank you, Dad. She may be my sister…" He paused. "…Twin sister, but she's my best friend. I love her, Mace and Abby. They are my sisters. My best friends."

Cody smiled. "That's sweet how you think of her as your best friend, Stephen. I'm sure she thinks of you as her best friend too."

Stephen nodded as he and his father followed the girls to Cody's car. When they got home, Paislee layed back on the couch with an ice pack on her back. She wasn't hurting that bad, there was a bruise on her back. While she was watching T.V. for the rest of the day, she heard someone coming downstairs in the basement, she turned and found her oldest cousin, Savannah coming towards her and sat next to her.

"Hey Pais, how are you feeling? Aunt Bailey called my Mom and told her everything. I wanted to come over to see you."

Paislee smiled at Savannah. "I'm just fine, Savannah. Stephen helped me. Well, I got hurt. I hurt my back because she pushed me against the wall…"

Savannah's eyes went wide. "Awww! Stephen is a great brother!" She paused. "Awww, I'm sorry, Cuz. Although, I'm happy you're okay."

Paislee giggled a bit. "He is a great brother. I'm happy I didn't hurt anything else. I never want to deal with her again…"

Savannah smiled and layed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't know about that, Pais. She's just stupid I guess. You and Stephen are smart; you shouldn't have anyone take that away from you like that. If she wants to mess with you, let me know, I'll deal with her instead."

Paislee just smiled right back at her older cousin. "Thank you, Savannah. That means a lot. I'll let you know if she messes with me."

Savannah laughed a little. "Hey, what are cousins for? We're family and I care about you guys and my brother and sisters. Family means a lot to me…"

Paislee nodded as she understood. "I know that, Savannah. I'm also really sorry that you can't see your birth Dad at all."

Savannah nodded and then sighed. "Well, I was 6 years old when I found out about him. When I saw him, but I didn't want to. But I did. He isn't the father I wanted. You're Uncle Zack is my step-father now, but I call him 'Daddy' because he is the father that I wanted. He's my father now. I never saw my birth father ever since. You're Mommy was pregnant with Macy when I was 6 and you and Stevie were 2 years old. He wanted to hurt me, but you're too young to know about that."

Paislee's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my goodness! Savannah, I'm so sorry! At least you have Uncle Zack."

Savannah smiled. "Me too. I'm happy to have him in my life. He's the best thing that happened to me, and I'm the best thing that happened to him as well…"

Paislee clapped her hands. "Yeah. My Daddy is the best."

Savannah smiled. "Yes, he is, Paislee. We have the best fathers in the world."

Paislee giggled happily. "Yes, we do!"

Maya smiled as she walked downstairs and over to her daughter and niece. "Anna?" **(AN: They call Savannah-Anna for short)**

Savannah smiled. "Yeah, Mom?"

Maya kept smiling. "Do you want to sleep over here tonight?"

Savannah and Paislee clapped their hands and smiled. "Yes!"

Maya laughed. "That's easy…"

Savannah and Paislee both turned to the T.V. and began to watch their favorite T.V. shows.

Stephen and Paislee became closer as twins ever since that had happened and Paislee will never ever forgot it. She loved how brave her brother was; maybe he really does love her, Macy, Abby and Charlie. They maybe be twins, but they are best friends and she very lucky to have a brother like Stephen.

To be continued…

**AN: Another chapter! :) I hope you guys don't mind that I had to change the front of the story lol. Anyways, I hope you liked the moment between Stephen and Paislee and Savannah and Paislee. And thank you SibunaR5er for this idea!**

**And I love you guys! 53 reviews! That's amazing! Thank you, you guys are amazing and supportive of this story!**


	29. Playtime Gone Wrong

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 29:**

**AN: Hiiii guys!**

**I decided to give you another chapter! (Episode) R&R and please enjoy! This chapter I had an idea from SibunaR5er after I thanked her for Chapter 28****th****'s idea. So I hope you like it. :)**

Five Weeks Later:

Wednesday, June, 13th, 2018:

Cailey's House:

Five weeks later and Maya and Bailey are both 14 weeks pregnant-4 months pregnant and they have gotten morning sickness, carvings and mood swings. Paislee never had to do Isabelle's homework ever again after what happened not even a month ago. She was happy that she could only think of her homework and hers only. Stephen is now getting overprotective of Paislee, Macy and Abby ever since Isabelle bullying his sister. No one messes with Paislee anymore and she's getting used to the idea and she's liking that idea.

Although, it was late in the afternoon on Wednesday, June, 13th when Macy and Stephen were playing, but the playing was cut short when he accidently pushed his sister into the table and Macy hit her head and began to cry.

Cody ran over to his daughter and son and picked up Macy. "Stephen, what happened? Why did you push her?"

Stephen was now feeling bad. He didn't mean to hurt his sister. "Daddy, I didn't mean it! I accidently pushed her!"

Cody rubbed Macy's back. "Stephen Zachary, you shouldn't be playing with her to hard. She's only 4 years old. Now you go upstairs and go into your room…"

Stephen nodded and walked upstairs and went to his room.

Cody looked at Macy. "Mace, are you okay, Sweetie?"

Macy shook her head slowly. "No, Daddy. My head hurts…"

Cody nodded. "Okay. Come on; let's get you an ice pack to make it feel better."

Bailey was upstairs with Paislee when she saw her oldest son walking into his bedroom. He was crying. Walking into his bedroom, she walked over to him.

"Steph? What's wrong, Sweetie?"

Stephen sighed as he explained everything to his mother. "Daddy isn't happy with me. Mommy, I didn't mean it…"

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay. I believe you, Stephen. But you have to be careful. Do you understand?"

Stephen nodded. "I do."

Bailey kissed his forehead. "I'll go talk to Daddy."

When Bailey got downstairs, Cody looked at her. "Bails, Stephen hurt Macy…"

Bailey sighed. "Sweetie, he didn't mean it. He told me everything. He feels really bad."

Cody rubbed Macy's back. "Oh. I should really say I'm sorry for yelling at him then…" He sighed. "I didn't mean to get mad."

Bailey nodded. "I know." She took Macy from him. "Go talk to him, Cody. I think you need to talk to him."

Cody nodded. "Okay." When he got upstairs, he walked into Stephen's bedroom and smiled at his son. "Stephen? Can we talk?"

Stephen nodded. "Okay…"

Cody sat down next to his oldest. "Steph, I'm sorry for getting upset at you. It's just she's only 4 and she could get badly hurt. So, I'm so sorry that I hurt your feelings, Buddy. I didn't mean it."

Stephen nodded. "It's okay, Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt, Mace."

Cody smiled at his son. "I know, Steph." He kissed his son's head. "I bet you want to say you're sorry to her?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah, I do!"

Cody smiled at him. "Good."

When Stephen and Cody went downstairs, Stephen went over to his sister and hugged her.

"Mace, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't meant it. I love you so much that I wouldn't want to hurt you…"

Macy giggled and hugged him. "It's okay! I love you!"

Stephen kissed her cheek. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, in Paislee's bedroom, she and Savannah were watching their favorite movie-Marley and Me. **(AN: I love this movie)** They were laying on Paislee's bed when Savannah looked at her cousin.

"So, what have you been up too, Pais?"

Paislee giggled. "I have been busy with school. I'm sure you are more busy than me. But, I hope Mace is okay. I heard that my brother hurt her, but he didn't mean it."

Savannah nodded. "She's fine, Pais. Hey, do you want to get your nails and toes done with my Mom and I tomorrow after school?"

Paislee nodded and clapped her hands. "Yeah, I do!"

Savannah giggled. "I'm sure Aunt Bailey won't mind. I can ask her."

Paislee nodded her head. "Okay! Let's go!"

The girls headed downstairs and looked at Bailey. Savannah smiled at her Aunt Bailey. "Aunt Bailey? Can Paislee come with me and my Mom get our nails and toes done tomorrow, please?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course, Sweetie. I don't mind at all."

Savannah and Paislee got excited. "Yay! Thank you!"

Bailey laughed. "You're welcome."

The next day and after school, Maya, Savannah and Paislee decided to get their nails and toes done. After school, Maya picked Paislee up and they decided to the nail salon. While they were getting their nails done, Maya smiled at her niece.

"Hey, how's Mace feeling? I heard from your Mom that she got hurt."

Paislee smiled. "She's just fine now, Aunt Maya."

Maya nodded her head and smiled. "That's good. I'm sure Stephen and her are spending time together today."  
Paislee nodded her head as well. "They are. He's willing to do everything she loves."

Maya laughed. "I'd love to see that!"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Stephen and Macy are spending time together. He was willing to do everything that she loves. While they were playing "Candy Land", they were having candy. Of course, Cody didn't want them to have it, but Macy begged him. So, now while they were playing, they had candy. **(AN: I do have playing Candy Land, even though I don't have the game) **Macy was winning and when she won, she giggled and clapped her hands.

"Yay! I won!"

Stephen laughed and hugged his sister. "Congratulations, Mace! That's great!"

Macy kept giggling. "Yeah! Thank you for hanging with me today, Bubba."

Stephen smiled at her. "Hey, I'm your brother, aren't I? I wanted to hang with you because I still feel bad, Mace."

Macy hugged her brother and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I'm fine. You won't have to feel bad anymore."

Stephen nodded. "Okay. I do love you, Mace."

Macy giggled. "I love you too!"

Stephen kept smiling. "Good!"

They spent the rest of the day hanging out and Stephen and Macy had a good time. Sure, Stephen felt bad, but that means he really does care for his sister. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to her, Paislee and Abby. And later on, he doesn't know what will happen, but he will be happy to help them through whatever happens.

To be continued…

**AN: While I was writing this chapter, I was listening to Lady Anteellum's "Bartender" and I seriously can't get this song out of my head. I love it!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Xxx! I love you lol. Xxx**

**Kelly :)**


	30. What Are We Having and Baby Names

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 30:**

**AN: Heyyyy! I'm back with chapter 30! Yay! Lol. R&R and please enjoy! :) Plus I do love you guys and your ideas! I'm going to skip a few weeks after the girls are 20 weeks, I'm skipping a few weeks…I hope you don't mind that…**

**I love you guys! :):) So, I hope you love this chapter!**

Six Weeks Later:

Tuesday, July, 24th, 2018:

At Massachusetts General Hospital:

Six weeks went by and both of the girls are 20 weeks pregnant-five months pregnant. Within the next few weeks, summer came around and school was out so Savannah, Paislee, and Stephen, Cassidy and Bentley had off school. Cody and Bailey are hoping for a girl while Zack and Maya are hoping for a boy. First was Zaya's appointment, so they headed back and Dr. Adams met them there. She smiled at Maya.

"Wow. You and Bailey are 20 weeks already." She took the bottle of gel and spread it all over her stomach. "Do you want to the sex?"

Maya nodded her head. "Yes! I do!"

Dr. Adams smiled as she moved the gel around and looked at the monitor. "Congratulations, you're having boy!"

Maya and Zack both smiled at each other. "Oh my gosh! Yay! That's amazing!"

Zack smiled. "I hope Anna, Cass and Bentley and Alli will be okay with it…"

Maya laughed. "They will be fine with it…"

After Zack and Maya's doctor's appointment, it was Cody and Bailey's turn for their doctor's appointment. When Cailey went to the room, Dr. Adams smiled at them.

"You are 20 weeks pregnant too! Do you want to know the sex as well?" She put some gel on her stomach and began moving it around and smiled.

Bailey nodded her head and smiled. "Yes!"

Dr. Adams nodded as she moved the gel around. "Okay…" She looked at the ultrasound machine. "…You're having another girl! Congratulations!"

Bailey and Cody both smiled at each other. Cody smiled and looked at his wife. "We're having another girl! This is amazing!"

Cody smiled. "Yes, we are and I'm excited!"

After the doctor's appointment, Cailey and Zaya headed home to their kids. At Cailey's house, Paislee, Stephen, Charlie, Abby and Macy ran over to their parents. "What is it? Are we having a brother or a sister?"

Bailey smiled as she looked at her sons and daughters. "Let's sit down and we'll tell you…"

Paislee nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

After the family sat down on the couches in the living room, Cody smiled at his children. "How will do you guys feel if you had a baby sister?"

Paislee, Macy and Abby clapped their hands. "We're fine with it, Mommy!"

Charlie and Stephen just looked at each other. "Mommy, Daddy, we are just fine with a new baby sister."

Stephen started to explain why they would fine with a baby sister. "We weren't minding it because we are their brothers. We do care about them. They might need us a lot for many things. Also, when they have boyfriends and they get broken up with, they would need us. I care about my sisters, so when they get older, I really don't want them to get hurt and broken up with…"

Paislee laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. We know, Steph. I promise you that you I won't get broken up with, Stephen. But thanks for the concerns…"

Stephen giggled. "Welcome, Sissy!"

Paislee giggled at him. "Uh huh!"

Cailey both laughed at their oldest children. "We'll see what happens later on, Steph and Pais…"

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Zack and Maya were talking to their children, Savannah, Cassidy, Bentley and Alli. Savannah giggled.

"Mom, is it a boy or girl?"

Maya smiled at her daughter. "It's a boy…"

Savannah sighed. "Oh man! Oh well…"

Bentley clapped his hands. "Baby brother! Yay!"

Alli sighed. "Awww! Mommy!"

Maya smiled. "It's okay, Ails. You can deal with having a baby brother…"

Alli sighed again. "No, I can't! Bentley is hard enough!"

Savannah hugged her youngest sister, Alli. "It's okay, Ails. We can get through it…"

Alli just began crying. "No!"

Savannah rubbed her back. "Shh, Ails. Do you need a nap?"

Alli shook her head and buried her head in Savannah's shoulder. "No, I don't!"

Savannah picked her up and carried a crying Alli and into Alli's bedroom. Savannah layed Alli in her crib and kissed her head. She walked downstairs, into the living room and smiled at her parents.

"She's asleep, Mom. I guess she was very cranky."

Maya smiled. "Thank you, Anna."

Savannah nodded. "You're welcome…"

Back at Cailey's house, Cody and Bailey were looking through baby name books. Bailey looked at her daughter, Paislee.

"What names do you like, Pais?"

Paislee giggled and smiled at her mother. "I like Meaghan and Marie…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Ooo, Pais! I love that name!"

Paislee was confessed. "What name?"

Bailey smiled. "Meaghan Marie Martin…"

Paislee giggled and smiled. "I like that!"

Cody came over to his oldest daughter and wife. "Did you guys come up with a name, Bails?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yes. Our next daughter's name is Meaghan Marie Martin…"

Cody smiled. "Ooo, her nickname can be Meggie…"

Paislee nodded and giggled. "Yeah! Can we?"

Cody nodded his head. "Of course, Sweetheart!"

Paislee clapped her hands again. "Yay!"

Bailey rubbed her stomach slowly. "Looks like our next daughter's name is going to be Meaghan Marie Martin…"

Back at Zaya's house, Zack and Maya were looking at baby names and Zack smiled.

"Ooo, I like the name Aiden…"

Maya smiled. "I like Michael…"

Zack paused to think. "Ooo, how about Aiden Michael Martin?"

Maya nodded and laughed. "Oh my God! I love that name, Babe."

Zack laughed. "Thanks, May."

Savannah walked over to her parents. "Mom? Daddy? What is the baby's name?"

Maya smiled at her daughter. "Do you like Aiden Michael?"

Savannah nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I do, Mom!"

Cassidy ran over to her sister. "Anna! Can we make a picture for Aiden?"

Maya nodded and smiled at her daughters. "Of course you can!"

Savannah and Cassidy both jumped up and clapped their hands. "Yay!"

Both of the girls ran upstairs and into Savannah's bedroom and began making a craft for their brother.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Paislee, Abby and Macy were in the basement, making a poster for their sister. While they were making it, Stephen and Charlie came downstairs with markers and pencils, Stephen put Macy on his lap and Paislee put Abby on her lap as they were writing their sister's name. It read: **"**Meaghan Marie Martin". Stephen smiled and looked at his sisters and brother.

"It looks great guys!"

Macy giggled and clapped her hands. "Yay! It looks pretty, Bubba!"

Stephen kissed his sister's cheek. "Yes, it does…"

Charlie looked at Paislee. "Did you do this with Macy, Sissy?"

Paislee nodded her head. "Yes, we did and we did it with you guys too…"

Abby clapped her hands and giggled. "Yay!"

Stephen smiled at Paislee. "Well, we're getting ready for our sister, Meggie…"

Abby nodded her head. "Yeah, we are, Steph! I can't wait to be a big sister!"

Paislee smiled. "We know, Abs…"

Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Charlie, Abby, Savannah, Cassidy, Bentley and Alli continued to get ready for their new baby brother or sister. Meaghan Marie Martin and Aiden Michael Martin to come into the world.

**AN: I seriously loved writing this chapter. :) PM me if you any ideas for me!**

**I love you guys so much! :)**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx**


	31. Day Of Fun

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 31:**

**AN: Heyyyy guys!**

**I'm back with chapter 31! Yay! :)**

**And I'm going to tell you that CBZCS has a new story: Blessed Mistakes. You guys should try it out! It's a squeal of her other story "Runaway". It's really good!**

**Anyways, you know what do: R&R!**

**Before I start this chapter though, this idea is from SibunaR5er.**

**Enjoy!**

Three Weeks Later:

Saturday, August, 18th, 2018:

At Zaya's House:

The past three weeks went by with the both families get ready for Aiden and Meaghan. Bailey and Maya are now 23 weeks pregnant-still five months pregnant. The past few weeks the kids were getting bored, so Savannah walked downstairs into Zack's man cave and sighed.

"Daddy?"

Zack looked at his daughter. "Yes, Princess?"

Savannah sat down on the couch next to him. "I'm bored. Really bored. Can we do something?"

Zack paused to think. "Do you want to go to an amusement park for a day?"

Savannah got excited, stood up and clapped her hands. "Yes! Yes! I love you, Daddy!" She hugged him tightly as she ran upstairs. "Cassidy! Alli! Come downstairs!"

Cassidy and Alli ran downstairs and smiled at their sister. "What, Anna?"

Savannah smiled excitedly. "We might go out today! We might go to an amusement park!"

Cassidy and Alli both got really excited. "Yay!"

Maya walked out of the home office. "Girls, what's going on?"

Savannah smiled at her mother. "Daddy said we might go to an amusement park!"

Maya nodded her head, sighing, she then paused. "But, Sweetie, I can't go…"

Savannah then sighed too. "Oh yeah…" She paused to think. "How about Uncle Cody comes with us along with Paislee, Stephen, Mace, Charlie and Abs? And then you and Aunt Bailey have a girl's day?"

Maya nodded. "Oh. That can work…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, and after Cody got off the phone with Zack, he walked into Paislee's bedroom and saw his three daughters painting pictures. He smiled at his daughters.

"Hey girls, I just got off the phone with Uncle Zack and he said he would be taking Anna, Cassidy, Alli and Bentley to the amusement park today and he wants me, you and your brothers come with them…"

Paislee, Macy and Abby jumped up excitedly. "Really? Can we go, Daddy? Pleeessee? Pretty please?" The girls just begged.

Cody laughed and smiled. "Yes. Yes. Guys, we can go…"

The three young girls clapped their hands and smiled. "Yay! Yay! Thank you, Daddy! We love you!" They ran downstairs and into the basement to find their brothers, Stephen and Charlie playing "Rock Band". **(AN: I love Rock Band. Not kidding.) **Paislee, Abby, and Macy ran over to them and got even more excited.

"Charlie! Steph! Guess what?"

Stephen looked at his sisters with a questionable look on his face. "What?"

Macy clapped her hands and giggled. "Daddy said that Uncle Zack called him and he, Anna, Cass, and Alli and Bentley are going to an amusement park today and Uncle Zack wants us to him with us!"

Charlie and Stephen jut beamed of excitement. "Really? Yay! We are going to a park!"

Paislee nodded. "Yes, we are!"

So within the next hour, Zack, Savannah, Cassidy, Bentley, Alli, Cody, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Stephen and Charlie all got ready, met at Zack and Maya's house and headed off to the amusement park.

While their husbands and kids were off, Bailey and Maya decided to have a day to them-selves; Bailey called Maya and they both decided to go out and have some fun time together. The two mothers headed out in Bailey's car and went to get their nails and toes done. And while they were getting their nails and toes done, Maya looked at her sister in-law.

"How have you been, Bails?"

Bailey smiled at her. "I've been really good. We have gotten a lot done for Meggie. I need today…"

Maya laughed. "Me too, Bay. I wonder how the guys and kids are doing…"

Bailey laughed as well. "Me too…"

At the amusement park with Zack, Cody, and the kids are having amazing time. Paislee and Savannah and Stephen went on rides together. Of course, Stephen, Stephen, and Paislee screamed, laughed and cried through-out going on scary rides. Although, Savannah went on the scarier rides with Zack and some with Paislee. While taking a lunch break, Cody called Bailey.

"Hey Bails, are you two having fun?"

Bailey laughed and smiled. "Yeah, we just finished getting our nails and toes done. We are going shopping soon; we have to wait until the paint dries…"

Cody laughed as well. "Anna and Paislee never have been that scared on the ride we just went on. I never thought I would hear our daughter scream that loud in my life…"

Bailey giggled a little. "Well, I'm glad you guys are having fun, Sweetheart. I have to go. See you later…"

Cody nodded his head. "Okay, Sweetheart."

With the girls at the mall, they decided to go shopping after getting their toes and nails done. And after hanging up her phone, Bailey looked at Maya.

"It was just Cody."

Maya burst out laughing. "You two can't get enough of each other…"

Bailey blushed a little. "Oh, I know that! We do love each other. I bet you are the same with Zack. Are you?"

Maya nodded slowly. "Yeah, I am, Bails."

Bailey nodded too. "That's good…"

For the next two hours, the girls went shopping. They got plenty of clothes for themselves, daughters and sons, they also got necklaces for the girls and they got their sons something special-Bailey got Stephen a football and Charlie a bear and Maya got Bentley a softball.

Later that day, while Zack, Cody, Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Abby, Charlie, Bentley, Cassidy, and Alli and Savannah were heading home, Bailey and Maya were relaxing and waiting for them to get home. At Cailey's house, Bailey was laying on the couch, reading a book when her husband and children, Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Charlie and Abby ran into the living room.

"Mommy!"

Bailey laughed. "Hey. Did you guys have fun?"

Paislee giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy, I did!"

Bailey smiled. "That's great, Sweetie." She looked at her oldest son. "Did you have fun, Steph?"

Stephen nodded. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Zack, Savannah, Cassidy, Bentley, and Alli came home too, and when they walked inside and Savannah ran to her mother.

"Hey Mom. How was your day with Aunt Bailey?"

Maya smiled at her oldest daughter. "Good, Sweetie. How was your day with your brother, sisters, uncle and cousins?"

Savannah laughed. "Awesome!"

Alli giggled. "I had fun with Charlie and Abby, Mommy."

Maya smiled again. "I'm glad you guys had fun."

Alli clapped her hands. "Yeah!"

Later into the night around eight o-clock, in Savannah's bedroom, she and her sisters, Cassidy and Alli. They were hanging around, watching movies and T.V. all night. And they had a good time together as sisters.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, in Paislee's bedroom, Paislee, Abby and Macy were hanging out together just like Savannah, Alli and Cassidy. They were watching movies as well. The 6 girls, Savannah, Cassidy, Alli, Paislee, Abby and Alli all hanged out together and had a good time. The families had a fun time together and both mothers really needed a day off.

To be continued…

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be CBZCS'S idea. I actually love it. Really, I do.**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx **


	32. Savannah Finds Rosie

**A Suite Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 32:**

**AN: Hey guys! I'm having a few more chapters until Season 3! I want to start Season 3 soon. So, I'm going to write as much as I can! :) And this chapter is CBZCS's idea!**

**Plus I love you guys so I'm so happy that you love my stories! :)**

**And I love my fans: You guys make me write more!**

**Okay, now I'll let you get to the new chapter…**

Five Weeks Later:

Monday, September, 25th, 2018:

At The Park:

Within the next five weeks went by and Bailey and Maya are 28 weeks pregnant-6 months along. School had started again and Savannah is in 7th grade, Stephen and Paislee are in 3rd grade, Cassidy, Bentley and Macy are in kindergarten and with Charlie, Alli and Abby are in preschool now. At the park with Savannah and her friends, Annie, Liz, Macee, Malena, and Nick and Alex and Kelsey, they were hanging when she saw a cat; it looked hurt badly, alone and lost. She looked at her friends.

"Guys…Look, it's a cat!"

Alex looked at her and then looked at the cat. "Awww, it's cute!"

The cat looked at them. It was a black and white fluffy cat, with brown eyes and Savannah slowly walked over to it.

"Hey cutie, I'm Savannah. We're not going hurt you."

The cat just walked over to her, mowed and looked at her with its brown eyes. It was just was scared, lost, confessed and tariffed.

Savannah smiled. "Are you lost, Sweetie?" She bent down and found that the cat didn't have a name tag around its neck. She picked it up and looked at her friends.

Of course, Macee looked at her best friend. "Anna? What are you doing?"

Savannah sighed. "I'm bringing the cat to my house…"

Nick just looked at her. "Wait! What about your parents?"

Savannah sighed again. "I'm just going to bring it home with me…"

Of course, she did. Zaya and Cailey's houses are close to the park, so Savannah took the back door of her house with the cat in her arms. Walking upstairs and into her bedroom, she layed the small, helpless, cute and scared cat on her bed. She didn't tell her parents yet, so she decided to keep it a secret.

Later that day, in Savannah's bedroom, Maya was done with the laundry and walked into her daughter's bedroom and saw the cat.

"Anna? Can you come in here now?"

Savannah walked into her bedroom and saw the cat, her mother just looked at her and Savannah sighed. "Mom, I can explain…"

Maya nodded her head. "Okay, I'm listening. Explain Savannah Neveah. Why is there a cat in my house?"

Savannah nodded, began to explain and sighed again. "Okay, I found a cat in the park, Mom. She looked lost, scared and confessed. I wanted to bring her home with me. Please? Can we keep her?"

Maya just closed her eyes and began to think. Would it be better for the cat? Yes. The cat was homeless, clueless, scared and lost. She had no home, no family. Nothing. "Alright. Fine, we can keep her."

Savannah clapped her hands. "Thank you!" She ran downstairs and into the basement. "Cass? Alli? Help me pick a name for our new cat."

Alli looked at her sister. "When did we get a cat? Do Mommy and Daddy know?"

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, Mom knows."

Cassidy paused to think. "How about Rosie?"

Savannah grinned. "Okay!" She looked at the cat. "Do you like Rosie?"

The cat smiled and mowed.

Savannah giggled. "Okay. She loves the name…"

Later that night when Zack came home, Maya looked at her husband. "Babe, I'm home…"

Maya smiled. "Hey Zack…Look, I have news…"

Zack just looked at his wife. "Oh. My. God. Savannah got kissed!"

Maya shook her head; laughing and sighed. "No! She didn't! Zack, Sweetie, she found a cat in the park today. She wants to keep it and we decided to keep her…"

Zack sighed. "Okay. Can I talk to her?"

Maya nodded her head. "I guess so."

Zack walked into Savannah's bedroom. "Anna? Babygirl?"

Savannah looked up at her father. "Yeah, Daddy?"

Zack sat down on her bed, next to her and looked at Rosie. "Your Mom told me that you brought a cat home without her knowing."

Savannah nodded her head. "Yeah, I did. Daddy, she was lost and scared. I wanted to bring her home with me. So, I did."

Zack nodded. "Alright, I know what you mean, Sweetheart."

Savannah smiled. "Thank you, Daddy!"

An hour later, Savannah was outside with Rosie when she saw Kevin. Oh no! Oh God. This can't be happening. She couldn't move. Scared. Terrified. Savannah couldn't scream, speak or run away. She was in trouble. He was back. Back for her, only her and he wanted to get back at Maya for not letting him be her life. But Maya had her reasons why she didn't want him in Savannah's life. Of course, Savannah didn't want him her life. She was doing just fine without him. She doesn't need him. She has Zack. Zack loves her. She loves Zack. And she was just wondering why. Why is he back? What was he doing here? Of course, Savannah just stood there. Still not moving and or speaking. Her heart was beating fast. Her eyes were wide. Tears rolling down her face; her heart was broken. Although, she didn't need him; it was still broken. She sighed. What will he say? What does he need? What will Savannah do? What will Maya, Zack, Cody and Bailey do? She knew Zack will freak the hell out.

"Kevin? What are doing here? Why are you here?"

To be continued…

**AN: Uh oh! Oh no! He's back! What do you guys think will happen to Savannah?**

**I wanted some more drama. So…Here it is! :)**

**Xxx Peace out! Xxx Kelly Xxx**

**I love you guys! :)**


	33. Kevin Is Back!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 33:**

**AN: Hiiii! I'm back with chapter 33! And in this chapter there is drama and maybe a lot of cursing: so if you're not comfortable with that, you don't have to read this chapter. I'm not forcing you.**

**Yes, Kevin is back! Let's see what happens…**

**R&R! Plus if any of you have a Facebook. Be free to friend me, Kellylyn Marie Cottrell. I'll be happy to friend you back! :)**

Savannah had just found her birth father again, actually he found her. But wasn't he in jail? What happened? She just got out 10 words. And she was asking herself: What was he doing here? Why was he here? Oh no. No. He wanted her. He wanted to hurt her. Badly; too many thoughts were going through her head. She was only 11 years old. One incent girl. What did he want so badly? He wanted to rap her, or do worse than her mother. All she could say was…

"Kevin? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

Kevin just grinned at his "daughter." Of course, what he wanted was to hurt her. Rape her, just like her mother, but she didn't do anything. She was only 6 years old. She didn't know better. "Savannah, it's really nice to see you. I'm here to take you with me. Oh yeah, when you were 6 years old, yes I wanted to take you away from your mother…"

Savannah's eyes went wide, scared, terrified, confessed and she froze in shock. "But…But, I didn't do anything! I'm not happy with you! I hate you! You're not my father that I want! You don't even know me! Why did want to? I was just a incent girl. Too little to freakin understand the drama you put my mother in! Just leave me and her alone!"

Kevin gave a fake laugh. He grinned at her. "You're only eleven? What can you do to me? I can do worse to you than you think. And by the way, little girl, I don't care what you or your mother think of me. You're my daughter. I should have rights to see you!"

Savannah just shook her head. "No! I don't want you! I may be eleven, but I've been through hell because of you! You how I lay in bed every night scared, terrified and very confessed why you would want to hurt me! I can't even think of good thoughts at night anymore! All I see is you! Hurting me and my family! Look, I want you out of my life! Get the hell out of here!"

But Kevin didn't care what she did at all. He wasn't happy with her. He grabbed her by the waist and yelled at her. "You know what, Savannah Neveah? I don't give a shit what you say! I will hurt you if you say one more fuckin word little girl!"

Savannah was now terrified, scared and she was too scared to even scream or look at him. She was heartbroken. How could he want to hurt her like this? She just let a loud scream. "Help! Help me! Please!"

Inside Zaya's house, Zack was watching T.V. when he heard a scream. A loud scream. Savannah. Oh God. No. "Why that little son of a bitch? Shit..." He jumped up from the couch, grabbed a baseball bat to protect himself, but before he could though, Maya came walking down the stairs.

"Zack! What was that?" She thought. No. Oh god. No. "Oh God! No! Zack, Savannah!"

Zack looked at his wife, he was pissed off. "Stay here. Don't even let the kids outside, Maya. I'm going kick that bastard's ass…" He ran outside, saw a horrifying scene. His daughter was laying on the ground, beat up, didn't move and he saw Kevin laughing. Running up to him, Zack hit him with the baseball bat and bent down to Savannah.

"Anna? Wake up for me!" He punched Kevin in the stomach as hard as he could. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You are a fuckin asshole! Why would you hurt her?! She fuckin did nothing to you!"

Kevin groaned in pain. "Okay! Okay! Kill me if you want! I'm an asshole!"

Zack nodded his head. "That's what you are, Kevin! I'm fuckin pissed at you! Get the hell out of here or else I'll hurt the hell out of you I mean it! She's an incent girl! How do you sleep at night? I bet you want to kill yourself because you fuckin rapped my wife when she was 15! Fifteen! She didn't want to life like hell, and it was your fault!"

Kevin sighed as he ran away. Into the dark; he didn't know what to do. He just ran to Taylor's. Of course when he got there, she punched him the face. He guessed that she heard him hurting Savannah.

Back with Zack and Savannah, Zack yelled for Maya. "Maya!"

Maya ran outside and just was in shock. "Oh my God! I'll call for an ambulance!" After calling for an ambulance, they arrived at the house not even 10 minutes later, rushing over to Savannah, they lifted her up on the gurney and put her into the ambulance and rushed her to the hospital. Zack and Maya called Cody and Bailey to babysit Cassidy, Alli and Bentley and they didn't mind it. But, they were nervous for Savannah.

When Zack and Maya arrived at the hospital, their kids and Cailey's kid's doctor, Dr. Gracie Woodley walked up to them. Yes, Savannah, Alli, Bentley, Stephen, Paislee, Macy and Charlie and Abby all have the same doctor. When Zaya saw her, they held each other so tight, they didn't know what she was about to say.

Dr. Woodley spoke up. Smiling, she looked at the scared couple. "Savannah wasn't as hurt as we thought. She was unconscious for an hour, her heart rate, blood pressure and temperature is just fine. You got very lucky, Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

Zack nodded his head. "Thank you. Can we see her?"

Dr. Woodley nodded her head as she smiled. "Of course, Mr. Martin…"

When Dr. Woodley showed them to Savannah's room, her parents walked inside and Savannah smiled at her father.

"Daddy!"

Zack smiled at her. "I'm so happy you're okay, Princess! I would do anything for you; do you know that, Sweetheart?"

Savannah nodded. "Yes. I do. Daddy, thank you so much. I love you."

Zack smiled back at her. "I love you too, Princess."

Savannah sighed. "Dr. Woodley says that I broke my angle, arm and bruised my back pretty bad, but she wants me to stay in the hospital for at least 3 days at the most…"

Maya smiled and sighed of relief. "Thank you, God!"

Savannah giggled, but then winced in extreme pain. "Owwww. I guess when I laugh, my body hurts. Mommy, he wanted to do worse…"

Maya nodded at her daughter and sighed and then closed her eyes in hurt. Her heart was broken because she couldn't save her daughter's life. "Savannah Neveah Martin, listen to me, I wish I could have given you a better Dad. Birth Dad, Sweetie. But, I couldn't. Zack is here for you. Do you know that? He would do anything for you, Sweetie."

Savannah smiled a little. She was so happy then. "I'm happy that he is my Dad now. I know you could, but you know what? I don't care. I love Zack. He's the best thing that ever happened to me…"

Zack grinned. "Thank you, Baby. You are the best thing that ever happened to me too."

Savannah smiled again. "Good…"

Zack slightly gave her a side hug. "I love you…"

Savannah nodded her head. "I love you too…"

Zack whispered in her ear. "You know I would do anything for you?"

Savannah nodded again. "I do."

Zack smiled. "Good…"

To be continued…

**AN: Okay, I wanted to give you guys another chapter! Yes, Savannah will be okay. Yes, I do hate Kevin right now. Of course, Zack is mad; upset with him. Anyways, I hope you loved it!**

**Xxx Kelly :)**


	34. Meggie and Aiden Are Born!

**A Suite Life Pregnancy Story: Season 2: Chapter 34:**

**AN: Heyyyyyy guys! Yeah, this is the last chapter of Season 2! :( Awww!**

**But… I just can't wait for the third season! I'm thinking of having a new story, but that will be when the kids are older and raising their own children. :)**

**Oh yeah: If any of you don't like the names so what, I don't care.**

**I hope you will like the third season! I have a good feeling about it. You guys tell me your thoughts in review, PM, Instagram, and or Facebook message-I have Massager so I will get your message very quickly. R&R & Enjoy!**

Twelve Weeks Later:

Sunday, December, 23rd, 2018:

Cailey's House:

Time: 12:00pm:

The next three months went by fast for Maya and Bailey as they continued to go through their pregnancies. Savannah got out of the hospital after spending three days I there recovering. Yes, she broke her arm, angle and hurt her back just like Paislee a few months ago. Of course though, Kevin went to prison and has to stay there for a pretty long time. Bailey and Maya are now 40 weeks pregnant-9 months pregnant with Aiden and Meggie; they are so ready to have their kids now. At Cailey's house, Cailey and their kids had gone to sleep, but around midnight, Bailey woke up from sharp pain going through her body. Contractions might be starting, yes it's time. Just when she was about to shake her husband's shoulder, his phone went off. It was Zack. Seems like both Aiden and Meaghan wanted to come today.

Cody picked up his phone, it was Zack, seems like Aiden is coming and then Bailey looked at her husband.

"Cody…"

Cody looked at his wife. "Yeah, Bails?"

Bailey sighed in pain. "I…" Her eyes went wide, sighed in pain and looked at him. "…I…I…I think it's time!"

Cody just looked at her in shock; his brother's wife is in labor, now his wife is in labor. Uh oh! What will he do? "Bails…" He paused. "…Bails, you're in labor…Are…Are you sure?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Uh…Yes! I'm in labor, Cody!"

Cody nodded as he jumped out of their bed, helped her up and down the stairs. He got Paislee, Stephen, Macy, Charlie and Abby into the car and they headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Cody, Bailey and their kids, Stephen, Paislee, Macy, Charlie and Abby headed inside, and Bailey was rushed into labor and delivery. They saw Zack and Maya in Maya's delivery room, she was in labor too. After getting settled in the room, Dr. Adams came walking inside.

"Okay, both of you are in labor today, so I have to try to make it for the pushing…"

Bailey nodded. "Okay…"

Outside Bailey's room, Zack and Cody looked at each other.

Zack smiled and laughed. "Bailey is in labor too?"

Cody nodded. "Yes…"

Zack laughed again. "Here we go again…"

Cody nodded his head. "Yep…"

Ten hours later, it was ten o-clock at night, the girls went through labor for 10 hours, painful, extreme, very long hours of labor, it was time for the girls to give birth. Nine months of pregnancy, and raising Savannah, Paislee, Macy, Alli, Abby and Stephen, Charlie and Bentley, Cailey and Zaya were just about to welcome, Meaghan Marie and Aiden Michael into the world. In Bailey's room, Dr. Adams looked at her.

"Okay, you're ready to start pushing…"

Bailey nodded as she began to push. She pushed with all of her might, sweat coming down her forehead, she let out a scream of pain. Just about ten minutes of pushing, Bailey gave one more hard push, and their 4th daughter was born.

Dr. Adams smiled at them. "Congratulations, it's a girl!"

Nurse Anna wrapped the baby girl into a pink blanket and weighed her. "She's very healthy and beautiful. Walking over to the couple, she handed the baby girl to Bailey.

Bailey smiled. "Hey Meggie. Welcome to the Martin family…"

Meaghan Marie Martin: Born: Sunday December 23rd 2018: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 10:10pm: 9 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

In Maya's delivery room, ten minutes after Meggie was born, Maya began to push. Within five minutes later, she heard a cry of her second son.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Congratulations, it's a boy!"

The nurse wrapped him into a blue blanket, weighed him and then handed him to Maya.

Maya smiled at her newborn soon. "Hey Aiden. Welcome to the Martin family..."

Aiden Michael Martin: Born Sunday December 23rd 2018: At Massachusetts General Hospital: Time: 10:25pm: 9 pounds, 9 ounces and 19 inches. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

After Meggie and Aiden were born, Zack and Cody headed out to have their newborn children meet their new family.

Cody spoke up first, holding Meggie in his arms. "If I could have everyone's attention, I'd love for you to meet my and Bailey's newest daughter. She was born at 10:10pm, weighing in at 9 pounds, 7 ounces and 19 inches. Her name is in honor of her mother…" Cody smiled at his daughter. "Everyone, I'd love for you meet…Meaghan Marie Martin…"

This time is was Zack's turn, holding his newest son in his arms. "And I'd love for you meet my and Maya's newest son. He was born at 10:25pm, weighing in at 9 pounds, 9 ounces and 19 inches." He smiled at his newest son. "Everyone, I'd love for you to meet…Aiden Michael Martin…"

Everyone just smiled at the newest members of the family. Carey smiled at her sons.

"They are so beautiful…"

Cody smiled again at his mother. "Thank you, Mom…"

Paislee, Macy and Abby ran over to their new sister, of course, Stephen and Charlie just looked at each other and sighed. Oh how are we going to deal with 4 sisters? But they were happy still. They were big brother/little brother to the best sisters in the world. How could they not love them? They just were overjoyed. Both boys just looked at their new sister. Having 4 sisters won't be that bad.

Bentley, Savannah, Alli, and Cassidy looked at their new brother. Bentley was overjoyed now. He had a little brother, with 3 sisters, maybe having another brother or sister another time won't be that bad to them. They would love that.

Paislee smiled at Meaghan. "Hi Meggie, I'm your big sister, Paislee…"

Stephen laughed. "Hey, I'm your big brother, Stephen…"

Macy, Abby and Charlie got their turns and Meggie knew she would love life with her 2 brothers and 3 sisters and cousins. And Aiden was the same. They had the best cousins and brothers and sisters in the world.

To be continued…In Season 3…

**AN: Okay, I decided to give you guys another chapter…Because….**

**Yes, this season is over….But Season 3 will be here soon!**

Summary of Season 3:

Cailey and Zaya's kids are in for surprise, more drama, fights, break-ups and dealing with 2 teenage girls, Savannah and later on, Paislee, and how they and their brothers and sisters will raise their future family. Savanah starts Seven Seas High and is in for surprises along with her brothers, sisters and cousins. They are all growing up fast and are in for some rough times. Looks like Savannah had fallen into her mother's footsteps, with her cousin and her sister, Macy.

**I hope you will like the next season!**

**Love you all!**

**Xxx Kelly Xxx And…I know it seems rushed…**


End file.
